


驯养

by InnocentDays, Winglesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, DCBB 2014, E级情色描述, M/M, 伤害/治愈, 居家傻白甜, 有真实翅膀的Cas, 种族间的仇恨, 翅膀情趣, 诽谤, 配对伴侣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss
Summary: 这是一个人类研究超自然生物，并把它们当做宠物饲养在家里的世界。Dean和Sam是臭名昭著的猎人，这次的猎物是一种罕见的有翼物种——天使。谁知在捕捉的过程中Sam不小心把咒语翻译错了一个词，从此彻底改变了哥哥的人生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523509) by [Winglesss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

“一个天使？”当从桌子上掉落的书打开在Dean面前时，他怀疑地看着弟弟。

“并不是只有圣经里才有天使。据可靠资料记载，这种有翼-类人生物确实是基于神话传说，并真实存在的。”Sam解释道。

Dean扬起一侧眉毛，“真实存在？”

“人类认为天使已经绝种了。但问题是，从技术上说，它们是永生物种。虽然不是没有弱点，但它们不会死于衰老。这意味着，如果新闻里的那些露营者看到的真是天使，它必定非常古老，可能已经活了几千年，甚至是它们种族的最后一个幸存者。”

“它有危险性吗？我们必须去杀了它？”

“它比人类强大，也许具有神秘法力。但是杀死地球上最后一个天使是很可惜的事，你不觉得吗？”

Dean只是耸了耸肩。他从来不像他的书呆子弟弟那样对怪物感兴趣。他想知道的，也是他需要知道的唯一一件事就是：他能把它卖多少钱，或如何杀掉它。有时候了解超自然生物有什么样的魔法力量和如何使用是件好事，但别的就没有了。他对遇见的每个怪物是如何进化而来或有什么饮食习惯丝毫不感兴趣。

“你有什么计划吗？”他问道。

“实际上，我确实有个计划。”Sam已经在跃跃欲试了，每次他发现一些罕见的新知识时总会这样兴奋。“我找到一本书，或者是一个记录。是天使在它们文明衰败之前写的。”

“那玩意儿还有文明？”就连Dean也不得不承认，这个发现很有趣。

“是啊。在远古时期它们的文明水平很发达，但是发生了一些事，它们……衰落了。”

Dean点点头，“那你查到什么有用的东西没有？”

“这是用以诺语写的，所以我——”

“饶了我吧，我可不想知道这种书呆子细节。直接说重点。”Dean嘟囔道。

“我只是在告诉你，我翻译的以诺语可能不是百分之百正确。但是我找到了一个可以驯服天使的指南。”

Dean眉毛立了起来，“说说看。”

“你必须把它正面按在地上，抓住翅膀根部，喊出它真正的名字。”

“我上哪儿知道它的真名叫什么？”

Sam用手抓了抓头发，“这部分我还没翻译出来。”

Dean愁眉苦脸地叹了口气，“所以你的小童话是没用的。”

“好吧，我认为我们可以从中得知翅膀是它的一个弱点，尤其是翅膀的根部。”Sam耸肩。

Dean点头沉思，“我们用项圈吗？”在捕捉猎物的过程中兄弟俩会使用一种有魔法力量的项圈，而不是麻醉针和镇定剂，因为超自然生物对人类化学药品非常敏感。

“记住，Sam，”Dean对弟弟伸出一只食指强调道，“如果它对人类具有危险性，不管它有多珍贵，我们都得宰了它。”

Sam叹了口气，“当然，Dean。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

追踪这个生物比Dean预期得更加艰难。每次他们一接近，天使似乎就消失了。

“这个长翅膀的杂种！”Dean挫败地咒骂，“它在引我们兜圈子！”

Sam第一百次地检查地图，“是啊，我认为你说的没错。”

“我们得去圆圈的中心。”

“什么？”Sam看着他。

“它在让我们远离什么东西。”Dean解释道。

Sam皱眉，“也许它有一个巢穴？”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

当两人验证出这个猜测是正确的时，天已经黑了。他们发现一个浅浅的洞穴，地上有些破旧的衣服和黑色羽毛。

“这是血。”Dean指出地上的某处，“它一定受伤了。”

他朝弟弟转身，正好看到Sam后面有个黑色的影子。它抓起Sam飞到附近的树上，Sam试图挣脱，用几个咒语把天使击退了。

一开始翅膀展开时天使看起来很大，但实际上它个儿头比兄弟俩要小。无视翅膀的话，它看起来像一个普通的成年男人。赤身裸体，有些营养不良。但它的翅膀令人瞩目，虽然其中的一扇不能完全展开。Dean立刻明白了，它的翅膀上必然有个伤口。

天使像猫一样蹲伏在泥泞的地上，翅膀从肩膀后面伸出，嘴里发出威胁的嘶嘶声。在月光的照耀下，它的双眼是——纯粹的蓝。钴蓝色。

Dean动作缓慢地朝前一步，那双蓝眼睛跟着他的动作，仿佛能用视线穿透他。天使嗅着空气，双眼牢牢盯住Dean的脸。

Dean感到困惑。他莫名地被天使深深吸引，没有意识到自己在做什么。当他看到Sam打算攻击时，想要大喊住手。但已经太迟了，Sam果断扑了上去。

尽管天使比人类多出一双庞大的翅膀，但它的动作灵巧得难以置信。它躲开Sam的攻击，趁机扼住他的喉咙，用翅膀的神奇推力把比他高不少的Sam推到地上。从Sam挣扎的姿势上看，天使真的异常强大。但它忘了，这里不只Sam一个人类。

Dean冲到它身后，这正是他需要的角度。趁天使还没看到他，他紧紧抓住了那双翅膀。虽然力度不大，但足以分散它的注意力，让Sam逃出来。

Dean把天使扔到地上，用自身体重压着它的后背。天使的翅膀在疯狂扇动，周围地上的落叶纷纷被卷到空中，Dean就像在一场龙卷风里打架一样。他被翅膀扇到好几下，身上痛得要命。咬紧牙关，一只手牢牢摁住天使的脖子。

“项圈！”他朝弟弟大喊，同时另一只手抓住它的翅膀根部。当他的手指深入那些黑色羽毛时，他看到天使翅膀和身体连接处的光裸肌肤上浮出淡淡的蓝光。他微微眯起眼睛，分辨出那些蓝光是一串字母。Dean从来没见过这种文字，但奇妙的是，他知道它们是什么意思。

天使呻吟出声，用它最后一丝力气再次挣扎。

“Castiel！”Dean大声喊出那串字母。

一切都静止了。

被Dean压住的身体松懈了下来，就连那双激烈反抗的翅膀也不动了，天使任凭它们垂在地面上。Dean看到那串蓝光字母消失了。他气喘吁吁，额头上的汗水一点点冷却，稍微松开一些抓住翅根的手。没有彻底放手，以防天使试图逃走。

“项圈，快。”Dean扭头叫道，Sam把项圈放在他手上。当Dean把这件冰凉的金属制品扣在天使脖子上时，它清醒过来了，但是没有移动。Dean等待着，直到他确定项圈戴好，确定那双发光的蓝眼睛闭上，这才松了一口气。

“你还好吗？”Dean转身看着弟弟。

“还好。你呢？”

Dean点点头，望向天使。它的右侧翅膀受伤了，Dean很确定那些层层叠叠的羽毛下面是苍白的肌肤。“我不认为它会主动袭击那些露营者。它应该只是在保护自己。”

“我不知道，不过有这种可能。无论如何，幸好我们抓它的时候它已经受伤了。真不敢想象它全盛状态的力量有多可怕。”

“是啊，现在应该把它带回车里。”

“Dean？”

Dean没有抬头，但他听出了Sam嗓音中的担忧。“嗯？”

“你怎么知道它的名字？”

“上车再告诉你。咱们可不知道它能被这个方法驯服多久。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ 

 

把失去意识的天使弄出森林不是一件容易事。即使Sam用法术把它的身体变轻，他们还是花了几个小时的时间才把它搬到Sam的皮卡车上。

“去哪儿？”当两人坐进车里之后，Sam转向Dean问道。

Dean没有立即回答，只是盯着自己的手。

“去我家。”

“你说什么？”Sam几乎从驾驶座位上蹦了起来。

“我想帮它治好翅膀，看看它到底有多危险。然后再决定怎么处置。”

“没错，Dean！我们都不知道它有多危险，所以你不能它当成流浪猫一样捡回家！它有翅膀，Dean！那双翅膀很大，甚至在你公寓里都伸展不开！被邻居看到怎么办？”

“别紧张，Sam。首先，我知道你讨厌我的公寓，但也没小到让它伸不开翅膀好吗。其次，我们不能带它去Bobby那，路上时间太长。并且把它跟其他怪物锁在一起，谁知道它会有什么反应？这个可怜的家伙最近吃了不少苦头。”他看着弟弟的眼睛，确定Sam能够理解。他们都知道那种失去所有亲人的滋味，不禁同情起这只可怜的生物来——它极有可能是地球上最后一个天使。

“第三，”Dean继续说，“现在我知道怎么驯服它了，所以不会出事。一旦出现什么情况，我会马上给你打电话。”

Sam的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，点了点头，“好吧。你是怎么知道它名字的？”

“呃，”Dean揉了揉颈后，“那个名字……就这么出现了。写在它的背上。”

“写？”

“是啊，用淡淡的蓝光写的。我认不出这是哪种语言，但不知道为什么……我能看懂。”

Sam皱眉。

“别这样看着我！这又不是我的错。也许我会魔法呢。”

Sam不屑地哼了一声。他们都知道Dean毫无魔法天赋，怎么教都学不会。

“行了，赶紧在天使醒来之前把我们送回去。”Dean命令道。

“知道啦。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

到达公寓之后，他们解开了天使的项圈。

天使醒了。但是它无力反抗，只是软绵绵地靠在Dean肩膀上，两扇翅膀乖乖地叠在背后。当他们进电梯的时候，Sam仍在抱怨把它带回家是个多么愚蠢的主意。

走进公寓之后，兄弟俩把它放在沙发上。Dean很确定，天使如果不是累得筋疲力尽的话，一定会吓一大跳。

Dean朝它伸出一只手，它害怕地躲开了。

“我只是想把它拿走。”Dean指了指项圈。现在项圈已经没用了，戴着一定很不舒服。除此之外，它让天使看起来像一个动物，Dean讨厌这个想法。

Castiel微微仰起下巴让Dean摘掉项圈，但那双蓝眼睛仍警惕地盯着他。一旦项圈离开，它立刻退到沙发角落，远离Dean。

Dean返回Sam面前，把项圈交给他。

“你想让我把项圈的魔法补充好，再给你送回来吗？”Sam问道。

Dean摇了摇头，“我不认为我还需要这个。”

Sam脸上的担心丝毫不减。

“你确定你要把它留在这里吗，Dean？我可以留下帮你。”他低声说，双眼怀疑地盯着他们带回来的生物。

“不，你妻子在家等你回去。我会跟你保持联络。”

Sam叹了口气，拍拍Dean的肩膀，不情愿地挪动脚步走到门口。

“替我跟Jess问声好。”

Sam点点头，给了Dean一个微笑，关门离开了。

送走弟弟之后，Dean发现这个小东西……不，这个天使……不，Castiel，已经从沙发上起来了，躲在房间的一个墙角，缩成一团，用黑色的翅膀裹住身体，像一只不慎从窝里掉出来的还不会飞的小乌鸦。

Dean叹气，简直不敢相信这就是在森林里攻击他们的强大生物。几个小时前，它用一双咄咄逼人的蓝眼睛瞪着他，一副要把他活活吃了的模样。而现在它蜷缩在起居室的角落，背对着他，羽毛瑟瑟发抖。

Dean拿起一只急救箱，小心翼翼地靠近天使。

“好了，伙计，让我检查一下你的翅膀。”他用一种温和舒缓的语气对天使说。见对方没有反应，Dean把手伸向那扇受伤的翅膀。

没想到Castiel转身就逃。动作太快，翅膀带动的气流把Dean掀了个跟头，一屁股坐在地上。听到一阵低沉的咆哮之后，他赶紧抬起头。Castiel的翅膀不能展开，但是羽毛全部炸了起来，让它看起来更大。它的双眼中映射的不是灯光的颜色，而是一种Dean从未见过的颜色，看起来如此……绝美。Dean想不出一个更好的形容词。

“放松，冷静一下！”Dean举起自己的双手，做出一副无攻击性的姿态。但天使似乎不打算冷静下来，吼声更响亮，Dean注意到它在咬牙切齿。

“听话，Cas！Castiel！”叫出这个名字的效果跟第一次一样，天使明显地放松了，收起翅膀，老实地跪坐在地板上。

现在，Dean终于可以安安静静地审视它了。Dean很惊讶它的容貌跟一个人类没什么两样，并且是个年轻的英俊男人。它有着笔直的鼻梁和浅红色的嘴唇，黑发浓密，有些凌乱。Dean觉得他得帮它洗个澡。

“听我说，Cas。我叫Dean。”Dean用手势示意自己。

天使直勾勾地盯着他，那些激烈的眼神让他有些不自在，感觉像是在被这个生物赤裸裸地检阅灵魂。

“我不会伤害你。我想帮助你。”Dean说。Castiel眼睛一眨不眨，Dean不确定它能不能听懂，但是无论如何他得继续说下去，“你的翅膀受伤了。让我看看它好吗？你一定很痛，我可以帮你止疼。只是，允许我碰你的翅膀，可以么？”

天使深深地吸了一口气，然后转过身，慢慢对Dean展开右侧翅膀，另一侧靠着墙壁。

“很好。”Dean呼出一口气，放松不少，用手指试探性地摸了摸天使的右侧翅膀。Castiel一动不动，紧紧闭着双眼。

Dean很快就找到了血迹斑驳的伤处，用镊子和酒精棉球清洁羽根上的鲜血。伤口看起来像是枪伤，一枚子弹穿透了翅膀。他竭尽所能地消毒，缝合伤口。天使疼得肩膀微微颤抖，但它始终一声不吭。

“唉，真希望我能给你一些止痛药。”Dean遗憾地说。

天使转身看着他，额头上沾满疼出的汗水，嘴唇变成了苍白色。它的眼神里满是痛苦，但还有一些其他情绪，Dean无法解释那是什么。

这时，Dean突然意识到他们的脸靠得有多近。他尴尬地移开视线，盯着包扎好的翅膀。Castiel凑得更近了，鼻尖几乎碰到了Dean的脸。然后它扇了扇鼻翼，用力嗅着Dean身上的气味。Dean皱眉，“老兄，你在做什么？”

天使看起来很惊讶，像是被冒犯了。如果它能开口的话，没准儿会骂Dean几句。Dean意识到这个可能性真的很大，叹了口气。

“如果这样能让你感觉好些，那你好好闻我吧。”Dean笑着说，摸了摸天使没受伤的翅膀。

但是Castiel却退开了，眼睛盯着Dean抚摸羽毛的手指。Dean追踪到天使的眼神，连忙收回了手，“噢！抱歉。”

Dean从地板上站起来，“你需要洗个澡。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean喜欢这套公寓的原因之一就是浴室。这里有个相当宽敞的淋浴间，看起来很高级，像是直接从宇宙飞船里搬出来的。结果现在这个理由变成了他不得不跟一个长着一双十英尺大翅膀的成年人打打闹闹，哄它进去洗澡。

一开始还很顺利，天使的好奇心压下了恐惧。然而好景不长，一旦Dean扭开淋浴开关，天使吓得不断扑闪翅膀。那双巨大的翅膀疯狂拍打着瓷砖墙壁，就连Dean的脸上也挨了好几下。

Dean害怕天使会碰伤刚包扎好的伤口，试图阻止。但是Castiel像只怕水的猫一样发出可怕的叫声，拼命远离喷水的莲蓬头，才不管身后的Dean是不是吃了一嘴毛。

“Cas！Castiel！别乱动！冷静下来！Castiel！”这次叫名字没用了，因为惊慌失措的天使可能根本听不到Dean的声音。

眼下Dean只有两个选择——要么被翅膀掀得一头撞到门上晕过去，要么用蛮力强迫Castiel接受洗澡的命运。

Dean选了第二种。

他用双臂从后面抱住天使，用胸口压下不安分的翅膀。朝前走了一步，把Castiel推进水帘中。他感觉手心贴着的身体在紧张地抽搐，然后在他的抚摸下渐渐顺从。

天使终于放松了，开始享受温水的冲刷。但是Dean感觉不太好。他胸口发闷，呼吸越发浑浊。这一刻他意识到他正抱着一个赤身裸体的天使，一个光溜溜的男人。他也意识到他的跨部正抵着天使的屁股，长裤湿透了，布料下面的邪念在蠢蠢欲动。如果不退后的话，会发生相当不雅的画面。

Dean重重地呼出一口气，后退一步。然而情况并没有好转，因为他看着天使的身体曲线——修长的脖颈连接肩膀，手臂靠着墙壁，翅膀惬意地一晃一晃。一小股水流顺着它的腰臀流到大腿，肌肤如同大理石一般白皙平滑。

Dean咽了一口口水。

“好吧，我来帮你。”Dean低声说着，挤了一些沐浴乳倒在浴球上，揉出许多泡沫。拿着浴球的手先是落在Castiel的脖子后面，然后是圆滑的肩膀。

天使轻轻地叹了口气——轻如绒毛的叹息搔着Dean的耳朵，让他脊背颤抖。当他的手指碰到天使后背，两扇翅膀之间的一个点时，天使柔软地呻吟了一声，让Dean不小心掉了浴球。

“我……啊……对不起。”Dean结结巴巴地说，转身夺门而出，把门在身后关上。

他花了几个深呼吸才让自己冷静下来。然后低下头，看到湿漉漉的裤子中间有个明显的隆起。该死！他从来没被一个男人吸引……好吧，自从中学毕业之后。

现在他对浴室里那个正在洗澡的漂亮得要命的家伙产生了欲望，他一定是疯了。并且看在上帝的份儿上，那家伙根本不是人类！他怎么可能会对它发情？

Dean用了几分钟时间让欲望降温。然后找出一条旧运动裤返回浴室，发现天使仍然在淋浴，正面朝向门的方向，清洁身体各处。它的肋骨两侧有瘀伤和刮痕，Dean并不惊讶这些小伤口。他只是咬紧下唇，用女房东的拖鞋把天使从大脑里推出去。

“你要洗洗头发。”他在自己脑袋上做了个洗头的手势，示意天使照做。Castiel点了点头，尽量模仿他。

“我来帮你吧。”Dean建议道。

天使转过身，背对着Dean。他的手指深进Castiel的发丝中间，摸起来绵软顺滑。当他在轻轻按摩天使的头皮时，他感觉它更加放松了。

洗完之后，Dean把毛巾递给Castiel。然后他找出一管用凤凰泪水做成的药膏，放在Castiel手里。

“它能帮助你治好瘀伤和划痕。”

天使没有反应，Dean怀疑它没听懂。但是当Dean在自己手心里挤出一些药膏，涂在它的伤处时，它没有后退，只是定定地看着Dean的双眼。

Dean的脸在燃烧。他知道带天使回家是个糟透了的主意，但他没想到能糟到这种地步。

当Dean给天使胳膊的伤口上药时，它靠得更近了，呼哧呼哧地嗅着Dean的脖颈。

Dean浑身僵硬。它离得那么近，Dean能感受到它身上暖暖的体温，并且同样闻到了天使的气味。天使身上散发着Dean的洗发水香味，还有一些别的东西，是那种非常清新的空气才有的味道，很好闻。

Dean好奇在森林里待了一天的自己身上是什么味，肯定浑身汗臭。但是天使似乎并不讨厌。它的吐息拂过Dean的皮肤，嘴唇若即若离，仿佛再稍微靠近一丁点儿，它就能吻到Dean。

Dean清了清喉咙，Castiel看着他。Dean把运动裤递给它，它拿起裤子盖在自己脸上，继续嗅上面的味道。

Dean翻了个白眼，但他没办法阻止自己开心地笑出来。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

天使穿上运动裤的样子很可笑，因为Dean的裤子对它来说真的太长了。不过这个‘可笑’是褒义词，Dean才不会用‘可爱’来形容一个男人，绝对不会。

宽松的裤腰低低地挂在天使跨部，所以Dean仍能看到从皮肤下面突起的胯骨（说真的，那两段骨头那么尖利，Dean忍不住怀疑抚摸它们的时候会不会被划伤手。因为说实话，他还真想试试看呢），但总比在屋里光着屁股走来走去要好。Dean还注意到天使没有肚脐，这赶走了他脑袋里关于天使们如何繁殖的思考。

Dean找出一些毛毯和枕头，堆在沙发上。

“让自己睡得舒服一些。你可以用它们做一个天使巢。”Dean指了指沙发，然后把Castiel一个人留在客厅。

Dean将自己锁在浴室，洗了个澡。他开的是凉水，企图用寒冷挤走大脑里不断冒出的裸体天使画面。洗完之后，他换上睡衣，刷牙，走出浴室。

天使坐在沙发上，用翅膀裹住身体，怀里抱着一只蓬松的枕头。Dean检查门窗和所有的防护发咒，一盏一盏地关上灯。

“试着睡一会儿。如果有什么需要的话，我就在卧室。”

天使闷闷不乐地听着，甚至没有抬头。Dean叹了口气，走进卧室，把Castiel留在黑暗中。他很疲惫，头一碰到枕头就睡着了。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

不知睡了多久，Dean被热醒了。他没有睁眼，迷迷糊糊地踢掉毛毯，但还是感觉热得不行，像盖着一床天鹅绒的被子。

Dean伸手在身上摸了摸，摸到一些又热又软的毛茸茸的东西。他顺着这东西继续摸过去，摸到一片光裸的肌肤，同时听到某种小动物睡着时发出的呼声。

这回Dean彻底清醒了，一下子从床上坐了起来。当他把翅膀从身上掀开的一瞬间，天使立刻噌地跳了起来，对四周发出嘶嘶的威胁声，像一只睡眠被吵醒的愤怒的猫。双翼大展，瞳孔在黑暗中发出幽幽蓝光，从喉咙里迸出的咆哮让Dean的头发如字面意思地立起来了。

“Cas！别害怕。没事，什么事都没有，只是你把我热醒了。”

天使慢慢降低翅膀，身体放松下来，调匀呼吸。

“你跑到我的床上做什么？我不是让你睡在客厅吗？”Dean质问道。

天使凝视着他，他也同样注视着天使的双眼。那双眼睛里的蓝光逐渐褪去，证明天使已经平静了下来。但它们仍然很明亮，即使是在没什么光亮的房间里。

Sam的话在Dean心中响起：它必定非常古老，可能已经活了几千年，甚至是它们种族的最后一个幸存者。

Castiel一个人生存了多久？在森林里躲了多久？它一定很孤单，孤单到Dean无法想象的地步。

他再一次看着天使的双眼。

“好了，你可以睡在这里，但只有今晚。”Dean叹了口气。这就是为什么他不能养狗，他的心太软了。

“睡到床的另一边！”当看到天使朝他扑过来的时候，他赶紧补充了一句。天使发出一个不情愿的呼呼声，但还是用翅膀裹住自己身体，老实地缩到床的另一侧。

Dean重新躺下。他转过头，盯着那些柔软的羽毛。当他回想起抚摸它们的触感有多好时，双手不知不觉在身体两侧紧紧握成了拳头。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上，Dean睁开眼睛看到的第一件事物，就是一双又大又亮的天蓝色眼睛——在盯着他。

“上帝啊！你想吓死我吗？！”Dean吼了出来，果断朝天使的脸上砸过去一只枕头。他滚下大床，揉揉眼睛驱走剩下的睡意，听到自己的胃在隆隆作响，“我去做早餐。你一般吃什么东西？”

天使眨了眨眼睛。

Dean发现天使是他见过的起床状况最糟糕的人……生物了，但它头发乱翘的样子真是可爱。是啊，可爱，因为没有别的词语可以形容，他是迫不得已才使用‘可爱’这个词。

Dean为这个自欺欺人的想法摇了摇头，起身走向厨房。

“我希望你不是以生肉或者其他什么恶心的东西为食物，”他继续说着，天使像一条小狗一样跟在他身后，“我可以喂你吃猫粮。”

Castiel脸上的皱眉让Dean有些惊喜。也许天使比他想象中的更懂他。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean决定做一个汤。因为汤看起来比煎薄饼和鸡蛋更适合给天使作为人类生活的第一顿早餐。以及，现在已经快中午了，这顿饭不能称之为早餐。

带着一个天使在厨房做饭的感觉像是在带一只野生动物。每次锅碗瓢盆发出什么声音，Castiel都会原地蹦起来，张开的翅膀碰到更多炊具，引出更大恐慌，就像个恶性循环。Dean只好把它赶到起居室，打开电视给它看。

当他带着两碗热汤回来时，天使正坐在沙发边缘，双肘支撑在膝盖上，津津有味地看电视屏幕上播放的广告。

Dean轻笑了几声，“等会儿我们看《蝙蝠侠》。”

天使嗅了嗅汤碗，把嘴凑过来。

“小心点儿，这汤很热——”太迟了，天使腾地烫到了舌头，烫得咻咻吸气。Dean忍住一个笑，去厨房给它倒了一杯凉水。当天使第二次品尝汤的时候更加谨慎了，但它似乎很喜欢这个味道。

“下次我们试试汉堡。”Dean说着。天使看着他，脸颊绯红，看起来很开心。

现在天使情况好多了。它得到了充足的食物和休息，伤口开始愈合。恐惧减轻了，被好奇取代。遥控器成了它的新朋友，因为在Dean检查它受伤的翅膀时，它的全部注意力都集中在切换电视频道上。Dean给它更换绷带和上药，它也不再害怕。

天使的伤口愈合得很好。于是这次Dean只用了一些复原药膏，没有包纱布。

他坐在沙发上。天使背对着他，坐在面前的地板上摆弄遥控器。Dean忍不住盯着这双巨大的翅膀。它们在日光的照射下更加精美，只是不够闪光。尽管昨天洗过澡了，但羽毛显得有些暗淡。并且有些地方的毛被天使睡觉时弄乱了，彼此交叠在一起。

Dean下意识地用手梳理羽毛，把弄乱的地方重新理顺。天使身体微动，但是没有反抗，于是Dean继续整理，把羽毛一根一根地摆好。他把长而坚硬的翮羽排好之后，开始处理贴着天使后背的小绒羽。天使垂下头，将翅膀展得更开，给了Dean一个更方便的角度。

它似乎很喜欢Dean正在做的事情，所以Dean决定继续下去。

他的手指滑到翅膀连接皮肤的地方，抚摸着蓬松的绒毛，无意间碰到一个有些奇怪的东西。他没注意到Castiel的喘息急促起来，只是好奇地摩擦着羽根下的小小凸起。当他收回手时，惊讶地看到手指变得湿润和光滑。

这个小凸起是油腺。一定是这样。这就是为什么Castiel的翅膀不够明亮，因为它不能帮自己涂油。Dean把手伸进另一扇翅膀根部，发现了同样的凸起。摩擦了一会儿之后，手指再次被油滋润。他把这些油涂在羽毛上，等待Castiel的反应。然而天使没有移动，似乎连呼吸都不是很顺畅了，从脖颈到脸颊泛起淡淡的潮红。

“我应该停下吗？”Dean轻声问道。Castiel用一个幅度轻微得几乎不易察觉的摇头作为回答。于是Dean重复刚才的动作，不断把油涂在羽毛表面，直到它们变得光洁黑亮。

老实说，他很惊讶自己没觉得厌烦。天使分泌出的油脂摸起来很舒服（比他修车时候用的车用机油强多了），而且没有难闻的气味。如果闻闻看它们的味道会怎么样？Dean被这个想法弄得心痒难耐。

最重要的是，Dean能借这个机会抚摸Castiel的翅膀，这对他来说简直是天大的好事。

不知不觉间，天使的喘息越发沉重，浅浅地垂着睫毛，咬紧下唇努力不让自己发出声音。但Dean没注意到天使的变化，而是一心一意沉浸在让羽毛重新闪亮起来的乐趣中，不可自拔。他发现Castiel的翅膀并不单单是黑色——在阳光的照耀下，它们是优雅的深蓝，上面还带着一些亮晶晶的绿色光点。

Dean不知道自己忙碌了多久，只知道当他完成时脖子已经僵硬了，两腿发麻。他欣赏着工作成果，满意微笑。现在天使看起来美得像是中世纪油画里的神圣安琪儿，而不是一个被吓得半死不活的林中野兽。

Dean从沙发上站起来，伸展着发酸的背部。他低头看了看天使，发现天使在盯着他的手指，脸颊仍然是浅红色。

“怎么样？现在你看起来好看多了，不用谢我。”

天使抬头看着他，一双眼睛睁得很大，瞳孔的颜色也变深了……好像有什么不对劲的地方。Dean瞄到Castiel放在大腿上的手，还有，天呐……

“啊！对……对不起。”Dean结结巴巴地说，尴尬地看着天使的双腿之间。

“该死，我是说……我不想……”Dean慌张地后退了几步。

天使把脸转到另一边，把膝盖抱在胸前挡住Dean视线，再次用翅膀严严实实地裹住自己。

“我，呃……我突然想起我得出去买些东西。嗯，我很快回来！”Dean抓起放在门口的夹克衫外套，一口气冲出家门。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

一旦Dean逃出公寓大楼，赶紧深呼吸了一口寒冷的空气。‘哇噢，你到底在想什么！Winchester？’

Dean对自己的所作所为感到恼火。如果把一个活生生的天使养在家里还不够尴尬的话，那么现在的情况绝对可以称之为难堪了！为什么要这样做！怎么能这么蠢？他就不该用手触碰那个生物。但他怎么知道天使会有这种反应？而且天使没有阻止他，甚至连潜意识的阻止都没有……

Dean爆发出一阵歇斯底里的狂笑。他竟然挑起了他宠物的情欲，这是何等荒谬？他捏住眉心，‘是啊，这正是问题所在。’他不知道该怎么看待Castiel。Dean时而把天使看作一个富有魅力的真正的人类，有着漂亮的翅膀，勾魂摄魄的蓝眼睛，和美得令人想亲吻的双唇；时而把它看作一个动物。

被一个动物吸引是不可理喻的大错！但Castiel似乎通晓人类的语言。并且，它是有感情的。虽然它不是人类，但它也不是一只小狗。好吧，它和小狗的唯一共同点就是它也喜欢到处嗅来嗅去。

‘见鬼。’当Sam把那本关于天使的书掉到Dean面前时，Dean绝对没想到他的生活将被一个天使变得如此复杂。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean走进一家杂货店，想起答应给Castiel吃汉堡的约定，于是买了一堆做汉堡的食材。他又给自己买了一些啤酒，因为他需要一些东西帮他舒缓紧张的神经。

他慢慢走回家，同时也在担心留天使自己在家太久会不会不好。它会不会因为恐慌而咬坏他的靴子？

Dean摇了摇头，他必须停止这种无意义的思考。

当Dean迈进公寓大门，没看到天使时，他的内脏拧成一团。

公寓看起来空荡荡的，就像Dean每次打猎回来时那样。但这是第一次，他为这个‘空荡荡’感到胸口闷得喘不过气。

Dean把购物袋胡乱丢在门口，急急忙忙地打开每个房间的门寻找。终于，他在卧室看到Castiel坐在床上属于它的“那一侧”，抱着双腿缩成一团。Dean这才松了口气。

天使猛地抬头看着Dean，一双蓝眼睛里写满了惊喜，期待，还有安慰。

Dean意识到天使一定以为自己被他抛弃了，连忙来到床边。

天使抬头对他微笑。

这是个单纯可爱的笑容，却让Dean无端心痛。他疯狂地想要摸摸天使的头发，但他及时阻止了自己。

“想和我一起做汉堡吗？”他若无其事地问道。

 

 ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Castiel是个好奇心泛滥的小混球。

Dean每拉开一只抽屉，天使都要拿起里面的东西，闻一闻，尝一尝。它迷上了一个压蒜器，但当它把一瓣大蒜丢进嘴里咀嚼时，整张脸都皱成了一团，这让它和压蒜器的友谊瞬间走到尽头。

Dean笑得肋骨生疼，递给Castiel一片切好的番茄，想让它抵消一下大蒜的辛辣。没想到天使啊呜一口含住了番茄，连带着把Dean的手指也仔细地舔了好几遍。

Dean知道从Castiel的角度来看，这个动作一点儿也不色情。但就算知道这一点，还是阻止不了他的脸颊迅速烧了起来。

说真的，如果天使穿件上衣的话，Dean会轻松不少。

除了每次Castiel的翅膀碰到Dean后背他都会脸红心跳之外，跟Castiel一起做饭真的很有趣。Dean不得不承认，他已经很久没有这样开心过了。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

汉堡做好之后，他们并排坐在沙发上。Dean打开《蝙蝠侠》，打算边吃边看。

他看着Castiel咬下第一口，并且脸上露出愉快的表情。天使笑起来的时候眼角会有小小的细纹，它对Dean心满意足地点点头。Dean也笑了，这才拿起自己的汉堡。

五分钟后。

“不，你不能吃我的汉堡！你已经吃了三个了，再吃你会胃痛的！”Dean觉得自己像是在教训小孩。

天使撅起嘴，Dean忍不住对它大笑。这次他想都没想，直接伸手拂乱了Castiel的头发。

Dean喝了一口啤酒，感觉Castiel一直在看他。好吧，实际上天使在看他手里的啤酒瓶。

“我不确定，老兄，它对你来说可能是有毒的。”

天使露出一个可怜兮兮的表情。

Dean把这个表情理解为“可是你都喝了嘛”。

“好吧，但你只能喝一小口。你清醒的时候已经够让我头痛了，我真不敢想象你喝醉之后什么样。”他把啤酒瓶递给Castiel。

当Castiel用双唇裹住瓶口，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下移动时，Dean不得不移开视线。

看起来Castiel很喜欢啤酒，但是没有喜欢汉堡喜欢得多。

它不喜欢蝙蝠侠，电视屏幕里的每个打斗动作都让它坐在Dean身边上蹿下跳，张开翅膀摆出攻击姿势，嘴里发出嘶嘶声。Dean不得不把它哄回来坐好，结果那双又大又蓬松的翅膀把两人围了起来。在接下来的时间里，Castiel的手一直紧紧揪住Dean的衬衫领口，不愿松开。当一个被商业片吓得不轻的天使依偎在怀里时，Dean真的很难把注意力集中在布鲁斯韦恩[蝙蝠侠]身上。

电影结束之后，Dean放弃了对Castiel解释‘电影只是虚构，不是真的’的念头，只是轻轻道了句晚安，便回卧室睡觉了。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

顺滑的羽毛，温热的肌肤，清新的空气味道。柔软的双唇在吻着他，灵巧的双手在挑逗他。一双夜色中闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛……

Dean气喘吁吁地惊醒，睁开双眼看着卧室天花板。

身边空无一人。

他呻吟着，用手握住硬处，知道自己完蛋了。他渴望用脑内鲜活的画面释放自己，渴望一边喊出天使的名字一边高潮。但他知道他不能。那会让他今后跟Castiel住在一起的日子更加艰难。

Dean从床上爬起来，洗了个冷水澡。冰凉彻骨的水浇熄了他的冲动，也让他恨透了整个世界。

他用一条毛巾擦干头发，抱怨了几句，返回起居室。路过沙发时，他惊讶地发现睡前关掉的电视又被偷偷打开了。天使躲在沙发后面，像是害怕被Dean责骂一样，只露出一双小眼睛瞅着他，一眨一眨。

“你睡不着么？”Dean问道。

天使叹气。

“知道吗？是时候跟你介绍一下热巧克力了。希望家里还有棉花糖，我打赌你会爱上它们。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

结果天使并不喜欢热巧克力和棉花糖。实际上，它不高兴地把这杯东西放在咖啡桌上。

Dean当然不能责怪它，只是大笑着喝空了自己那杯。当他从厨房回来时，发现Castiel已经在小口啜饮那杯险些被倒掉的热巧克力了，同时看着桌上的照片。

“这是我妈妈。”Dean温柔地说。

一双疑惑的蓝眼睛转过来望着他。

“我四岁那年她就去世了。”他补充道，挨着Castiel坐在沙发上。他通常不习惯说起母亲的事，但他觉得他可以告诉Castiel，也许是因为他知道天使不会说出任何他不想听到的话。

“她死于一场大火。那是一只伊芙利特[ifrit，阿拉伯神话中的一种火圣兽]干的。这就是为什么父亲走上了猎人的道路。妈妈去世之后，他仿佛失去了一切，不知道该怎么活下去。直到最后，他也没有得到解脱。”Dean叹了口气。

“他教会了我关于追捕怪物的每件事，但是……我有些希望他没有。他满心只想着报仇，可我和Sam……我们需要一个父亲，而不是一个……教官。”他望向Castiel的脸，看到它的脸上明显地写着追问。

“他也去世了。几年前死于车祸。”

Castiel握住Dean肩膀，轻轻捏了捏。这个动作让Dean感到惊讶。他喝了一口天使的热巧克力，甜腻的热饮给了他一些安抚。

“你有家人吗？”Dean问道，想从天使的表情里找出答案。

Castiel点点头，盯着自己的手。

“你有妻子么？孩子？”也许Castiel也失去了家人，这个想法让Dean的肠胃扭转。

但是这次天使摇了摇头。

“兄弟姐妹呢？”

Castiel点点头，神色疲惫，仿佛看起来突然成熟了许多。但也许没有它真实年龄那么成熟，它似乎很疲惫。

“我很抱歉。你一定感觉很孤单。”

天使在看着他，看了又看。Dean觉得自己要沉溺在那片温情的目光中了。然后Castiel摇了摇头，Dean明白它想说什么。它想告诉Dean，它现在不再孤单了。

一个温暖的感觉在Dean胸口蔓延，他忍不住扬起一个弧线柔软的微笑。

“我们该睡觉了，伙计。”他拍了拍Castiel的膝盖，从沙发上起来，“这次你能睡着吗？”

Dean看到天使的眼睛望向卧室，然后低头盯着自己的手，乖乖地点了点头。

Dean长叹一口气。‘管他呢！’

“如果你愿意的话，你可以来卧室睡。”Dean有些难为情地揉着脖子。在看到Castiel抬起头来惊喜地看着他时，他连忙补充，“但是不许抱着我！喂，别跑——听见没有！”

天使根本不理他，直接冲进卧室，让Dean又气又想笑。

Dean已经很多年没有在入睡前听到枕边有人轻轻喘息了，他甚至忘了这种感觉有多好。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Castiel正在兴致勃勃地品尝一生中第一份煎薄饼。Dean坐在餐桌对面看着他的天使吃早餐，看得满脸幸福。

这时从外面传来咚咚的敲门声。Castiel马上警惕起来，睁大眼睛，背后翅膀瞬间展开。

“没关系，你留在这里，Cas。我出去看看。”Dean拍了拍天使的肩膀，走到门口去应门。

“噢，Sam！”Dean叫着弟弟的名字。

看到Sam怒发冲冠地站在门外，Dean这才想起他答应给弟弟打电话——但显然他忘了打——并且从Sam那双喷火的双眼中可以判断，他有大麻烦了。

“‘噢，Sam！’，这就是你想跟我说的？”Sam咆哮道。

“听着，我真的很抱歉，我忘了……”

Sam长腿一迈，直接跨进客厅。Dean被顶得后退一步，皱着眉头把门关上。

“你知道我有多担心吗？”Sam不客气地大吼，“你把一个怪物带回了家！我他吗还以为你被咬死了！”

“冷静一下，Sam！我很好！而且我不准你说Cas是怪物，它不会伤人！”

“Cas？哈，所以你一直忙着玩你的新宠物，连给你弟弟报个平安的时间都没有，对吧！”

“别跟我这样说话。”Dean也有些火了。

“什么时候你能像个有责任心的成年人，我就不这样跟你说话！”Sam推了哥哥一把，Dean再次后退。天使呼地冲到两人中间，把Dean护在身后。它恶狠狠地怒视着Sam，喉咙里发出恐怖的吼叫，一双气势汹汹的黑翅膀全部展开了。

“搞什么！”Sam大叫一声，接着被天使用力推开，后背撞到门上发出一声巨响。

Dean鼻子里闻到一些凛冽的高山空气的味道。房间里气流摩擦碰撞，电力嗡嗡作响，像是即将降临一场雷暴。Dean突然紧张起来，担心Sam会被Castiel所伤。

“Cas，没关系。”他挣扎着说，用手轻轻抚摸Castiel的翅膀。

天使停止咆哮，远离Sam，靠在Dean身上。但同时眼睛没有离开那个吓傻了的弟弟。

“你该走了。”Dean尽可能地用他最平静的嗓音说，“我会给你打电话，这次我不会忘了，我发誓。现在赶紧走。”

Sam点点头，拉开房门。但是没有转身背对着天使，而是一步步后退着，匆匆离开Dean的公寓。

Castiel在确定Sam不会回来之后，这才转身面对Dean，双眼中的蓝色光芒逐渐消退。

Dean如字面意思的身心俱疲。他认为他该为天使擅自攻击Sam的行为斥责它，但他也知道Castiel不是一条他可以训练的狗。它是一个强大得远远超过Dean的生物，充满野性，只要它想，它可以随时招出一道闪电把Dean劈成两半。但它并没有那样做，而是选择保护他。

Dean试着处理眼前情况，想要说些什么。天使凑得越来越近，用双翼轻轻包住Dean。

猎人感觉到羽毛在摩擦他的脖颈后边，让他浑身像是过电流般的战栗。

Castiel用脸颊蹭了蹭Dean的脸，像一只巨大的猫想在他身上留下些气味标记。然后天使便离开了，回厨房继续享用它没吃完的煎薄饼。留下Dean一个人站在这里，双眼盯着门口，脸上皮肤因为刚才的触碰而炙热，不断纳闷着自己心脏为什么跳得这样厉害。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Castiel平静如初，仿佛什么都没发生过，只是脸上有些不易被察觉的内疚。它津津有味地吃光了煎薄饼，然后洗了个澡（它想要Dean帮它洗，但是Dean拒绝了，因为上次看到天使裸体时引起的骚乱还在敲他的警钟）。

洗完之后，天使看了会儿电视。Dean借机把自己锁在卧室，给Sam打电话。

“喂？”

“嗨，Sam。我……我很抱歉之前没给你打电话，并且……我很抱歉刚才在这里发生的事。”

“好吧，唉……没关系。至少你是安全的。但是Dean，它经常这样吗？你确定它没有危险性？”

“我确定！我的意思是，没有，它从来没有这样过。它的性格非常温和，并且它在努力学习人类的东西……我猜你吓着它了，所以它出来保护我。”

“有可能。那么……你们两个相处地好吗？”

Dean感觉耳根在燃烧，他很高兴弟弟现在看不到他。

“是啊，我们相处得挺好。”

“它翅膀上的伤怎么样了？”

“很快就能痊愈。”Dean的肠胃在打结，他知道Sam接下来想说什么。

“痊愈之后你打算怎么处置它？”

“我，我还没想好……”Dean叹了口气。

“你应该想一想。”

“我知道。”Dean不耐烦地回答。

“我给Bobby打个电话，他可能知道该怎么做。”

“好吧，也许这是个好主意。”

电话两端的人都沉默了一会儿。最后，Sam率先开口。

“小心点儿，Dean。需要帮助的时候就给我打电话，好吗？”

“好的，我会的。替我跟Jess问好。”

“知道了。拜，Dean。”

Dean挂断电话，走进起居室。他发现Castiel站在窗口向外张望，看起来很悲伤，并对着窗外天空叹了口气。这个画面让Dean胸口一阵收紧。

他远远地注视着天使，意识到它一定是在渴望自由。Dean困住了它。出于某些自私的原因，他想把天使留在身边。但他现在看到了Castiel的痛苦，它需要一个广阔的天空去展开双翼飞翔，需要自由自在地生活。野生动物被强行圈养的下场只有郁郁死去。

“嗨，Cas，你想出去散步吗？”Dean勉强笑了笑，希望天使看不到他笑容中的苦涩。

单纯的天使没有发现Dean的异样，只是惊喜地看着他。

Dean对它鼓励地点点头，“不过我们要等到天黑之后再出去，而且你需要一些伪装。放心，我已经想到我们可以利用的东西了。”

Castiel的脸被兴奋点亮了，急切地点着头。Dean给了他一个微笑，但是心脏抽痛得天翻地覆。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean找到一件米黄色的老风衣，披在天使身上。翅膀鼓鼓囊囊地藏在风衣下面，Castiel看起来很夸张，但它似乎很喜欢。

外面天已经黑了。他们走出公寓大楼，发现天空下起了小雨，所以街道上几乎空无一人。

Dean觉得Castiel一定不会喜欢这座城市——脏乱嘈杂，闻起来也没有森林的清新味道。但是天使的好奇心似乎占了上风，激动得双眼闪闪发光。

一开始大街上每开过一辆车，它都要被惊吓一番。但幸好，它很快就适应了。

Dean牵着Castiel的手，只是为了确保天使不会因为受惊而攻击路人。令人惊讶的是，天使表现得意外的温顺，没有惹出任何乱子。

他们走进一所公园。Castiel似乎很喜欢小雨，向后扬起头，用脸颊迎接着从天而降的细碎雨滴，唇边挂着一个温和的笑，几缕黑发粘在额头上。

当天使蹲下来全神贯注地跟一只流浪猫沟通感情时，Dean挪动脚步后退。如果他悄悄离开的话，天使会飞回森林里去吧。他本来就不该自私地把它留在身边。

但当他看到天使因寒冷而微微颤抖的样子时，还是毫不犹豫地把它拖回了家。

回到公寓之后，Dean帮Castiel脱下风衣，用毛巾擦干它的湿发。不知怎么，在做这些事情的时候，他的胸骨下面好像有什么从未有过的东西在渐渐膨胀。

天使并不知道Dean下了一个怎样艰难的决定，它只是对Dean轻轻微笑。

直到现在Dean才真正明白，他竟不知不觉间从天使身上得到了比自己预期的多得多的快乐。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

从那天开始，事情变得越来越艰难了。对Dean来说，如同地狱般煎熬。

Dean完全不能静下心来思考什么事，因为他的注意力全部集中在Castiel身上，甚至连视线都无法从它身上移开。当天使发现了一些有趣的东西（比如刚煮好的咖啡的味道）时，嘴角会扬起一个微笑。它喜欢用修长优雅的手指摆弄Dean的东西（他真不应该允许它这样做，但他就是无法板起脸来训斥这个小混球）。从那双翅膀的动作上可以看出它的每种情绪变化。还有那双眼睛，Dean可以什么事都不做，只是着迷地看上它们一整天。

Dean不能再这样下去了，他必须做些什么。也许他只是太疲惫，需要缓解一下压力。

“嘿，Cas。我得出去一下，因为我需要……解决一些事情。”

天使看着他，没有反对。于是Dean穿上夹克外套，抓起钥匙，“饿了的话，冰箱里有些剩下的奶酪通心粉。那么……乖乖待在家，我很快就回来。”

锁门的时候Dean有些紧张。他告诉自己，天使在家不会出事，也许它会看一晚上电视。

一开始他只想把天使从脑海中赶出去。几杯龙舌兰下肚之后，他的目的达到了，并且开始醉醺醺地寻找他的猎物。

走出酒吧时，他怀里搂着一个身材娇小的黑发女子。她的笑容很灿烂，可惜眼睛不够蓝。她的家就在附近。当两个人跌跌撞撞地走进女孩公寓时，他们差不多已经把对方的衣服剥掉了。

她的嘴唇尝起来像是某种少女口味的鸡尾酒，长长的指甲在Dean身上留下了些浅红色抓痕。Dean确定自己做的很好，尽管他在抚摸那些柔软的肌肤时，仍有些黏稠的东西在扭曲他的内脏。

他的高潮伴随着大声呻吟到来，随后体力不支地倒在女孩身上。她咯咯地笑着，手指穿过他的短发。他把脸埋在她的胸口，倾听她的心跳。

Dean感觉很不好，非常不好。实际上，这滋味真他吗糟透了。当Dean道歉并坚持离开时，女孩看起来很失望，但是没有发火，让Dean松了口气。她坚持给他一个号码，他收下了，虽然他很确定他不会打。

Dean步行回家，冷空气让他清醒了不少。

他站在门前，祈祷Castiel已经睡着了。像平常一样，他的祈祷没有成真。Castiel从沙发后面露出一颗小脑袋偷偷看他，翅膀欢快地扇动。就像一条迎接主人回家的小狗，快乐地直摇尾巴。

但当它扑向Dean时，脸上的笑容瞬间消失得无影无踪。Dean感觉心脏在沉沉地往下坠，揉了揉脖子后面，想掩饰爬上脸颊的潮红。

“我去洗个澡。”他嘟囔着，尽可能快地穿过房间。但是一扇张开的翅膀拦住了他的去路。他抬起头来，正对上天使怒不可遏的脸。

“听着，我真的很累——”他还没说完这句话，就被一只有力的手扼住喉咙。Castiel猛地将他推到墙上，力气大得把他肺里的空气都撞了出来。

Dean甚至没有反抗。他闭上眼睛，无力地把头向后倚着墙壁。天使在用力嗅着周围空气，这次Dean非常清楚自己闻起来是什么样子——酒精和性爱的气味。

天使在冷笑，笑声贯穿了Dean的骨骼。他睁开双眼，愤怒在他的血管中突然变得炙热滚烫。

这是他的生活，他的自由！天使凭什么指责他？

但是Castiel做了一件他意想不到的事——它倾身靠近，吻上了Dean的嘴唇。

Dean的心在狂跳。他急切地张开嘴，吞下了天使的舌头。这是个粗糙，短暂的吻。当Castiel撤回时，Dean发出绝望的呻吟。它的双唇顺着Dean下颚的轮廓下滑，用牙齿咬住了Dean的脖子。这让Dean回过神来，一把推开了它。

“Cas！”他呼出一口气，看到天使的脸上布满惊讶。他的心脏跳得飞快，并伴随着大量恐惧。是的，恐惧。他不知道他在害怕什么，但这是唯一一个填满他身体的情绪。

天使必然感受到了，或嗅到了Dean的变化。因为它后退了，愤怒从脸上消失，被担心取代。

“我去洗澡。”Dean喃喃地说，几乎是跑进浴室。

他脱掉衣服，打开淋浴，让温水把自己冲刷干净。他的手在不住地颤抖，双膝发软。最后不得不坐在淋浴间的地上，任水花拍打着后背。‘这他吗究竟是怎么回事？’他脑子里一团混乱，甚至搞不懂自己在想什么。只是一次打猎，他的生活就天翻地覆了。天使强行冲进了Dean的生活，让所有事情都跟着复杂起来。

不，它不是自愿来的——是Dean邀请了它，把它从森林里带回家中。

如今一切都脱轨了。下次Sam再说什么事是个愚蠢的主意时，Dean一定会听，他发誓。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天醒来时，Dean头痛欲裂。昨天发生的事情涌入大脑，让他不想起床。天使可以照顾自己，几天前Dean教过它怎样使用微波炉。Dean不打算离开床面对这个世界，至少今天无法面对。

门铃响了，Dean抓过一只枕头蒙住脑袋。但这是没用的，门铃又响了一声。他意识到Castiel可能会被门铃吓坏，于是他气急败坏地下床，不耐烦地抱怨。

按铃的人是Sam。这次他看起来并不生气，而是担忧。

“Sam？你来做什么！”

“我们需要谈一谈。”

“我看出来了。”Dean嘟囔着，让弟弟进来。他先检查了天使在哪儿。很快在厨房发现了它，正和一碗牛奶麦片粥玩得很开心。

Sam坐在一张扶手椅上，Dean倒进沙发。

“有话快说。”Dean哼了一声。

“是关于Castiel的事。”

Dean皱眉，感觉肠子在自己跟自己玩翻绳儿，“我告诉过你了，它很好。”除了昨天它吻了我。但那件事Dean打死也不会告诉弟弟。

“我知道，Dean，但是……我犯了一个错误，我想我把你卷进了一个麻烦里。”Sam烦躁地抓了抓头发。

“你犯了什么……看在上帝的份儿上，Sam，赶紧说出来！”

Sam做了个深呼吸，但说的时候仍不敢直视Dean的眼睛，“在我翻译那本以诺语的书时，我翻错了一个地方。我以为那是如何驯服天使的方法，但实际上，它是……它是天使的交配仪式。”说到最后，他终于鼓起勇气盯着哥哥。

Dean不可思议地盯了回来，“你说什么？交配？你是想告诉我——”

“你把天使按在地上叫它的名字，意思是你想跟它交配。就是这样。”

Dean像尊石像一样一动不动地盯着Sam，甚至忘了喘气。但他没注意自己肺里已经空了，直到因缺氧而头晕目眩。

“Dean，我非常抱歉！我真的不知道……”

当Dean终于能呼吸了，他揉着自己太阳穴，“见鬼……见鬼！”现在一切都说得通了。但这种感觉非常，十分，极其地可怕。

“对不起……”Sam垂头丧气地说。

“对不起有个屁用！你到底有没有意识到你惹出一个多大的乱子？！”Dean从沙发上一跃而起，焦急地在房间里踱步。

“就像是……你不小心让我结婚了？”

“唉……不完全是……不，这是两码事！如果我跟一个女孩不小心结婚了，我可以跟她解释，做些补偿。但是现在，你让我怎么跟天使解释我他吗不想成为它的配偶？！”

Dean没意识到他说话的音量有多大，直到他听到身后的脚步声。他转身，正好看到Castiel冲进卧室的背影，咣的一声关上房门。

“见鬼！”Dean咒骂道，把自己丢进沙发。

“我觉得，它比你以为的更懂事。”Sam也注意到了，Dean只是一脸不悦地瞪着他。

“你给我闭嘴，Sam！”他恼火地呻吟着，双手捂住脸，“我感觉很不好，糟透了。万一……万一它跟某些物种一样，被配偶遗弃之后会伤心而死怎么办？我不能对它那么残忍！”

“我会继续调查，也许能找到什么办法打破你们的绑定。”

“希望你这次的研究能比上次靠谱。”

“我说了我很抱歉，Dean。”

Dean叹气，“我知道，只是……”他绝望地摇摇头，“我跟它怎么可能成为伴侣呢？我不知道你注意到没有，它是雄性，我也是。我们要如何……”Dean咽了下口水，甚至不知道该如何说出那个字眼。

“呃，你不能用人类的眼光看待天使。你知道，它们是无性的。”

“它并不是无性。我见过它的裸体，它的雄性器官很完整。”

“是啊，我知道，但我说的不是这个。我想说的是，它们有人类的生理特征，但它们并不像我们这样看重性别和性取向。再说它们的繁殖方式和我们不同，所以性别不会成为它们相爱交配之间的障碍。”

“好吧，我明白了，它们想跟谁做爱就跟谁做爱。实际上，这样的想法很先进。但是配对呢？有什么关系？”

“关于繁殖的部分，我还没有得到足够多的信息，只知道天使只跟它们真正的配偶交配。我想这就是它们绝种的原因。一旦大量天使死于一场战争，那么它们的配偶不会再跟其他存活的天使繁殖后代。”

Dean呼吸沉重，“我不打算跟一个天使繁殖后代！再说了，怎么繁殖？我是个人类！我们之间是不可能的！”

“也许自然界会试图保存血统。如果一个生物是该物种的最后一个，它不能找到同类配对，那它就必须找其他的类似物种交配。”

Dean摇头，“太疯狂了。”

“好吧。但是既然你能读出它的名字，就意味着你的基因可以跟天使兼容。”

“兼容个鬼！”Dean再次跳了起来，“我绝不接受跟一个非人类物种生孩子！太恶心了！”

Sam站起来，一只手放在哥哥肩上，“我们会解决这个问题。我保证。”

Dean感觉泪水在燃烧他的眼球，“好好研究，尽可能找出解决办法。”

“好。”Sam拍了拍Dean的后背，“你会好起来吗？”

Dean叹气，“会的。现在你快回去研究吧。”他无奈地望向卧室的门，“现在我有一个被我抛弃的丈夫需要安慰。”

Sam无力地微笑，“一有什么发现，我就立刻通知你。”

Dean点点头，把Sam送到门口。

“Dean，我真的非常抱歉。”

“算了，你不是故意的。”

Dean Winchester是个懦夫。

除了这个，再没有其他理由能够解释他为什么不敢面对天使。并且，天使让这件事更复杂了。它在一心一意地躲开Dean——Dean一走进卧室，它就飞进浴室，把自己锁在里面几个小时。每次Dean深呼吸一口气，打算开口跟它好好谈谈，它就立刻调大电视音量。

天使甚至再也不看Dean一眼，这让他好不容易收集起的勇气火星统统熄灭了。

就算天使配合又怎么样？Dean根本不知道该对它说些什么。情况一团糟，他甚至不知道从何说起。从那个交配仪式吗？是啊，那是一切错误的根源。虽然他不知道为什么他能读出那个名字，但他应该对天使负责。是他误导了Castiel。

上帝啊，说白了这就是一场抢婚，不是吗？他强迫Castiel成为他的配偶，它根本就不是心甘情愿地接受。他如字面意思地让一个天使屈服与他。想到这里，Dean就觉得心中痛苦不堪。

他应该意识到这些事的。Castiel注视他的方式，总是想要亲近他，试图保护他。如果不是出于被绑定后的无可奈何，它根本不会凭自我意志对Dean示好。

Dean心痛得厉害，因为他意识到他竟然如此天真，自作多情地认为天使也许喜欢上了他。那些亲近和信赖，全都是因为那个交配仪式，不是吗？同样，他觉得自己被Castiel深深吸引也一定是因为这个。

知道真相之后他感觉稍微安全了一些，毕竟面对一些超自然仪式的影响比面对自己的意外动情要轻松得多。但同时，他被这个真相打击得一塌糊涂也是实实在在的难过。

他不知道该做什么，只是看着天使用翅膀裹住身体，蜷缩在起居室角落，如同第一天被带过来时的那样。它发出一些低沉轻柔的旋律，像是在小声地给自己唱歌，安抚那颗被Dean伤到的心。最后Dean叹着气在咖啡桌上为Castiel放了一碟三明治，躲进卧室，给它一些空间。

Sam那边毫无进展，Dean不知所措。他需要别人的意见，因为他已经陷得太深了，无法自救。

他给Bobby打了个电话。尽管尴尬得脸红耳赤，他还是老老实实地把一切告诉了他。Bobby是经验丰富的老猎人，Dean经常从他那里得到很多帮助。听完之后，Bobby答应努力找个办法解除配偶关系。

他们又讨论了该把天使送到哪里。森林是个不错的选择，他们能把它藏在里面。但是Dean不确定Castiel会开心，因为它似乎很喜欢人类生活，比如享受热水澡和汉堡。

或者，Castiel可以住在Bobby家里。辛格修理厂——人们这样称呼那个地方——Bobby在那收留了许多受伤，年纪太大，或太好斗的怪物。也有被主人们遗弃的宠物和没有利用价值的超自然生物。Castiel住在那里很安全，很少有人类靠近。

天使也许会喜欢帮Bobby照顾那些友好的独角兽、任性的双足飞龙和高傲的狮鹫，但Dean不能想象它和怪物们住在一起的样子。实际上，只要一想到Castiel将不在自己身边，Dean心中的苦楚便令他喉头哽咽。但这肯定是因为他们之间配偶关系的影响。只要解除了这层关系，他一定不会再对天使产生莫名其妙的迷恋，让一切恢复到从前。

Dean真心实意地谢过Bobby，却在老猎人祝他好运时，苦涩地笑了。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

这天，Dean要外出打猎。

离开公寓之前，他准备好了他能想到的天使可能会需要的一切。只一个晚上，明天就回来。

当他对天使说晚安时，它忽然握住了他的手腕，让他小小地吃了一惊。

“别担心，我明天就回家了。”看到天使的双眼里满是担忧，Dean安慰道。

Castiel环顾四周，找到一只马克笔，在Dean的手腕内侧画了一个简单的法印。然后叹了口气，松开了这只手，返回搭在沙发上的巢里。Dean低头查看手腕上的图案，似乎从来没见过这样的东西。

等一下，他见过。实际上，这个法印跟那天晚上在Castiel后背闪出的蓝光文字非常相似……但是这一次，他看不懂其中含义。他只希望Castiel没有给他下个什么‘不按时回家就倒霉’的咒语。

Dean最后一次检查好家里的防护咒语之后，开门离开了。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

这次Bobby给了他一个轻松的活儿——从一群小精灵身上收集掉落的精灵粉——就算走神去思念那双该死的蓝眼睛也不会有生命危险。小精灵不是凶残的怪物，但它们是一群难缠的小混蛋，不信你问Dean。最后他以得了一脸抓痕作为完结，但那群淘气的贱人念的咒语对他丝毫不起作用。他抚摸着手腕上的法印，心领神会地微笑。

完成工作之后已经是下半夜了。他疲惫地回到汽车旅馆房间，洗去森林和精灵粉的气味。

他躺在床上，忍不住想起Castiel。他希望天使一切都好。把它单独留在家里也许是个错误，但Dean一跟它共处一室就无法呼吸。他需要转移自己的注意力。当然不能再像上次那样，用去酒吧的方式转移，他永远不会再让Castiel从他身上闻到其他人的气味。

噢，上帝啊，一想起上次的事他就觉得自己是个蠢货。如果他知道天使已经将他看作自己的配偶，他绝对不会出去找别人寻欢作乐。他是个混蛋，但他讨厌出轨，尽管在他和Castiel之间的那个……那件事只是一段……客观上的伴侣关系。他们没有在谈恋爱，永远不可能谈，因为Castiel不是人类。

Dean感到劳累不堪。他远离自己的家，躺在一张陌生的床上。在这种情况下，人们会让某条界限悄悄溜走，任凭想象力肆意徘徊。Dean也一样，于是他开始胡思乱想。

如果他和Castiel在不同情况下相遇会发生什么事？如果他释放他们之间的感情会怎么样？如果他什么都不想地接受他们的关系会是什么感受？他仿佛看见了天使暖人心脾的微笑，明亮动人的蓝眼睛。他再次揉了揉手腕，想知道天使现在是不是蜷缩在他的床上，用脸颊蹭着他的枕头，嗅着上面的人类味道。

想着想着，一股暖流开始在Dean的腹部蔓延。

他在床上翻了个身，又想起了那双柔软的嘴唇。他的一只手不知不觉伸进毛毯下面，探入双腿之间，握住硬起的部分。他叹了口气，另一只手抓住床单，眼前浮现出天使滑顺轻柔的黑色羽毛。

Dean沮丧地呻吟着。他不该这样做，但他离家很远，在一张陌生的床上，被莫名其妙的配对作用而影响，所以管他呢！Dean需要一点享受，他又没伤害任何人。

他懒洋洋地移动手指，眯起眼睛，自由想象着那副清瘦的身体和那些巨大蓬松的羽毛，想象着Castiel以猫的姿态伏在他身上，想象着它的翅膀在空中愉悦地颤抖。他收紧手指，幻想那是天使的嘴唇。噢，是的，那双嘴唇看上去能完美地包裹他的欲望。

Dean呻吟得更加大声，加快手指的速度。他的大脑不遗余力地提供了一幅天使主动诱惑他的香艳画面，让他的快感成倍增长，即将攀上峰顶。

忽然之间，Dean听见脑海中有个从未听过的声音在呼唤他！那是一个低沉，沙哑的男性嗓音在喊他的名字，伴随着愤怒而具有威胁意味的咆哮。

他剧烈喘息着，手心一阵湿热，甚至溅到他的小腹。等他好不容易从高潮的余波中找回感官之后，呼吸仍然很沉重。他用床头柜上的纸巾清理干净，拉紧毛毯裹住自己，假装它们是那双温暖的黑色翅膀。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

在回家的路上，Dean的大脑里在随机播放以天使为主角的灾难片。也许那家伙已经发生了一些意外！没准儿做饭的时候它会把公寓点着了，或者洗澡时摔了一跤，脑袋磕到瓷砖上！见鬼，他究竟是哪根筋搭错了，居然把Castiel一个人……不，一个天使单独留在家里？！

Dean开门的时候心脏都快被那些想法吓得爆炸了，幸好开门的第一眼就看到了天使。

站在客厅，安然无恙的——Castiel——在看他。

老天啊，那双眼睛非要这么蓝吗？天使的头发像平常一样凌乱，但是翅膀在闪闪发光。‘难道它像个热恋中的小男生一样，为迎接我好好地打扮了一番？’Dean甜蜜地思索着，突然意识到他从进门到现在一直在盯着Castiel的胸口。

Dean终于抬起眼睛，望向天使的脸。天使用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，Dean的眼睛追踪着那个诱人的小动作，深呼吸一口气，正要开口，却被对方抢先了一步。

“你好，Dean。”一个低沉沙哑的嗓音响起，让Dean的脊柱随之颤抖——这正是前一个晚上出现在他脑海里的那个声音！

见Dean目瞪口呆，Castiel有些脸红地低下头，看起来很难为情。

“你……你在说话？”Dean结结巴巴地说。

“Castiel。在。尝试。”天使看着他，唇角露出一个害羞的微笑。

Dean一下子全明白了。为什么天使一直在看电视，有时还躲起来自言自语。显然，它是在练习人类的语言。Dean好奇天使是不是以前就会说英语，只是太久没用就遗忘了。考虑到从一开始天使就能听懂他的话，这个猜测不是没有道理。

“Cas！你太棒了！”Dean终于喊了出来。

天使微微一笑，但笑容稍纵即逝。“Castiel。需要。说话。”它认真地吐出一个个单词，看着Dean的双眼。

“你想和我说话吗？”

Castiel点了点头，“Castiel。不是。野兽。”

“我知道，Cas。我知道你不是野兽。对不起，如果我表现得像是我这样想的话，我向你道歉。”

天使皱眉，躲开了Dean的灼热目光。

“Dean。不喜欢。Castiel。”

Dean立刻激动地反驳道，“我喜欢！真的，Cas！你为什么会觉得我不喜欢你？我是不是……我是不是伤害了你的感情？看着我，Cas。”

Castiel照做了。它的眼神很复杂，蕴藏了许多许多的情绪，Dean害怕自己会淹没在里面。

“我喜欢你，Cas。”他发现自己的嗓音竟然有一点儿发抖。

天使摇了摇头，“可是。Dean。拒绝配对。”

这句话让Dean的心脏漏跳了一拍，眼角一垂，瞄到了Castiel的嘴唇。

哇哦，他们什么时候靠得这么近了？

Dean闭上眼睛沉思了一会儿，稳定情绪。

“听我说，Cas，那个配对仪式是……对不起，我不知道我当时在做什么。Sam翻译资料时弄错了一个地方，我不……我永远不会……唉，我真的非常抱歉。”

Castiel怀疑地盯着他，“抱歉？”

“是的！因为我强迫你接受配对，因为我没有征求你的同意。但我发誓，我绝对不是故意的。”

天使摇了摇头，“没有。强迫。”

Dean皱眉，“你说什么？”

“Castiel。想要。”

Dean连眨了好几下眼睛，颇感意外。天使想表达的意思不可能是Dean心中所想的那件事。

“什——什么？你想要——”

“配对。”天使点点头，“Castiel。给。Dean。显示名字。”它望着猎人的双眼，“Dean。念了。名字。”

Dean突然感觉呼吸这件事情变得无比艰难，就连身边空气也跟着沉重了起来，并逐渐升温。

“但是，为什么是我？”他听见自己的嗓音中混杂着困惑和渴望。

Castiel垂下睫毛望着地板，脸颊越来越红。

“Dean。聪明。”它喃喃地说。

Dean想起当时天使把他跟Sam耍得团团转。尽管费了好半天功夫才找到巢穴所在，但他确实成功了，在多年追捕经验的帮助下。

“Dean。强大。”它继续说着，朝Dean靠了过来。

Dean不好意思地移开视线，意识到自己的脸也慢慢红了起来。

“Dean。漂亮。”天使靠得很近，几乎是用喉音说出的这句话。

现在他们真的太近了，Dean能感觉到Castiel说话时吐出的热气拂过脸侧肌肤。

“Dean。气味。正确。”它轻轻嗅着，正如之前那样。

Dean咽了一下口水，用全部精力把天使支离破碎的字句连在一起去理解。“所以说，我能念出你的名字，是因为你想让我念？”

Castiel摇了摇头，发梢轻轻扫过Dean的下颚，“Castiel。只是。显示名字。……Dean。念出来。因为。Dean。是。正确的。”

Dean不是很明白天使想表达什么意思。这时，他想起了Sam曾经说过的那句话——既然你能读出它的名字，就意味着你的基因可以跟天使兼容。

Dean后退了一步，用两只颤抖的手指捏住眉心。他的大脑被再次搅乱了，数不清这几天里被搅乱的次数。

“Dean？”Castiel关心地问道。

所以说，他并没有强迫天使做任何事，对吗？太好了，这让Dean的愧疚感减轻了不少，但是仍然有很多事情一头雾水，比如他总是莫名其妙地被天使勾起欲望。

“Cas，那个……配对关系……它会不会影响我们，以某种方式？”

Castiel把头倾斜到一边，“不。配对很弱。我们。还。没有——”

Dean连忙抬起一只手阻止天使说完，“我懂了！懂了！”他知道Castiel想说什么，他们目前的关系只是徒有其表，并没有实质性的……举动。但即使只在心里想一想，他就觉得浑身不对劲。目前他不能讨论这件事。

看到天使似乎感到困惑，Dean补充道，“我的意思是……配对会不会让我对你产生什么感觉？”

Castiel把眉毛皱在一起，“不会。”

Dean呼出一口气，试图平复剧烈的心跳。

他所想的一切都是错的。Castiel不是被他强迫，而是自愿。而他被天使吸引也不是被配对影响，而是他发自内心的真真切切的好感。如果Castiel刚才的话都是真的，配对关系没有任何影响，那么天使显然对他有着同样的喜欢。

大量信息瞬间冲击进来，让Dean担心自己会膝盖发软地跪到地上。

Castiel开口打断了Dean的思考，“你。有吗？”

Dean看着它，“我有什么？”

“感觉。”

Dean审视着Castiel的脸，发现那双眼睛里饱含期盼和忧虑。这让他感觉像是有谁在用手拼命挤压他的心脏。

“是的，我有。”他险些窒息。

Castiel睁大双眼，咬了咬下唇，“但是。拒绝。配对。”

Dean很难忽视这句话中的失望。他叹了口气，“Cas，我只是暂时没想明白，很难相信自然界，或者什么更高级的力量想让我们在一起。我不确定我能理解跨物种伴侣的概念，它让我感觉不适应。”

这次Castiel听懂了，它缓缓低下头。

“但是这不意味着我不喜欢你，或者我没有被你吸引。”Dean揉了揉眼皮，疲惫地说，“至少我需要理清思绪，可能要花些时间。”

Castiel盯着他。天使无疑是美好的，值得任何人喜欢。只是现在Dean明白了他的所想所感皆出于自我意志。虽然很难接受，但这就是真相。

“我。等待。”Castiel坚定地说。

Dean感觉他对天使的情愫在心中疯长。他对它笑了笑，尽管有一点勉强。“谢谢你。”


	4. Chapter 4

从那之后，生活变得有些小尴尬。

Castiel小心翼翼地保持距离，不再靠近Dean。它给Dean留出足够多的空间去理清思绪，这正是Dean的要求。然而一个星期之后，Dean心烦意乱。他要如何理清思绪？他现在跟天使说话时它都不愿意看着他了！

这天下午，Dean的耐心终于被消耗一空。

“嘿，Cas！”他伸手碰了碰Castiel的羽毛末梢，试图让它把注意力转到他身上。

“呃……你知道这是什么吗？”他举起一把勺子在天使眼前晃了晃。

Castiel皱眉，“汤匙。”

Dean点了点头，欣慰地微笑，然后又找了个别的东西考它。

就这样，他们玩了一个小时的识物游戏。Dean随便拿出一些东西，问这是什么，或它们是什么颜色。有时Castiel很难记住正确的单词，甚至不知道该怎么说。于是Dean一点点地教它，并纠正它说话时的语法和时态。天使很聪明，很快就能说完整的句子了。这个过程非常有趣，Sam三岁的时候Dean就是这样陪弟弟练习说话的。

“Cas，你以前会说英语吗？”

天使点了点头，没有看他，“很久以前。”

Dean坐得更近了一些，进入了Castiel的私天使空间。他感觉到对方的温暖体温，让他的忍耐力即将决堤。

“你在——”这句话卡住了Dean的喉咙。他艰难地吞下去，手指仿佛突然有了自我意志似的，不受他控制地接近Castiel的翅膀。他装作一副若无其事的样子，用指尖悄悄夹起左翼的长羽，“你在森林里独自生活了多长时间？”

天使摇摇头，“很久。”它的嗓音几乎听不见，但却让Dean为之颤抖。

两人之间的沉默如水流一般静静流淌。Dean盯着Castiel悲伤的脸，试图想象是此时此刻它在想着什么。在这几分钟里，他们只听得见彼此的呼吸声。Castiel低头瞥见Dean的手指在羽毛末端蠢蠢欲动，不动声色地移开了翅膀。

Dean只好收回自己的手。

“但是天使有自己的语言，对吗？”他用改变话题掩饰尴尬。

Castiel点头，轻轻微笑。

“叫做以……以什么……”Dean努力回忆Sam提过的天使语言。老实说，他这才发现听弟弟说话时用点儿心是件好事。

“以诺语。”

“是啊，没错。你能用以诺语跟我说句话吗？我想听听看它是什么样子。”

天使答应了，咬住下唇，认真思索着想说的话。

当它最终开口时，Dean意外地觉得自己曾经听过。这种语言没有英语优美，听起来有些硬冷。但不知出于什么原因，Dean听得心潮澎湃。

他忍不住笑了，“那句话是什么意思？你说了什么？”

Castiel转了转眼睛，脸颊泛起一丝不易察觉的浅红，“不告诉你。”它哼了一声。

“别这样，告诉我吧！”Dean轻轻撞了一下天使的肩膀。

“不要。”

“Caaaaas！你必须告诉我！否则我会被好奇心杀死！拜托！做做好事！”Dean哀求道。

“那句话的意思是，你是一个烦人的人类。”

“我不信！”

Castiel不客气地转身离开，但Dean拦住了它的去路。

“我知道你不可能那样说。那句话到底什么意思？”Dean忽然得意地笑了一下，“你说的是你喜欢我，对不对？”

天使翻了个白眼，再次转身，还用翅膀拍打Dean的脑袋。

“喂！”Dean哈哈大笑，伸手想要推开那双翅膀。没想到天使瞬间避开了，Dean扑了个空，险些栽倒在地上。

“好哇！你现在有能耐了是吧，我看你敢把我怎么样！”Dean再次发动进攻，但他笑得太厉害了，Castiel轻轻松松地就把他压到地板上。

Dean慢慢止住笑，深呼吸一口气。他意识到天使正跨坐在他的大腿上，双手把他的两只手腕摁在两侧。他的心脏跳得如此剧烈，他真担心它会跳出胸膛。

“Cas？”他叫了一声。

“烦人的人类，”Castiel低声咆哮着，但那双蓝眼睛里闪烁着笑意，“你应当向我展示一些尊敬。”它的嘴唇离得那样近，几乎触碰到了Dean的唇角。

这样近距离的亲密触碰让Dean的呼吸停了一拍。但是天使什么都没做，只是放开了他，从地板上站起来。

Dean仍然平躺在地上，看到Castiel盘腿坐进沙发，用遥控器打开电视。

“Cas？你想做什么？”Dean问道，坐了起来。

天使倾斜着头，“看电视？吃晚餐？我饿了。”

Dean忍不住笑了笑，然后摇头，“不，我的意思是你将来打算做什么，你有什么想去的地方吗？”

“你想要我走？”

“不，不是！我只是猜测你可能不想把余生锁在一个小小的公寓里。你不想用你的翅膀在天空飞翔吗？不想再次呼吸到外面的新鲜空气？”

Castiel望向窗外，点了点头，但是很快垂下头来。

“你想回到森林里吗？我们能给你找到一处安全的地方。”

天使耸了耸肩，拒绝看着Dean的脸。

“或者……我有一个朋友，Bobby，他住的地方养了很多超自然生物。你可能会喜欢跟他生活在一起，在那儿没人能打扰到你。”

Castiel静静地听着，自始至终都没有任何反应。它很沮丧，Dean能从它那双合拢的翅膀上看出来。他凑近了一些，跪坐在Castiel面前的地板上，仰头看着它。

“嘿，老兄，告诉我你想要什么。”

那双蓝眼睛终于转向Dean。“我想和你在一起。”它郑重地回答。

天使的凝视如此灼热，Dean很难继续思考。他咽下口水，点了点头，“如果这是你想要的，我们能——我们会解决它。”

天使没有笑，只是呼出一口气，闭上眼睛。

Dean拍了拍它的膝盖，从地上站起来，“你晚上想吃什么？”

“薄煎饼。”

“晚餐吃薄煎饼？”

“我喜欢薄煎饼。”

天使撅嘴的样子让Dean大笑。

“还有很多你没吃过的东西。我打算做一道新菜，你想帮我吗？”

Castiel指了指电视，“我看。你做饭。”

Dean再次大笑，无可奈何地摇了摇头。“你可真直接。”他嘟囔着，朝厨房走去。

他试着不深入思考当Castiel说它想和他在一起时的眼神，还有他让它留下的事实。他确实希望它能留下，但他知道天使最终还是会改变想法，选择自由，离开他。

只是在那之前，Dean想要它陪伴在自己的身边。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

几天之后，Dean去一家咖啡厅跟Sam见面。

“发生了什么事？你看起来很兴奋。”当两人坐在一张餐桌后面时，Sam开口说着。

Dean用叉子戳了戳他的派。“Cas跟我说话了。”他笑容满面地说。

“什么意思？”Sam扬起眉毛。

“天使说了英语。”Dean说得很慢，让他的弟弟更容易理解。

“你在教它说英语？”Sam似乎很惊讶，但是没有Dean想象中的那么激动。

“没有，它以前就会说，只是……需要复习。你知道，它自己在森林里生存了几十年。”

“它跟你说它在那里待了多久了吗？”Sam皱眉，上半身越过餐桌靠近Dean。

Dean摇摇头，又戳起一叉子派送进嘴里，“我不认为它能记得清，那可是很长的一段时间。”

Sam点了点头，啜饮着他的咖啡。“那么……你们谈起配对的事了吗？”他试图用轻松的语气询问，但他隐藏不了跟Dean讨论感情时的别扭表情。仿佛Dean是个野生动物，稍不注意就会被吓跑。

“谈了。”Dean不情愿地回答，希望Sam能放弃这个话题。

“然后呢？”Sam催促道。

Dean感觉弟弟的眼神已经洞穿了他的头盖骨，脸颊逐渐升温。他没有看着弟弟，只是盯着手里的叉子。“然后它是真的……想跟我配对，所以它才向我展示了它的名字。显然，它觉得我还不错。”他玩笑般地对Sam说，但是掩饰不了他发烫的脖子和耳朵。

Sam若有所思地点点头，“嗯，是啊，这就……这就说得通了。所以你们的关系改变了很多，对吗？我是说你确实很关心它。”

Dean再次低下头，叉起一块派塞进嘴里。

“是的。我还问过它我们的配对关系会不会影响我对它的感觉，它说并没有影响，至少目前还没有。”

Sam一言不发，Dean抬头看到弟弟在挑眉盯着他。

“怎么了，Sam？我是害怕有些超自然的力量会让我有感觉！”

“我觉得，如果你被它吸引，不管有没有配对你都会对它有感觉。配对是吸引力的结果，不是原因。”Sam的语气听起来像是他们在讨论一道数学题，而不是Dean的感情生活。

“是啊，它也是这么说的。”Dean揉了揉脖颈后面。他很高兴Sam能接受整件事，但他仍然感到尴尬。

“这么说，你喜欢它？”

Dean差点被一口派噎死。他第一个反应就是否认，但他深呼吸一口气，决定面对。

“你又不是没见过Cas，你知道它是个美男。”

Sam喷笑了。他不惊讶，因为他记得Dean在上中学的时候能跟任何两条腿的东西做爱。当然，他最终稳定了下来，只接受女孩。但Sam总怀疑这里面更多的是父亲的影响，而不是Dean自己的选择。

Sam不知道John是怎么说的，只记得父亲发现Dean在黑斑羚里跟一个男孩接吻。他们大吵一架，还把Sam送走。从那之后John再也没好好看Dean一眼，Dean也再没有跟男孩约过会。他故意把自己表现得特别硬汉，身边总是围绕着女孩，摇滚，越野车，烈酒。

也许后来父亲忘了这件事，但是Sam没忘。

“我喜欢Cas。”Dean非常认真地说，“它身上有很多不同之处。我是说，不单单是那双翅膀。顺便一提，翅膀真是棒极了！但是不知道为什么，我觉得它特别可爱。它喜欢简单的东西，比如一个榨汁机。”他笑了，想起跟Castiel在厨房里一起做饭时的情景。

“还有，它很善良。”Dean继续说道，“你能从它的眼睛里看出来它有多善良。还有，它触摸东西的方式，总是用它长长的手指轻轻地碰。但是你知道的，只要它想，它就能赤手空拳杀了你。”他沉默了一小会儿，沉浸在自己跟天使的日常点滴中，然后继续喋喋不休。

“还有，它很有求知欲。每天都在学习新东西，探索所有事情，并且热爱生活。”

“Dean？”

“嗯？”Dean尴尬地看着弟弟，仿佛是个当场被抓住的小偷。

“你爱上Cas了。”Sam陈述道，像是在说一个显而易见的事实。

“我没有……”

“我看到了，Dean，你眼睛里闪着粉红色的桃心！”

“闭嘴，贱人。”Dean咒骂道，用剩下的派填满自己的嘴。

“混蛋。”Sam对哥哥微笑，然后表情变得认真起来。“你知道，也许……也许这就是原因。”

“什么原因？”Dean没听懂。

“这是你跟任何人在一起都没有这么快乐过的原因。”

“什么？你是想说我一直在谈恋爱上碰钉子是因为我在等一个天使？别逗了，多愚蠢的想法！”

Sam深呼吸一口气，打算继续说下去，但是Dean抬起一只手制止了他。“我可不相信有什么神秘力量在控制我跟谁在一起。不，我相信人的命运由自己做主，其他的全是胡扯。”

Sam叹了口气，但是点点头。“好吧，‘自己做主’先生，所以你到底用你的意志做了什么决定？”

“我想让它登记NHC。”Dean向后靠在椅背上，双手交叠在胸前，大胆地盯着Sam。

NHC，全称非人类公民（Non-Human Citizen），这是那些跟人类住在一起的超自然物种的官方许可身份。

Sam皱眉，甚至没费心去掩饰自己的担忧。他跟Castiel相处的经验无法让他相信天使适合跟人类生活在一起。“你确定吗？它跟你说过它想要这个身份？”

“它只是说它想和我在一起。如果那些吸血鬼或狼人可以登记NHC身份，为什么它……他不能？”

“Dean，天使甚至不是一个得到公认的已知物种。”Sam的嗓音中充满怀疑。

“那我们就让他以新物种的身份登记好了！”Dean补充道，语气十分坚决。

“Dean……”Sam想让哥哥听听自己的理由，但是Dean双手扒在桌上，身体前倾地瞪着他。

“Sam，你一直想成为一个律师，你也一直对超自然生物的权利感兴趣。所以你懂这些专业知识。帮帮我吧，求你了。”

Sam长长地叹了一口气。当Dean用这种严肃的语气恳求他时，他真的很难拒绝。Dean主动求他帮助的次数非常少，这说明天使对Dean来说一定非常重要。

“我当然会帮你，Dean。但是我们得先跟Cas谈谈。”

“好！我们去找他！”Dean兴奋地拍了一下桌子，满脸笑容。

“等一下，现在？”Sam警觉地喊了出来。

“是啊。反正不管怎么说，我都想让你们两个好好谈一谈。”Dean跃跃欲试地说着，已经从座位上站了起来。“哦对了，这派味道不错，我再去买几个，打包回去带给他。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Sam站在门口，停驻不前。“你确定他不会再咬我一口？”

“他不会的……讲点道理，上次是你先吓到他的好吗？另外，他现在很冷静。”Dean反驳。但是当他看到Sam脸上怀疑的眼神时，又叹气补充道，“好吧，我先进去通知他一声你来了，这样他可以做好心理准备。”

“嗯，谢了。”

Dean翻了个白眼，用钥匙打开大门。

“我回来了！Cas！”

Dean听到从屋内传来脚步声，然后面前出现了一个用灿烂笑容迎接他的天使。

“你好，Dean。”

“嗨，老兄，我给你带了几个派。”

“谢谢你。”

“我还给你带了一个Sam。我弟弟，他跟着我回来了。他想见见你。”

Castiel惊慌地睁大眼睛，“现在？”

“是啊，他就等在门外。我可以让他进来吗？”

Castiel有些紧张地揉了揉脖子，然后点头。

Dean拉开大门，Sam迟疑地走进来。Dean看到Castiel的翅膀在背后摇晃，于是把一只手放在他的肩上，让他安心。

Sam走近几步，朝Castiel伸出一只手。“你好，Castiel。很高兴在更友好的情况下见到你。”

天使看着那只手，不舒服地扭了扭。

“怎么了，Cas？”Dean问道。

天使看起来很害羞，然后凑在Dean耳边轻轻说了几句话，还用一只手挡住不让Sam听到。

这个画面让Sam发自内心地弯起唇角笑了。

“Sam，Cas想问问你，在握手之前可不可以先闻闻你的味道。”Dean解释地说。

“噢——呃，好啊，当然可以。”Sam弯下腰，让Castiel的鼻尖能碰到他的脖子。显然这是闻一个人味道的最合适的地方，尽管尴尬得要命。

Castiel格外认真地嗅了嗅，似乎很满意。后退几步，向Sam伸出一只手。Sam连忙握住了。

“Sam，上次的事情我很抱歉。”Castiel说着。尽管说的时候有些口齿不清。但Sam一脸见证到奇迹的惊喜。

Dean站在旁边，忍不住在心里嘀咕，‘得了吧，Sam，他的声音确实很好听，但你有点儿出息好吗？’

“没关系，Cas。你攻击我只是为了保护你的配偶，对吗？”

Dean呼出一口气，准备踹弟弟一脚。但天使点点头，“是的。”他走到Dean身边，站得非常亲密，肩膀紧贴在一起。

“好了，你们到起居室坐一坐怎么样？我去拿几瓶啤酒。Cas，你可以一边吃派一边听Sam说话。”Dean建议道，不给他们制造一个尴尬沉默的机会。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

“所以，Cas，”当他们坐在起居室的沙发上之后，年轻的猎人率先开口，“Dean说你想和他在一起。”

天使点点头，低头小心翼翼地揭开派的包装纸。

“Dean想让我跟你谈谈，问一下你的意见。”Sam等待Castiel把目光从派转移到他身上。“你想申请一个非人类公民的身份吗？”

天使微微倾斜着脑袋，继续点头。

“这意味着你可以享有跟人类一样的权利。好吧，大部分一样。你能受到法律保护，没人会追捕你。”

“真的吗？有这种可能？”天使看着Dean。Dean正从厨房里走出来，递给Sam一瓶啤酒。

“是啊，但是你必须证明你适合跟人类共存。他们会对你做一些测试，问几个问题。不过别担心，我会帮你。”Dean挨着天使坐在沙发上，一只手抚摸着他的膝盖。

“你会帮我？”天使对他微笑。

“是啊，当然。如果你想要我帮你的话。”

Castiel转向Sam，“谢谢你，Sam，我想申请。”

Sam承诺他会安排所有必需的手续，然后兄弟俩一边聊天一边喝酒，Castiel一勺一勺地吃派。

当Dean用Sam的角度来看他们的时候，突然意识到他和Castiel膝盖触碰的方式有多亲昵，或者他说话时天使盯着他嘴唇的眼神有多倾慕。然而Sam什么都没说，只是对他们微笑，仿佛在看两只玩闹的小狗崽，很明显，他在想一些会令Dean感到难为情的事。

过了一会儿，Sam告辞离开。他走到门口，又转向Dean。

Dean很确定弟弟要说些让他想打他脸的话。“闭嘴，什么都别说，拜托了。”他烦恼地捏着鼻梁。

Sam给了哥哥一个贱人脸。“我只想告诉你，别畏首畏尾，想做什么就大胆去做。”他无奈地抱怨着，开门走了。

Dean重重地叹气，把额头贴在门后面。

“Dean？你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Dean给天使一个勉强的微笑。

天使微微眯起眼睛，但是什么都没说。

“你想出去散步吗？”

“想！散步会很开心。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean帮Castiel穿上风衣，藏好翅膀。也许天使永远都不能坦然地走在路上，把翅膀展示在人们面前，因为它们会招来不必要的关注。但如果能申请到NHC的身份，至少天使的安全能得到保障。

他们慢慢走进公园。Dean看着Castiel，思索着短短几天来在他身上发生了多少变化。他仍不是人类，仍有一点怪异。但自从他能开口说话之后，似乎比以前更加开朗了。当然，他不是个健谈的家伙，但他脸上的表情更加丰富，让Dean感觉大不一样了。

有时Dean发现天使也在看他。Castiel注视他的方式让他的心脏上蹿下跳，那双蓝眼睛里满含希望和一些更深层次的东西，像是他想进一步了解Dean。他看的并不只是Dean的脸，而是全部——他的该死的灵魂，一塌糊涂的过去，一切的一切。

这让Dean有些害怕。实际上，他真的非常不安，他很确定从来没有人这样盯过他。

这时，Castiel的低沉嗓音让Dean回过神来。

“谢谢你，Dean。”

“谢什么？”

“谢谢你帮我注……注……”

“注册身份。嗯，不用谢。是我把你从森林里带出来的，我要对你负责。”

“但我还是想谢谢你，那天晚上带我回家。”

最终他们停在一棵高大的橡树下面，枝干在他们脸上投下阴影。几分钟前太阳落山了，周围逐渐变暗，Dean能看到Castiel瞳孔里的蓝色微光。那双眼睛正紧紧盯着他的嘴唇，这一刻Dean忽然意识到他们站得有多近，甚至呼吸几乎都交织在了一起。

他看了一会儿天使的嘴唇，记起上次那个莽撞的亲吻，以及那双嘴唇是多么的柔软。他摇摇头，把想法赶出脑海。

“Cas，我——”他需要清清喉咙才能继续说下去，因为他的话语似乎被什么东西困住了。“Cas，我认为你做了一件错事。”

天使倾斜着头，像一只大型飞鸟。

“什么错事？”Castiel的嗓音听起来很受伤，让Dean感到肺部收紧。

“你太信任我了。你不了解我，不知道我是个多不靠谱的人。我不是那个最适合跟你长相厮守的伴侣，我不是……我不够格当你的配偶。”

“Dean。”Castiel的声音听起来那么柔情，Dean几乎要融化了。当天使抬手捧起他的脸时，他没有退缩。

“你以为你是我见过的第一个人类吗？我已经活了几千年，认识很多人，天使和人类。我见过很多……做过的事情你根本想象不到。你害怕你会拖累我，但事实是，你救了我。”

Dean凝视着Castiel，心脏跳动得那么剧烈，他确定它会在肋骨上留下淤青。

“我已经很久没感受到活着是一件如此美好的事了……我从来没在任何人身上感受到你带给我的一切，所以没有人比你更适合我。”

Dean闭上眼睛，靠近天使手心的触碰，但同时咬紧牙关。Castiel说的不对，即使听到这些话真的让Dean非常感动。

“你是个好人，Dean。正直，善良。我选择了你。所以请你，至少让我试着证明你是错的，让我向你展示你是最适合我的伴侣。”

Dean深呼吸了几次稳定自己，牢牢握住Castiel的手。

“我们回家吧。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

他们像往常一样度过夜晚。吃了些剩下的食物，看电视，还有聊天。

跟天使聊天这件事仍然让Dean觉得新鲜有趣。Castiel问了很多问题，有些真的很尴尬（Dean永远也想不到他要不得不解释一个卫生棉条的广告）。有时Dean忍不住对Castiel提出的困惑问题放声大笑，他真的很难不去亲吻天使撅起的嘴唇。

当他们都打着哈欠揉眼睛时，Dean认为今天该结束了。

“嗨，Cas，今晚你想不想……”他的嗓音渐渐变低，笨拙地挑选出恰当的词，“睡在卧室里？”

看起来天使在努力控制自己不要太兴奋。他对Dean露出一个柔软的微笑，然后点了点头。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

当Dean从浴室走出来时，看到Castiel已经在床的一侧躺好了，翅膀覆盖着身体，像是盖了一层羽绒被。

Dean在自己那侧的床上躺下，避免目光接触，尽管他觉得Castiel的目光一直追随着他。

关灯之后，沉默的气氛被一些羽毛摩擦的沙沙声打破，Castiel不自在地动了动。

Dean扭头着天使，回想起第一个夜晚发生的事。他给了天使一个鼓励的点头，Castiel把一侧翅膀搭在他身上。

Dean无意识地用手指穿过羽毛，听见Castiel发出一个心满意足的叹息。他感觉紧张正在从天使的身体里流走，逐渐放松下来。

“你喜欢让我抚摸你的翅膀，对吗？”

“不是我喜欢，是你喜欢。”天使纠正道。

Dean喷笑了一声，转头看着Castiel，手继续在翅膀上滑行。

他们互相凝视着对方。Castiel的眼睛里有一些闪光，仿佛瞳孔里藏了一个会发光的光源。

房间里唯一能听见的声音只有他们均匀的呼吸声。Dean意识到，通常在这种情况下会有成百万的念头在他头脑里穿梭。但是现在却没有。现在他能专注的唯一一件事，就是Castiel闪闪发光的蓝眼睛和他指间拂过的羽毛。

‘管他呢！’是Dean的最后一个想法。他把手指从天使的翅膀移到他光裸的后背，然后逐渐爬上那些深棕色的头发。Castiel的眼睛微微睁大，呼吸被这些抚摸打乱了。

Dean盯着那双嘴唇，将身体靠得更近。“我想吻吻你，可以吗？”

天使紧张地吞咽了一下，但还是轻轻地点了点头。

当Dean将嘴贴在天使的双唇上时，他知道自己再也退不回去了。

这次跟上次完全不同。这次的吻并不仓促，也没有充满不顾一切的绝望。它缓慢细致，更像是一次试探性的摸索。没有任何意图，没有其他目的，只是一个完美至极的亲吻。Castiel的嘴唇柔软温暖，那片舌头让Dean为之疯狂。当他们最终分开时，都无法自持地呼吸急促起来。

Dean凝视着天使的双眼，意识到他把对方拥得更紧了，Castiel基本上整个人……整个天使都伏在他身上。

Dean叹了口气，又吻了一次，这次只是短暂地轻轻一碰。

天使发出小动物一般的咕噜声，头渐渐垂下，舒服地贴在Dean的脖子上。Dean笑了笑，用手抚摸着天使的后背，拇指在光洁的肌肤上顺时针摩挲。天使的身体跟他能正好契合，仿佛他们天生就属于彼此。

以前Castiel的身体总是有些紧绷，似乎时刻在自我保护。然而现在那些紧绷感消失了，身体完全放松了下来。一定是因为他有了安全感，Dean知道这些，他有同样感受，胸腔就像被一缕温暖的阳光填得满满的。

过了一会儿，他听到Castiel睡着之后发出的呼呼声，忍不住露出一个微笑。


	5. Chapter 5

Dean发现自己在空中飞行，竟然没有感觉到害怕。

也许这是因为他不在那些金属棺材——通常人们把它们称之为飞机——里面，而是用自己的翅膀在飞行。一双从背后伸出的翅膀有力地拍打着空气，顺气流滑翔。

Dean感觉很好，肾上腺素在血管里恰到好处地流淌。

只是自由自在地飞翔。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean睁开眼睛，看到Castiel搂着他的脖子睡在一旁，睡得香喷喷的。

“早上好，天使。”

Castiel的睫毛微微抖了抖，眨了眨眼睛。但他依偎得更紧了，并且用翅膀裹住他们俩。

Dean大笑着把手放在天使背部，两扇翅膀中间的位置。“第一次遇见你的时候，我还以为你是一只凶残的猛兽，而不是可爱的小猫。”

“住口。”天使嘟囔着，把脸埋进Dean的胸口。

“Cas，你刚才梦见自己在飞吗？”

Castiel抬头看着他，“是的，你怎么知道？”

“因为我看到了。我在你的梦里。”

Castiel用手肘撑起自己，这样他能平视Dean的双眼。“你走进了我的梦里。”

“嗯。这是因为我们的配对关系吗？”

Castiel点点头，“配对被加强了。”

Dean扬起一侧眉毛，“因为那个吻？”

Castiel耸了耸肩，移开视线，“我想这是因为你终于肯接受我了。”

Dean不知道该说什么好，于是他望向天使的脸，细细研究每个细节。他的双唇，下颚弧线，乌黑的长睫毛。

Castiel抚摸着Dean的头发，“以后你还会亲我吗？”

Dean被这个问题哽住了，他决定用一个问题代替回答。“你喜欢我亲你吗？”

“我觉得亲你让我感到非常愉快，所以我喜欢。”

Dean大笑不止，拍了拍天使的脸颊，“用不着问我，你想什么时候亲我就什么时候亲我。”

“你确定？”Castiel抬起眉毛。盯着Dean的那双蓝眼睛又大又亮，脸颊上飘起一层浅红色的美妙光泽。

Dean笑得快喘不上气了。“是啊，Cas，我很确——”天使不等Dean说完这句话，瞬间在他嘴唇上“啾~”地吻了一小下。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean向来是‘见一个爱一个（love them and leave them）’的类型。但是现在呢，竟然深深地迷恋上了一个天使。

这几天里，他们分享了无数个情意绵绵的触碰和含情脉脉的亲吻，每天晚上在卧室的大床上相拥而眠。但是，仅此而已。

最奇怪的地方是，Dean居然对这些就已经感到非常幸福和满足了，甚至不需要做更亲密的事。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean越来越清晰地感受到他们之间的心灵感应，就像意识里有一个轻柔的嗡嗡声。不管什么时候，只要Castiel在他身边，这个声音就变得更加强烈。曾经他能从天使翅膀的动作上得知他的情绪，现在这件事变得更容易了，他无时无刻都能感受到Castiel的心情。

Dean知道这个心灵感应是双向的——无论何时，一旦他有任何负面情绪，天使都会过来安抚他，用翅膀拢住他的后背，或者亲吻他的面颊。即使Castiel什么都不做，只是静静地待在Dean身边，Dean都能感觉到心情在慢慢地好起来。他从来没意识到自己心里有一处空缺，也许是母亲去世时留下的，这么多年来再也没有人能填满。

没有任何人，除了天使。

不过，生活并不是甜美得毫无瑕疵。以前Dean总是对许给别人承诺感到恐惧，而现在他竟成为一位已婚男人。有时他仍在担心，自己做了一生中最蠢的决定。他害怕会搞砸一切，或者被天使抛弃之后会伤心难过。

当Dean离开天使足够远的距离，比如出门打猎的时候，他感受不到他们之间的心灵感应，就会情不自禁地紧张和焦虑。起先他以为这是因为他在担心Castiel的安危，后来他意识到真正的原因是他逐渐依赖天使，就像药物上瘾一样。但他毫不在乎。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean还有很多事需要操心。比如，给天使登记NHC。

他和Castiel一致同意让Sam成为发现新物种的人（Dean发誓，当他宣布这个决定时，他的书呆子弟弟的眼睛里盛满了激动的泪水）。完成了很多文书工作之后，他们收到了来自超自然研究所的邀请。

兄弟俩把Castiel的翅膀藏在风衣下面，用黑斑羚载他前往。尽管如此，Castiel仍感觉不是非常舒服。

去研究所的路上没那么糟糕。在相对安全的车里，Castiel的好奇心战胜了恐惧。他把鼻子贴在车窗玻璃上，看着外面的世界。他对抓住他兴趣的每件事物大发感慨，比如一幢高层楼房或一条怪模怪样的狗，甚至一辆脚踏车都能让他震惊。同时他也不高兴地做出结论，直接用翅膀飞过去比坐汽车舒服多了。

然而等他们踏进研究所的高大建筑之后，天使的好心情消失了。Dean知道原因，这里空气中处处充满敌意，如同一家冷冰冰的医院。当他们进入大厅的时候，情况甚至更糟了。每件东西都那么死气沉沉，闻起来像是金属和消毒剂的气味。

Castiel不喜欢这里。Dean能通过心灵感应感受到天使的焦虑，他试着用心灵感应给天使发送过去一些安慰。他不确定这样是否有用，但他在努力。

秘书通知他们稍等片刻。几分钟后，研究人员如约跟他们会面了。

“Winchester先生？”一个看起来没有得到充足睡眠的矮个儿男人说道，“你好，我是Chuck。”他跟Sam握了握手。旁边站着一个金发女孩，正死死盯着Sam，仿佛他是纯金做的。

Chuck对女孩做了个手势，介绍道，“这是我的助理，Becky。”

Becky整张脸都红了，带着一脸灿烂的笑容跟Sam热情握手。

当Chuck转向Dean时，Dean巧妙地向后努了努下巴。谢天谢地，Chuck看懂了这个暗示，朝Dean身后望去——只见Castiel几乎整个身体都伏在Dean背后，露出两只紧张的小眼睛，仿佛在拿Dean当挡箭牌。

Chuck和Becky带他们前往Chuck的实验室，一路上Dean都用力握住Castiel的手。

到达实验室之后，天使深呼吸一口气，尽量放松下来。脱掉风衣，展开覆满羽毛的翅膀。

“噢！老天啊！”看到翅膀的Chuck激动地大吼一声。

这动静立马吓了天使一大跳，摆出威胁的备战姿势，连翅膀上的羽毛都炸开了。但Chuck兴奋地绕着他转圈，仰慕地盯着翅膀，似乎没有注意到天使喉咙里正发出呼呼的咆哮声。

“很好，所以你在文件里描述的没错。现在我们要抽取一些血液样本，然后你们就可以离开了。”Chuck从实验室一侧搬来一把椅子，放在桌边。桌上摆放着很多各式各样的手术器具，提醒Dean他是多么不喜欢医生。

Dean转向Castiel，天使正瞪大眼睛望着他。Dean仿佛在脑海中听到Castiel在尖叫着“我不干！”。

他朝天使靠近一步，但Castiel明显退缩了，用翅膀裹住自己，瑟瑟发抖。

Dean能感觉到Castiel有多讨厌这间完全密闭的房间，像是被困在一处陷阱里。他知道天使不喜欢靠近不熟悉的人，最重要的是，他也不想让任何人用那些器具碰他。

心灵感应把悲痛的情绪传入Dean体内。他花了好大一番功夫才阻止自己把这些人赶到地狱，带Castiel尽快离开。

Dean深吸了一口气，试着用心灵感应安抚天使，轻轻抚摸Castiel的翅膀。

天使哆嗦了一下，Dean再次把勇气和保证传递给他。这一次，他在心中想象着他在用手指梳理Castiel的羽毛。

看起来这次心灵感应奏效了。天使信任地看着他，主动把羽毛凑过来。

“放心，Cas。只要我在这里，没人能伤害到你。他们只是拿走你几滴血，你甚至感觉不到，我保证。”

Castiel垂下翅膀，让Dean领着他坐在椅子上。

Becky走过来，准备器具。Castiel突然对她发出嘘声，注射器从她的手里掉到地上。她吓得浑身发抖的模样让天使更加激动，拍打着翅膀试图飞走。Dean不得不用双手按住他，一股脑地倒出了他能想到的所有安慰话，劝他回到椅子上。

“你们非要抽他的血吗？！”Sam焦急地问道。他实在不忍心看到天使的眼睛里充满恐惧。

“恐怕是的。”Chuck回答，走近椅子准备亲自来抽血。

“也许应该由你来做这件事。”Becky对Dean说，“如果你会用注射器的话。”她补充了一句，然后用目光征求Chuck的同意。

Chuck点了点头，“天使似乎只信任你。”

Dean看回Castiel苍白的小脸。看到天使怕成这样，他心疼得要命。

他弯下腰，平视着坐在椅子上的天使的双眼，温柔地说，“你希望我来做吗？”

Castiel拼命摇头，手指紧紧拽住Dean的夹克外套，那么用力，连指关节都发白了。

“Cas，别害怕，你得在我跟他们之间选一个。我们需要做这件事，然后就可以回家了，好不好？”Dean征求意见地看着Chuck。

Chuck只是耸了耸肩。“我倒是想做更多测试，还有一些扫描。但那些对注册新物种来说不是必须完成的项目。”

“瞧，渡过这一关之后，我们就能回家等通知了。就这么一件事，做完我们就能永远在一起了。你说过你想和我在一起的，不是吗？”

天使轻轻点了点头，稍微松开手指，但是没有彻底松手。

Dean咬紧牙关，想象他们正单独在实验室里。那确实很难想象，毕竟有好几个人在注视着他们。可是他希望Castiel能克服恐惧，这也是他需要的。

于是Dean倾身靠近，给了Castiel一个温柔的吻。它短暂，简单，不过足以让天使放松下来。

“好了，我来做吧。告诉我怎么抽血。”他命令道。

Becky小心翼翼地绕过天使——天使正喘着粗气地盯着她——手把手地教Dean抽血步骤。

“能让我们单独待一会儿吗？”学会了怎么使用注射器之后，Dean问道。

Chuck不安地咬着自己大拇指。“也许我不该同意。但是，算了，我们走吧。”他对其他人点点头，众人离开房间。

“谢谢你。”Castiel呼出一口气，Dean意识到这是他们下车之后天使开口说的第一句话。

“很抱歉让你不得不经历这个，但是马上就结束了。”Dean捧起Castiel的手，亲吻着他的手指。天使终于笑了，Dean把他额前的几缕头发拨开，对他报以同意的微笑。

“好的，让我们开始吧。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

终于回到家了。Castiel脱掉风衣便一头钻进床上。Dean也躺在他身边，把他拉进怀里，亲吻着他的额头。

“你真棒，Cas。”

“我明明是个胆小鬼。”Castiel把脸埋在Dean胸口蹭来蹭去，不好意思地说。

“不，你很勇敢。人类过去伤害过你，所以你会感到恐惧是理所当然的。最重要的是，你克服了恐惧。”

Castiel叹了口气，把爱人抱得更紧。

“我去做一些煎薄饼给你当奖励，好么？”Dean轻轻拍了拍天使的后背。

“不要，”Castiel摇摇头，“别离开，我想让你留在我身边。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

几天之后Sam收到研究所的来信，通知他新物种注册成功，现在Castiel可以申请NHC身份认证了。跟这封信一同寄来的还有一封热情洋溢的Becky的情书。看到这封情书之后Sam大窘，Jess哈哈大笑。

Sam他们坚持庆祝这个好消息。Dean不确定应不应该答应，因为不久前Castiel才刚刚在研究所里受了不小的惊吓，他想给天使一些宁静。但是Sam提醒他，申请NHC的时候会需要跟人更多接触，Castiel应该尽快适应。

Castiel声称他的“人类技能很生疏”，需要练习。另外，他想见见Sam的配偶。

于是第二天，Sam和Jess邀请他俩来家里吃晚餐。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

让Dean感到惊喜的是晚餐非常顺利。在Sam和Jess的陪伴下，Castiel似乎很放松。

饭后Dean在厨房洗碗，Jess进来取苹果派当甜点，并帮Dean一起洗。

“你真是太走运了！”当厨房只有他们两人时，Jess尖叫道。“Sam可没跟我提他长得那——么——帅！”

“呃，是啊。”Dean揉着自己脖子。

“还有那对翅膀！老天啊，他允许你碰他的翅膀吗？”

“允许。”Dean小声嘟囔，眼睛盯着Jess手里端着的派。

“所以说你们关系发展得不错？”

Dean感觉自己耳根都烧起来了，“Jess——”他叹了口气。

“好啦，好啦，下次等你喝醉的时候我再好好打听细节，嘿嘿嘿。”

“你真是一个可怕的女人，你知道吗？”

“我才不是！我棒极了！就连你的天使都喜欢我！”

“这真让我吃惊，他通常不会这么快跟陌生人交上朋友。”

“是呀，Sam跟我说过天使是怎么嫌弃他的，哈哈。”

Dean点点头，给派上淋了几勺冰淇淋。“不敢相信你们俩相处得那么好。我的意思是，他是需要尽快适应跟人类接触，但我没想到他这么快就接受你了。”

“因为我棒极了！”

“哼哼，也就你自己这么想。”Dean皱起眉毛。

“你不相信？那我们去问问他好了！”Jess抓起两盘加了冰淇淋的苹果派返回起居室，Dean在她身后跟着。

“嘿，Cas，我很好奇为什么你跟Jess这么快就混熟了？”Dean问道。

Sam在沙发上坐直了身子，显然他也想知道答案。“是因为她是女性吗？看起来比较没有危险？”他猜测道，无视了Jess不服气地撅嘴。

“并不是这个原因。在天使族群里，女性天使跟男性天使一样骁勇善战。据我了解，女性人类同样可以充满攻击性，尤其是保护她们的孩子时。”

“总之就是因为我棒极了！”Jess欢呼道。

Castiel轻轻微笑，“好吧，是这样，我很喜欢你。并且你身上带着孕育期特有的舒适味道，让我想起了我一个姐姐。”

说完这句，所有人都盯着他。

Castiel愣住了，靠近Dean低声问道，“我是不是说错话了？”

Sam终于呼出一口气。“Jess？你知道这件事吗？”

“我不敢肯定，我本来打算确认之后再告诉你的！”Jess尖叫出来，双眼睁得大大的，“我跟医生预约的是明天！”

“噢上帝啊！”Sam激动地把妻子举了起来。Jess咯咯地笑着，双腿盘在Sam的腰上。“我太爱你了。”他叹息道，把脸埋进Jess长长的卷发里面。

“呃，对不起，我不该提前说出来。”Castiel说着，靠在Dean身上。

Dean转身看着天使，脸上带着一个灿烂的笑容。“没关系，”他笑着搂紧Castiel的肩膀，“这是个好消息，应该早点儿让他们知道。”

Castiel终于笑了。Dean在他额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

他们为这个好消息庆祝了一番。

Cas和Jess聊着天使宝宝的事，兄弟来在喝酒。Dean要求给他们的孩子起名字，Sam说他可以给他下一个女儿起名，最后以兄弟俩的摔跤比赛作为结束。Jess不得不把Castiel拉回来，跟他解释这两个醉醺醺的大男人不是在打架，所以没必要去拉开他们。

离开Sam和Jess的家之后，Dean感到一股不可思议的居家幸福感。Castiel把他拖到床上，坚持该睡觉了。

“你很开心。”Castiel说着，当他们面对面地躺在床上。

“是啊，我很开心，我要成为叔叔了！Dean叔叔，听起来真棒！”

Castiel回给Dean一个大笑，用手指梳理着他的头发。“我喜欢你开心的样子。”他轻声说。

Dean闭上眼睛，温柔地抚摸天使搭在他身上的翅膀。“你呢？你开心吗？”

“开心，我都快忘了拥有一个家是什么感觉。”

Dean把天使拉近了一些，亲吻他的太阳穴。“那么，现在你有一个家了。”


	6. Chapter 6

疼痛把Dean从睡梦中惊醒，他花了几秒钟时间才意识到Castiel的手肘在撞击着他的肋骨。他连忙爬起来查看，只见天使盯着天花板，双眼茫然，好像还在半睡半醒中。额头被汗浸湿了，呼吸不稳，身体颤抖得厉害。

“Cas？”Dean试探地碰了碰他的肩膀。

天使抽搐了一下。“Dean。”他的嗓音十分沙哑，把Dean拉进怀里。

“嗨，baby，放松。出什么事了？”

“我看到好多烟，还有可怕的大火。”Castiel恐惧地说着。

Dean感觉到滚烫的泪水流过脖颈。他的心脏被击中了，喉头收紧。“你做了一个噩梦。”他安抚道，摩挲着Castiel的肩膀。

“不，不是梦！是发生过的事！”Castiel几乎是哭着喊了出来，“我知道这是真事！你的妈妈——”他哽咽了，“还有Sammy，我真害怕Sammy会出事。”

“我知道，我知道，Cas，但是一切都过去了。Sammy现在很安全。我们都很安全。”

Castiel给了Dean一个带着咸味的吻。Dean眨了眨眼，“为什么吻我？”

“我永远不会再让这种事发生在你身上。永远，我会保护你。”Castiel用一双灼热的眼睛盯着Dean，抓得他肩膀都痛了。

他是认真的。Dean能通过心灵感应知道这一点，他知道Castiel会用生命保护他。但是他不该让他保护，因为Dean能照顾好自己。但是当他看到那双蓝眼睛里的闪光时，他呼吸到了空气中突然有了雷雨的味道。他知道他想要他，他想要Castiel保护他。

“好，”Dean点点头，“我们保护彼此。”

Castiel闭上眼睛，长叹一口气。微微点头，唇边带着一个柔软的微笑。

Dean有一种感觉，这个简单的句子对天使来说意味着很多，比他想象的更多。这个想法让他如同醍醐灌顶。突然之间，一切都明朗了——他终于完全接受了天使成为他的配偶。

这不是当他告诉天使他可以留下时的感受，也不是他们第一次亲吻或第一次分享一张床时的温暖。这是，Dean愿意被Castiel保护，并给对方许下同样承诺。这是，他们分享心底最黑暗的记忆和最大的恐惧。

Dean满心想着这些事。那么多的情感倾泻而出，像是他的心脏再也不能容纳它们了。他发出一个摇摇欲坠的叹息，用手抚摸着Castiel凌乱的头发。“我们现在该睡觉了。”

“嗯，睡吧。”Castiel低语着吻了吻Dean的脖子，双唇抚过Dean的皮肤。

Dean闭上眼睛，心脏仍在剧烈跳动。他试着融化在Castiel的体温里，放松，再次入睡。但是当他感觉到天使的手心抚摸着他后背的肌肉，嘴唇吻着他的耳垂时，这件事变得艰难起来。

天使从来没有这样碰过他，以这种亲昵的方式。他们拥抱，亲吻，但仅仅只是拥抱亲吻而已。Dean早就知道身体上的触碰让天使有安全感，他总是愿意给他安全感，尽管他想要的不仅仅是一个拥抱。

但是现在，Castiel的手指在探索，指甲刮到他脖颈后面的肌肤。Dean如字面意思地感到一个火花顺着天使的动作被点燃了，并迅速流窜到他的下腹，升腾起一束欲望的火焰。

Dean的手指决定追随它们的自由意志，擅自滑进了Castiel的肩胛骨之间，理顺那些被睡乱的发梢。

天使的呻吟声落进Dean嘴里，像是一道美味的食物。Dean的双唇贴在Castiel的下巴上，一路下移到脖颈和锁骨。

Castiel喃喃自语着一些Dean听不懂的话，但是发音和语调让Dean更加兴奋。他用舌头绕起Castiel的一侧乳头，轻柔吮吸。他听见Castiel的呼吸变得急促起来。天使肯定很喜欢这样，从他立即抓住Dean的乳头并用手指夹住的行为可以判断得出。

Dean忍不住呻吟出声，再次将他们的双唇贴在一起。他抓住Castiel的屁股朝自己方向压过来，直到他感觉对方跟他一样硬。

这时，天使气喘吁吁地退开一小段距离，看起来有些尴尬。

“没关系。”Dean呼出一口气，“我是说……要是你不想继续的话，我们就什么都不做。如果你也想要，那么我可以满足你。”

“我不——”Dean的心脏一沉。天使继续说道，“我不知道该怎么做，我从来没有——”

“你……呃，你从来没和任何人亲热过吗？和另一个天使？”

Castiel难为情地抚摸自己脖子，“是啊，一次也没有，不行吗？”

“噢，不。我是说，好，这很好。”Dean无法阻止自己善意地笑了一下，“上帝啊，原来我给自己找了个处子天使，简直不敢相信。”

Castiel投来两束生气的目光，于是Dean清了清喉咙，试着让自己看起来更认真一些。“没关系，Cas，我可以展示给你。”他摩挲着Castiel的臀部，“如果你愿意的话，我们可以慢慢来，一步一步地进行下去。”

天使迟疑了，仍然感觉难为情。

Dean靠得更近，亲吻着他的耳朵，低声说，“到目前为止，你做得很好。”

终于，Castiel望向Dean的眼睛里闪着微光。Dean又吻了吻他。一开始吻得缓慢温和，但很快激情起来，吻得上气不接下气。

这次Castiel主动将两人身体贴在一起。Dean小心地握住Castiel的羽毛。天使立刻向后仰起头，Dean得到了更多空间可以去亲吻他的脖颈。

Castiel的皮肤变得发烫，也许是被Dean的嘴唇点燃了。Dean很确定天使的手在他身上留下了几道红色瘀伤，但是他并不介意。

Castiel身上的味道。噢，上帝啊，这个味道好极了。像是雷雨过后的夏夜，还混合着一些Dean洗发水的气味。

一个艰难的喘息从天使的唇缝中溜出，填满了Dean的大脑，让它变得朦胧和沉醉。他不知道自己需要什么，不知道身上的哪一根骨头在告诉他Castiel是多么地想要他。他能想到的只有需要，想要，无法自拔。天使发出的声音让他下面直挺挺地抬起，每个小咆哮都令他颤抖。他需要更多，想要天使为他堕落。不知不觉间，他发现自己在隔着Castiel的睡裤摩擦他的硬处。

“Dean，”Castiel呻吟着，手指紧紧抓住Dean的肩膀。

“嘘，别担心，交给我。”Dean低语道，给了天使一个轻柔的吻，加大手指的力度。当他们嘴唇分开时，Castiel将他们的额头抵在一起，手指深入Dean的发根处。他的眼睛闭着，嘴唇颤抖，呼吸急促又迷人。

他不会坚持多久，Dean知道。天使开始弓起背部，配合Dean手指的速度摆动腰跨，寻求更多触碰。

“看着我，Castiel。”Dean低声说。

天使照做了，他的眼睛如此明亮，Dean唯一能看到的只有那道电流般的蓝色。像是大脑短路了，他意识中仍然工作的那部分告诉他，那是他们的心灵感应在引发共鸣。

当他听见Castiel的呻吟变得高亢，然后手掌突然被沾湿的时候，才意识到天使刚刚完成了高潮。

Castiel把脸埋进Dean的脖子，轻声呼气。

Dean抚摸着天使的头发。他仍然很硬，涨得发痛，但他不在乎。他只在乎此时此刻天使在他的怀里，这让他情不自禁地微笑。

“你该去换一条干净的裤子。”Dean说着。但是Castiel摇了摇头，Dean感觉对方把手按在他的肿痛处。

他深呼吸一口气，“你不是必须这样做。”

“我想做。”天使轻轻吻着Dean的下巴，手指在他的硬处上下移动。“告诉我，我做的对不对。”他追问道。

“好吧，你做的很棒。”Dean咬着下唇，试图阻止呻吟，但Castiel的手指移动得更快，他终于忍不住仰起头来，大声呻吟。

Castiel盯着Dean，专心聆听他发出的每一个声音，想找出最让他感到舒适的力度和速度。他舔了舔Dean的乳头，Dean差点在床上滚起来了。Dean很惊讶，他不感到难为情。实际上，他喜欢得不得了，他喜欢Castiel专心致志取悦他的认真模样。

天使的亲吻来得更加凌乱。Dean拉住他的头发，听他发出低声的咆哮。那低沉的隆隆声震动着Dean的骨头，给他增添了更多快感。一瞬间他觉得自己像是在跟一只野兽做爱，浑身散发着释放本能的野性气息。

最终Dean大叫着Castiel的名字弄湿了自己裤子。他紧紧搂住他的天使，感觉眩晕疲惫。

Castiel打了个哈欠，用翅膀裹住了他。“你刚才说我们要换裤子？”他喃喃地问道。

“等一分钟再说。”Dean无力地回答，把头枕在Castiel的脖颈上。

“但是一分钟以内我就会睡着。”

“好吧。”Dean叹了口气，不情愿地从床上爬起来，扔了一条睡裤给Castiel，脱掉自己的裤子。然后把两人换下来的脏衣服拿出去，丢进洗衣机。

当他回来时，Castiel已经换好裤子睡着了，发出均匀的鼾声。Dean把他拉进怀里，吻了吻他的额头。天使的睡颜看起来那么美好，在睡梦中仍然在微笑。

“晚安。”Dean轻声说。他想补充一句话，一句能表达这个夜晚对他来说是多么重要的话。不单单是因为这个手活儿，当然，它很棒，但他认为更重要的是，Castiel在梦中知晓了他的过去，并承诺保护他，这对他来说是无比可贵。

最后，Dean决定只添一个词，一个对现在来说再适合不过的词。

“晚安，爱人。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

 

Dean告诉Castiel登记NHC身份的法律顾问会来家里看他，帮他们完成必要的准备工作。

实际上，Castiel看起来非常兴奋能见到更多新人。但Dean没想到的是，当这个带着大耳朵和更大笑容的瘦高男人敲开他们家门，并介绍自己是Garth Fitzgerald IV时，天使狂暴了。

“别碰他！”看到Garth跟Dean握手的Castiel大声咆哮道。他抓住Dean的肩膀拽到身后，挡在两人中央，展开翅膀摆出防御姿势。

“Cas，别这样，他就是法律顾问！我告诉你了他会过来。”Dean伸手拍拍Castiel的翅膀，但是天使把他的手推开了。

“他是狼人，Dean。”Castiel的嗓音中带着恐慌，死死瞪着Garth的双眼。

法律顾问倒是毫不心虚地承认了。“是啊，我确实是狼人。”

Dean深吸一口气，打算说些什么。Garth伸手阻止他继续说下去，表示自己不需要别人帮忙辩护。

“我是狼人，但我已经通过了身份审查。我知道如何面对偏见，以及如何去跟那些根本不了解你却把你当成怪物的人打交道。”

听了这话，Castiel缓缓垂下翅膀，一言不发地低下了头。

“我没伤过任何人。当时是因为我快死了，所以才让妻子转化了我。我们都是拥有合法NHC身份的居民和素食主义者。”

“对不起。”Castiel惭愧地说着，抬起眼睛。

Garth给了他一个灿烂笑容，“没关系，老兄。现在让我进去吧，看看我能帮你做些什么。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Garth告诉他们身份审核的程序——会有一些测试，然后是跟委员会成员们的一次面试。对Dean来说那有点儿像审判，并且他要成为Castiel的担保人。

“你们是恋人吗？”Garth问道。

“是的，有问题么？”Dean冷冷地反问。

Garth摇了摇头，对他微笑。“不，申请人和担保人之间是恋爱关系的情况很常见。委员会的成员可能会问一些个人问题，我希望你们能提前做好准备。”

“比如？”Dean问。

“比如你们是怎么开始交往的，在一起多久了，诸如此类。”

“呃。”Dean紧张地揉了揉脖子。

Castiel担心地看着他，“Dean，你觉得我们的配对关系会成为问题吗？”

“配对关系？什么配对关系？”Garth好奇地盯着两个人。

“当我第一次发现他的时候，我对他进行了一场交配仪式。那是一个意外，我以为这是驯服天使的做法。但结果证明，是我弟弟的翻译弄错了。”

“所以你们是因为一个意外而被绑定了吗？这可不是委员会成员们想听的爱情故事。”

“但我是愿意的。”Castiel脱口而出，紧紧握住Dean的手，“我想和他在一起，否则我不会对他显示我的名字。”

“Dean，当时你不想要跟他配对，是吗？”Garth转向Dean，扬了扬眉毛。

“是的。但我们的配对关系没有影响我对Cas的感觉。实际上，如果双方没有感情的话，这个关系也无法真正形成。对不对，Cas？”

天使点点头。

“所以这绝对是两厢情愿的感情。”Dean补充道。

“你确定？你怎么知道自己的思想没被控制？”

“我就是知道，好吗？之前我做了一件伤害到他的事。如果他能控制我的话，为什么没有阻止我？我知道我们的关系是什么，因为我能感觉到我们之间的链接一天比一天紧密。没有什么思想控制，只有心灵感应，并且是双向的。所以我能感应到他现在是多么的害怕，但我不能改变，我也不能控制他怎么想，怎么做。”

Garth盯了他们一会儿，然后叹气。“我相信你们。但可能会有人抓住这一点不放，毕竟眼下没办法证明你的说辞。”

“他们为什么要抓住这一点？”Dean皱眉。

“因为控制思想的能力会让一个生物具有危险性。”

“如果我想控制别人的话，为什么要主动把配对这件事说出来，而不是隐瞒？”Castiel犀利地指出。

“话是这么说没错，Castiel。但我不确定这样就能说服他们。”

“那本书！”Dean兴奋地嚷道。当另外两人困惑地看着他时，他作出解释，“Sam翻译的那本跟天使有关的书，在他看不懂的那部分里也许有更多内容。如果上面记载了配对关系的原理，我们就可以用它来证明，对吗？”他满怀希望地看着Garth。

“是的，也许书能帮上忙。那就朝这个方向努力吧，同时我会想想有没有办法能证明你的思想没被控制。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

之后Garth又给了几条建议和一些书籍，能帮他们准备测试和面试。离开时，他带着大大的笑容拍了拍Dean的肩膀，承诺会再次拜访，并祝他们好运。

“别担心，Cas，我们的配对关系不会成为麻烦，我保证。”当看到Castiel在愁眉苦脸时，Dean说着，给了他一个拥抱。“他们不了解情况，可能感到害怕。”

“也许吧，但是——”Castiel用扇动翅膀打断了他，“今天我把一个好人叫做怪物就是因为我不了解他，可见对未知事物的恐惧是谁都会有的生理反应。”

Castiel的翅膀贴在后背上，Dean认出这是天使焦虑时的表现。他用手指梳理天使的羽毛，什么都没说，等Castiel继续说下去。

“人们在森林里攻击我，同样也是因为他们在怕我。或许这是一个很好的理由，或许我真的是一只怪物。”

“别说这种傻话，Cas。你是我见过的最善良的生灵。”

Castiel望向Dean的双眼中浸满了悲伤和内疚。“我杀害过人类，Dean。天使和人类都杀过。”

片刻沉默之后，Dean问道，“为什么？”

“天使族群内部爆发了一场战争。有的天使用人类当做士兵，我杀了他们。”

Dean点点头。“人类历史上也经历过许多战役。士兵们被视为英雄，在战场上杀掉敌军并不代表你就是嗜血的怪物。”

Castiel摇了摇头，闭上眼睛。“杀死那些人的目的不重要，重要的是我确实夺走了他们的性命。”

“我也夺走过许多生物的性命。”Dean说。

但Castiel只是看着他。“我曾经杀死过一个年轻女人，但后来发现她只是个没有参战的人类，无辜的人类。”

“那是一场意外。”

“不，那是一个错误，一个严重的错误。我永远不会忘记这件事，但我学会了先审问再攻击。我勒令自己原谅自己，这样才能继续战斗，拯救更多无辜的生命。可是无论如何，她都活不过来了。你认为我应该忏悔吗？”

“如果你认为这会对你有帮助的话。不过我觉得你应该原谅自己，你不是怪物。”

“谢谢你，Dean。”

Dean笑了笑，亲吻着天使的额头。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

“好无聊啊，Dean。”Cas嘟囔着挥了挥翅膀。他们已经在沙发上坐了两个小时了，研读Garth带来的枯燥书本。

“来吧，Cas，再读两页，然后我们可以休息一会儿。”

“但我已经很累了。”天使央求道，伸手去抢Dean手里的纸张。

Dean把他的手推开了。“嘿！”

“我现在没心情学习。”Castiel再次抢纸，Dean连忙把它们藏在背后。天使从旁边伸手去Dean背后乱抓，Dean一边躲一边笑，最后把纸高高地举过头顶。当Castiel因胳膊没有Dean的长而够不到时，Dean得意狂笑。

天使不依不饶地继续伸手去够，几乎跨坐在Dean的大腿上。Dean脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。他喉咙收紧，呼吸摇摇欲坠，垂下拿着纸的手臂。

Castiel一把抢过，把战利品丢在地板上。

“现在我心情好多了。”他心满意足地说，扭动臀部让自己坐得更舒服。

Dean脸颊滚烫。他肯定脸红了，Castiel必然也注意到了这一点，因为他正带着狡黠笑容地蹭了蹭Dean的下体。

“现在我们该做什么呢？”他问道，双手搭在Dean肩膀上。

“我们应该……应该准备面试。”Dean断断续续地说，凝视着那双无与伦比的蓝眼睛。

“面试？”Castiel高高地扬眉，再次移动。

Dean已经因私处僵硬而发出呻吟了。他挣扎着说，“是啊，你要告诉我，为什么在我们第一次见面时你就觉得我会是一个合适配偶。”

“我为什么要告诉你这些？”

“因为他们会这样问你，你得想好如何回答。”

“那好吧，我会告诉他们，我远远地观察了你，一——整——天——”Castiel说着，故意顽皮地拖着长音，他知道他让Dean颤抖得更厉害了。“你跟踪我，我观察你。我觉得你很聪明，而且思维巧妙。”他继续说着，手指不留痕迹地抚摸着猎人紧绷的胸口和结实的上臂肌肉。“我喜欢你跟Sam追踪我的样子，显然你非常关心你的弟弟。”他用长长的手指梳理着Dean的头发。

Dean闭上眼睛叹了口气。“然后呢？”他问道。

“然后你找到了我的巢穴。当我近距离地看着你时，发现你是那么的英俊。眼睛明亮动人，嘴唇美丽。”天使几乎是在耳语，拇指指腹轻轻抚过Dean的下唇，“还有，你身上的气味很棒。对我来说，这种味道刚刚好。”他恰到好处地按压着Dean的脖颈。

当感觉到天使用温热潮湿的舌尖轻轻掠过肌肤表面时，Dean脉搏跳动得更加剧烈了。Castiel痴迷地看着他，眼睛半睁半闭，让他的手不知不觉地抓住了天使的臀部。

“你很强壮。并且我受伤了，无法击败你。当我意识到你在对我施行一个交配仪式时，我感到恐惧。”Castiel靠得更近了，语言顺着轻柔的吐息从唇间逸出，“我很害怕，但我不能抵抗。我不得不向你展示我的名字，让你成为我的配偶。”他低语道。

Dean终于失去了全部耐心，将天使拉进一个深吻中，用双臂环起他的腰紧紧搂住。

天使小声呻吟着把两人跨部贴到一起，这让Dean抽了一口气。“Cas。”他在天使唇边呻吟道，手指用力揉着对方后背富有弹性的肌肉。

“Dean。”Castiel回答，听起来同Dean一样渴望。他再次亲吻着Dean，抓住他的屁股，对他展示如何移动能让他们感觉更好。哦是的，这感觉好极了，但远远不够。

“Dean，我想要……”当他们嘴唇分开时，天使喏喏地恳求道。

Dean吮吸着Castiel的脖颈，笨手笨脚地解开自己长裤拉链。Castiel用一双睁得很大的蓝眼睛望着他。这副单纯的模样可爱得要命，Dean不得不停下动作，吻了他一次又一次。

Dean托起天使的身体，把长裤和底裤一齐脱掉。现在他已经完全硬起来了，顶得几乎疼痛。他拉起Castiel的手，缓慢牵引着过来触碰，教他用手指裹住它。天使很快领会到了动作要领。

“噢！天呐，Cas！”Dean呼出一口气，向后仰起头。Castiel继续温和地摩擦着，Dean几乎想要闯进Castiel握成拳的手里，但他被天使的身体压着，无法移动。

“把你的衣服脱了。”Dean在Castiel耳边低语道，双手开始纠缠他的运动裤腰绳。

Castiel站起来，慢慢脱去全部衣服，露出完美的胴体，然后用脚把落在地板上的衣服勾到一边。Dean艰难地咽下口水，伸手把他一丝不挂的天使抱到腿上。

Castiel尽可能地让自己紧贴对方，享受肌肤的轻微战栗感。

当炙热的呼吸拂过肩膀，Dean抓起天使肌肉紧实的大腿，一边亲吻他的下巴一边用拇指抚摸那突起的性感胯骨。他想了解Castiel的天使身体的每一道曲线，爱抚每一英寸光滑肌肤。当他的手指最终穿过那双柔软的翅膀，到达肩胛骨中央时，天使响亮地呻吟起来，有节奏地摩擦两人跨部。

“哦Cas，就是这样。”Dean低声说道，让两人的挺立在手间滑动。他看着Castiel的脸，看着天使表现出原始野性的一面——渴望愉悦，身体被欲望和需求驱使，只是凭本能去移动，碾磨，摇晃。他从微启的唇间喊出Dean的名字，那双嘴唇因为被用力亲吻而显得红肿诱人。Dean抓住他的后脑勺，让他靠近，再次唇齿相缠。

他像上次一样用手指包裹着硬处，听见Castiel发出愉悦的轻哼。

“感觉怎么样？”他问道。

天使用以诺语嘀咕了几句话，伸出一只手加入，让他们的手指一起运动。

“感觉很好，Dean。”他叹息着回答。Dean敢说天使已经接近了，因为他的呼吸越来越急促，大腿开始颤抖，羽毛向不同角度展开。

Dean抓住他的翅膀根部，触碰羽毛下面的柔软肌肤，找出隐藏起的油腺，用指腹揉压。Castiel立刻大声呼喊着，头高高地向后仰起。

此时此刻的天使是如此美丽，如果Dean是个艺术家的话，他会用大理石把他的健美身体刻成雕塑，用明艳色彩把他的优美姿态画成画像，或者为他写一本颂歌诗集。

“Dean，满足我！求你！”天使急切地乞求道。

“嘘，我会满足你。”Dean低声承诺着，手指摩擦得更快。同时他的呼吸也在摇摇欲坠的边缘，Castiel握紧的手心给了他无上的快感。

Castiel双手环住Dean的脖子，抓住他的头发，亲吻地更加用力。Dean的手游移到他身后，试着寻到之前没碰过的那个地方，用手指分开紧致的入口。天使再次大叫，整个身体都拉紧了，手指穿透时带来一波接一波的新鲜体验，除了激烈地扇动翅膀之外他不知道该如何应对。

Dean把脸埋进天使的胸口，仿佛想要融入那副身体中，同时保持着另一只手摩擦硬处的节奏。很快，他的手被天使释放的热液浸湿，但他自己仍然很硬。

天使吻着Dean脖颈，再次一遍遍地叫出他的名字。Dean体内热量不断增长，几乎到了难以忍受的程度。有些电流穿过他的静脉，即将在皮肤下面爆发，身体和意识一起燃烧起来。他抓住Castiel的羽毛，把头埋进他的脖子里，终于呻吟着在他手心里高潮了。

两人仍然紧紧抱在一起，即使他们浑身都被汗水沾湿了，温热潮湿的肌肤在晚霞余晖的照射下泛着点点水光。Dean感觉到Castiel的心跳在隔着肋骨震动他的心脏，这让他永远都不想离开这个怀抱。

Dean揉着天使的后背，一一抚平翅膀上那些激情过后的乱毛。“你想和我一起洗澡么？”他问道，把天使抱到自己膝盖上。

Castiel摇摇头，缓慢轻柔地亲吻Dean。在这样近距离的对视下，天使的眼睛像两颗闪闪发光的蓝水晶，脸颊上带着漂亮的潮红。当他的双唇离开Dean时，Dean不舍得要命。

“你如此美好，Cas。”他叹了口气，凝视着他的天使恋人。“我不够资格成为你的配偶。”

天使露出一个信心十足的笑容。“没人比你更有资格。”他凑过来，又亲了亲Dean的唇角。“我们去洗澡吧。”他说着，从Dean怀里钻了出来。


	7. Chapter 7

在注册NHC身份测试的前两天，天使和猎人的平静生活被打乱了。

Dean收到一条Sam的短信，上面只有一句话——打开电视。

他甚至没切换到新闻频道，就看到屏幕上出现了Castiel展示出翅膀的照片。“混蛋！”他破口大骂。

记者满腔热情地报道了新物种的发现，接下来是一些宗教信徒讨论着天使和天启。Dean关掉电视，恼火地把遥控器拍在桌上。

Castiel焦虑地看着他。

“该死！究竟是谁把消息——”Dean抓起手机，迅速拨出一个号码。“Chuck，你能解释一下吗！”

“对不起，Dean！我很抱歉！”Chuck连声道歉，“一定是Becky干的。她失踪了，并且她是唯一一个掌管访问资料的人。”

“我要活剥了她的皮。”Dean威胁道。

“如果能安慰到你的话，你们的申请不会被终止——”

“是啊，两天后我们除了面对你还得面对成千上万的宗教疯子。”

“你瞧，Dean，我实在很抱歉。”

“知道了，我们能处理好这件事。到时候见。”Dean叹了口气，挂断电话。

“Dean，这是坏事吗？”Castiel问道，眼睛里清楚地映着担忧。

Dean沮丧地抬手揉了揉头发。“我不知道，Cas。我的意思是不！这不是坏事。一切都会搞定，只是我们要做好心理准备，去应付一些关注。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

现场情况比Dean预想中的更加糟糕。

研究所前面人山人海，大门被围了个水泄不通。大多数人过来是出于好奇，属于无害的围观群众。但小部分人看起来有些恐怖，大喊着关于变种人的威胁，或恳求向天使赎罪。最难缠的是媒体跟记者。他们一边挥舞麦克风一边大喊着问出问题，闪光灯一刻不停地对准Dean他们。

这些人让Castiel的翅膀在风衣下颤抖。他低头盯着自己鞋子，假装不在意任何人或任何事。

Dean能感觉到天使有多紧张。他一只胳膊环住Castiel的肩膀，尽最大努力赶走那些试图跟他们搭腔的人。

当Dean带天使挤过人群，进入研究所之后，遇到了跟着Garth过来的Sam和Jess。

“你们好，伙计们！准备好了吗？”Garth热情地问候道。

Dean转向Castiel，Castiel面色苍白地回给他一个紧张的眼神，但还是点了点头。

“咱们运气还不错。”Garth宣布，“这次委员会的负责人是Jody Mills。她是位好心的女士，收养了一个吸血鬼女孩。其他成员是吸血鬼Benny Lafitte和狼人Madison Vaugier。”

“我认识Benny，他是个好人。”Dean补充地说，一手拍了拍Castiel，让他打起精神。

天使的视线一直没离开地板，小声抱怨道，“我不喜欢吸血鬼。”

Garth耸了耸肩，脸上始终带着他的标志性微笑。“没关系，只要让他们喜欢你就好。”

Dean对Garth皱眉，但他似乎没注意到，继续说了下去，“唯一一个可能会刁难你们的成员是Zachariah。Sam，你把跟天使配偶有关的所有材料都带来了吗？”

“带来了。”Sam对他点头，挥了挥手中文件。

Sam跟Garth继续交谈，不过Dean没再关注，一直盯着Castiel过度紧张的脸。

“打扰一下，”Dean忽然开口打断了正在讲解刚翻译完的材料的Sam，每个人都望向他，“不如你们在这里等，我带Cas去比较私人的地方谈一谈，可以吗？”

Garth同意了，指向门厅。“穿过洗手间旁边的玻璃门，能通往一个小后院。”

“谢谢。”Dean抓起Castiel的胳膊，带他朝后院走去。

“好好干，伙计们。”Garth在他们身后喊了一声。

这是个不错的小院子，几只花坛中间围着一个小喷泉。天使明显放松了，这是进入研究所之后他第一次抬头看着Dean。

“我可以脱掉风衣吗？”

“当然可以。”Dean走近几步，帮Castiel把不舒服的风衣脱下，搭在长椅上。

天使松了一口气，用力展开翅膀，像是坐久了的人伸了个懒腰。今天他穿了一套西装，心灵手巧的Jess在上衣背后给翅膀缝出两个洞。

Dean忍不住对天使微笑。“你穿西装的样子很帅。”

Castiel也笑了，虽然笑容里带着很多不确定。他系了一条跟眼睛颜色很配的宝蓝色领带，白衬衫的领子没有翻好。Dean帮他调整领带，翻好衣领，对歪头好奇盯着他的天使报以微笑。

“不用着急，我们可以等你准备好了再进去。”Dean安慰道。

“我想尽快解决。”

“我知道。但是Cas，”Dean一只手揉了揉天使的脖颈，手指抚摸着那些浓密的头发。“你真的不必那么担心。”

“我担心我们的配对关系。”Castiel轻声回答着，闭起眼睛靠进Dean怀里。

“配对没有任何问题。”

“但你一开始并不知道那是天使的配对仪式。”

Dean犹豫了一会儿，然后摇摇头，手指继续梳理着Castiel的发丝。

“你跟我解释过了，等会儿你也要解释给他们听，让他们知道配对并不可怕。”他靠近了些，轻轻吻了吻Castiel的额头。“现在我们的心灵感应告诉我你有多担心。还有，你喜欢我的西装，就像我喜欢你的。”他继续说着，嘴唇仍贴在天使的额角。

Castiel笑了，稍微拉开了一点距离。“是的，我喜欢。”他的笑容更加愉快。

“我认为我们的配对很好。我能感觉到它，在这里。”Dean拉起Castiel的一只手，按在自己胸前，心脏的位置。“并且我知道……我没有被控制。我想成为你的配偶，因为你那么有吸引力，让我着迷。”

Castiel低头笑了一下。

“走吧，去向大家展示你有多棒，然后我们就可以一起回家了。”

Castiel点点头，双手环住Dean的脖子。Dean笑着吻了吻他的太阳穴，抚平那些被风衣压乱的羽毛。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Castiel接受第一个测试时，Dean不能同行。

Dean差点疯了，之前他从来没把Castiel单独交给一些陌生人过。他尽可能地保持平静，通过心灵感应给天使发送过去一些安心和宁静。这只是个关于社会习俗和人类习性的心理测试，Castiel已经认真学习过了。Dean非常确定Castiel能顺利过关，但他无法阻止自己在大厅里恐慌地走来走去。

直到Castiel面带微笑地走出来，Dean才松了口气。天使对他得意地笑了笑，竖起拇指，手势又怪又尴尬，惹得Dean哈哈大笑，抓住天使跟他接了个吻。

现在是等待时间，委员会正在面试一个年轻的狐女。等待异常煎熬，Jess买来的咖啡和甜甜圈也没有让他们轻松起来。

“实话实说就好。”Garth建议道，“试图对他们有所隐瞒是没用的，伙计们。只要诚实一些，一切都会顺利。”他拍了拍两人肩膀，带他们走进面试的房间。

这里看起来像一个法庭，Dean不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Garth向委员会介绍他们，然后再对他们介绍委员会成员。

Dean认识其中的吸血鬼和狼人——那个漂亮的年轻姑娘——并且关系还不错。坐在中间的年纪稍大些的女人看起来很严格，但没有咄咄逼人的敌意。最后一个成员Zachariah似乎有些麻烦，正如Garth警告过的那样。

“Castiel。”Jody对天使微微一笑。尽管她脸上的微笑看起来很友好，Castiel还是紧张地抖了抖翅膀。“因为你的情况非常特殊，所以我有一个不常见的问题想问你。我相信你能理解。你能跟我们讲讲你族群的事吗？你是不是唯一一个知道真相的天使？”

“我不知道我是不是唯一一个，但我已经几个世纪没见过同类了。在我们的文明衰败之前，族群内部爆发了一场战争。战争之后幸存者分散到世界各地，都在不同程度上受到人类的威胁。我一直在逃亡，在一座森林里躲了很久，直到Winchester兄弟发现了我。”

“说起战争，”Benny用他低沉的嗓音开口了，“战争期间你在做什么？”

“我是一名士兵。我在守护我的阵营。”

这次轮到狼人小姐Madison发话了。“那是多久以前发生的事？当时你几岁？”

“我们计算时间的方式和人类不同。换算成人类时间的话，那场战争大约是在几千年之前。”

众人安静一分钟。Zachariah打破了沉默。“英语是你的母语吗？如果不是的话，你是怎么学会英语的？”

“我过去和人类一起工作过，那时候人类士兵说拉丁语。后来在我逃亡的时候遇到过一些人，他们都说英语。最近我不得不更新我的资料库，学习一些现代语言的表达方式。”他低下头，翅膀微微扇动着，脸上露出一个腼腆的微笑，抱歉地说，“所以现在的我还不是很理解人们日常对话中的双关语和引用。”

Dean忍住一个笑容，想起一些天使学习英语时的可爱趣事。他知道Castiel一定通过心灵感应感知到了，因为那双翅膀扇动的幅度更大了。

委员会成员们似乎也被天使的小忏悔逗笑了，房间里的气氛轻松了不少。

“那么，Castiel。”Jody再次询问道，“你的生活方式跟人类相比有什么细节方面的不同吗？或者，天使有什么独特的习性？”

Castiel微微倾斜着头，这个姿势总让Dean联想到一只好奇的大鸟。从这个位置他看不到Castiel的脸，但他很确定天使在眯起眼睛，认真思考问题的答案。

“我认为我的生活方式非常接近于人类。曾经天使跟大自然的接触更密切一些，因为我们的感官更敏锐，会稍微影响我们的习性，社会习俗也跟你们有所不同。但如果你想问天使是否需要吃活的心脏或者喝鲜血，那是没有的。在饮食习惯方面，我们和人类完全相同。”他实事求是地说着，并不是故意攻击狼人或吸血鬼。不过Dean屏气凝神地观察委员会里的非人类成员——Benny在大笑，Madison也对着面前的桌子笑了笑。

“谢谢你，Castiel，现在我想跟担保你的人类谈一谈。Dean Winchester先生，请上前。”

Dean从后面走过来，跟天使站在一起。他给了Castiel一个鼓励的微笑，经过的时候用手指稍稍擦了一下翅膀边缘。

“那么Dean，请陈述你和Castiel的关系，以及你担保他的原因。”

“我想担保他是因为他值得受到NHC身份的保护。当我遇见他的时候，他被人们当做一只野兽去围攻。Cas绝对不该被那样对待。如果他想和人类生活在一起，他应该得到这个机会。”

“Winchester先生，”当Zhchariah开口时，Dean有点儿惊吓。“我们委员会在这里是为了保证申请人已经与人类建立了诚实可信的关系。确定他不会利用你得到身份，你不会利用他满足你的个人利益。你的回答很标准，但是不够深入。你把Castiel视为朋友吗？”

Dean犹豫了。一部分的他想说是，告诉Zachariah他们只是朋友能避免冒险说出他们的配对关系。但是一部分的他通过心灵感应已经感觉到了心痛。如果他否认他们之间的感情，天使会难过。

于是Dean咬了咬牙，深呼吸一口气。“他不只是我的朋友，还是我的爱人。”

一时间房间里没人说话。只有几个人在倾斜着头，抬高眉毛，产生质疑。

Dean从最开始的事情讲起。他告诉他们他跟Sam是怎么找到的Castiel，使用了翻译错误的咒语，以为他们驯服了天使。他告诉他们他是如何把Castiel带回家，处理翅膀上的伤口。他告诉他们他得知那是个配对仪式之后有多内疚，觉得自己像个强奸犯。他告诉他们Castiel是怎么偷偷学英语，只是想跟他解释选择Dean是他心甘情愿。他告诉他们他花了多久才确定自己对天使的感情，承认他爱上了他。

Dean讨厌在一群陌生人面前谈论自己的情感，像是把自己的心剥出来给大家检阅。唯一让他继续说下去的动力是天使通过心灵感应发送过来的安慰，这让他感觉一切都是值得的。

Zachariah愁眉不展，Jody在记录着什么，Benny给了Dean一个安心的笑容，Madison看起来像是刚看完一场甜蜜爱情片一样满脸憧憬。

Zachariah又是第一个打破沉默的人。他用一双敏锐的眼睛盯着Castiel，“所以说，配对关系是天使种族独有的，跟人类不同。Castiel，你刚才竟然略过去了这么重要的部分没提，真是煞费苦心。”

‘放马过来吧。’Dean在心里说着，代替天使走上前，正面迎上Zachariah的目光。“没错，配对是天使与人类的最大差异。”

“你确定天使没有在配对这件事上对你撒谎吗？也许他已经控制了你的思想。”

Dean对Zachariah笑了笑，仿佛在看一个傻子。“是的，我非常确定。能控制我的话他为什么要告诉我？别忘了我是做出配对仪式的人，他只是给我显示了他的名字。因为他喜欢我。谁让我长得好呢？”他转头对天使眨了眨眼。

Castiel有些难为情地抬起一只手，用手背挡住脸。

当Dean回过头来看这个委员会成员时，大家都憋笑憋得很辛苦，Zachariah看起来快要气炸了。

“Dean，请你告诉我们你和Castiel之间的配对关系是怎样的，或者你认为它是怎样的。”Jody说完之后看着Zachariah。后者双手抱在胸前点了点头。

“我觉得它像是某种心灵感应。当Cas在我附近时，我能知道他的存在。感觉像是……他就在那里。有些时候我能说出他的情绪。那本书说，如果两个人的配对关系真的很紧密的话，就能通过心灵沟通。但是我们目前还没达到这个程度。”

“什么书？”Zachariah插嘴问道。

Dean对他灿烂一笑，回答。“就是我弟弟找到配对仪式的那本书。”

“他不会再翻错一次吧？”

“不会，这就是为什么我们设法找到了另一个人来翻译。如果你想看看的话，我们还带了复印件过来。”Dean对Jody说。

“快给我看看，Winchester。”Jody好奇地提出要求。

Dean看了Garth一眼。Garth走到门口，开门让Sam进来。

“你好，我的名字是Sam Winchester。这里是Eleanor Visyak博士翻译的手稿，我相信你听说过她的名字。”Sam把手里材料分发给委员会的每个成员。当Madison对他微笑时，他有些脸红。

“谢谢你，Winchester先生。如果不介意的话请留在这个房间里，我希望能跟你探讨一些问题。”Jody对Sam发出邀请，同时低头翻阅着文件。

Sam点了点头，站在Castiel另一侧。

“我们怎么知道资料的内容可以相信？”Zachariah又问道。

“我想我们没有其他选择，Zachariah。对我来说，他们的配对看起来是两厢情愿。我说的对吗，Castiel？有什么办法可以打破配对或抽身离开吗？”

“如果两个人强行分开的话，配对关系会逐渐弱化，直至消失。但这要花掉很多时间，可能还会导致情绪上面的痛苦。”

“就和人类的分手一样。”Madison补充。

Jody认同了，转向Sam。“Sam，你哥哥看起来被天使影响了吗？他的行为跟之前有什么不同吗？”

“的确不同，女士，他现在像个恋爱中的白痴。”

Madison不得不用手心捂住嘴，阻止自己哈哈大笑。Dean投给弟弟一个‘我要宰了你’的目光，但他忍不住唇角上扬。

“在我看来，配对似乎是没有危险的。另外，吸血鬼也有一个轻微的精神控制力，但这一点并不会妨碍他们申请NHC身份。”Jody望向Benny，然后又望向Zachariah。

Zachariah似乎还没消气，但也没有反驳。

“所以说，Sam，你能告诉我们一些Castiel和你哥哥的事吗？”Madison问道，好像在Sam面前更加健谈了。

Sam给了她一个Winchester家族特有的标志性笑容。“好吧，Cas的交际能力很生涩，正如他自己说的那样。你现在也能看出来，他往往在陌生人面前会精神紧张。不过他正在努力克服，我想他很快会适应的。”他对Castiel点点头，露出一个安心的笑。“对他来说，很多事物都是新的，但他学东西的速度很快。唯一的问题，大概就是他对Dean的保护欲很强。”

“你认为他会因此变得具有攻击性吗？”Benny问道。

这个问题让Dean有些不高兴，仿佛天使是某种野生动物，而不是一个能听懂他们讲话的，还站在房间里的人。

“如果有人想伤害Dean，那么答案是肯定的，我认为他也许会攻击对方。但是老实说，如果有人想伤害我的妻子，我也会同样拼命。”

Benny和Jody微笑，只有Madison似乎有点失望，因为Sam提到了他有妻子。

“所以如果你问我的话，我觉得Cas是个很好的人，我哥哥再也找不到一个比他更好的伴侣了。”

Dean打算投给Sam第二个能杀人的目光，但他阻止了自己，因为他从心灵感应中感觉到一股由衷的骄傲。

“谢谢你，Sam，你可以离开了。我还有最后一个问题想问Castiel。大家还有什么想问的吗？”Jody看着同事们，其他人纷纷摇头。“那么，Castiel，你为什么想申请NHC身份？”

Castiel的翅膀展开了一点儿，让他看起来更强大，更自信。

“因为我再也不想独自一个人生活了。我喜欢人类的生活方式，我想和我的配偶生活在一起。”天使转向Dean，对他微笑。那个笑容在Dean的胸口燃起了一团融融的火焰。

“谢谢你，Castiel，我想我们已经听到了需要知道的每件事。你可以离开了，请等待申请答复，我们之后需要看一看你的心理测试结果。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean的心被希望和快乐填满。一离开房间他就把天使拉进怀里，给了他一个熊抱，一遍遍亲吻着他的头顶。

Castiel展开翅膀，长长的羽毛刷过墙壁，令人惊讶。他笑了笑，用鼻尖蹭着Dean的脖子。

“我的表现还好么？”

“你在开玩笑吗？你的表现简直太棒了！我们都好极了！”Dean笑得那么响亮，以至于大厅里其他等待面试的人都在嘘他。而Dean只是对他们满不在乎地挥挥手，继续兴奋地吻着他的天使。

“别得意忘形，Dean。”Sam警告道，“那个叫Zachariah的家伙似乎意见不小。即使我们有效地让他闭嘴了，他还是有可能会节外生枝。”

“谁会听他的鬼话？里面所有人都喜欢我们。虽然你提到了Jess，但那个狼人小妞还对你念念不忘呢。”

“你提到我了吗？”一直等在门外的Jess迎了上来，双手环住丈夫的腰。

“没错，Sam说要是有人敢伤害他漂亮的妻子，他一定会把那家伙大卸八块！委员会里的狼人姑娘听到他结婚的消息之后看起来还挺失望。”

Castiel用一只手拍了拍Dean后背。“Dean，别这样讨论一个委员会成员，万一她听到了怎么办？”

“抱歉，baby。”Dean低声嘟囔，但仍然眉开眼笑地吻了吻天使的头发。“我去下洗手间，回来之前谁都别进去听结果，伙计们。”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean一边洗手一边哼着歌，甚至没注意自己哼的是《虎之眼》。当他离开洗手间时还在哼，差点撞到了人。

“抱歉，”他低声说着，但是面前的女士并没有要离开的意思。

“Winchester先生，我们能谈谈吗？”

Dean抬头扫了她一眼。这是个端庄严肃的女人，穿着合体的西装，四十岁上下，一头黑发在脑后整齐地盘成一个发髻。总之，看起来是个你绝对惹不起的女士。

“我的名字叫做Naomi，来自天际制药公司。我想跟你谈谈那个天使。”

Dean皱眉。他知道这家臭名昭著的公司，那些人专门在超自然生物的身上做医药实验，但是警方找不出证明他们违法的有效证据。

“天使来这里是为了申请NHC公民身份，而不是像只动物一样被人抓走做实验。很明显，我是不会把他当成宠物一样卖掉。”

“他或许能假装成一个长着翅膀的人，但据我们了解，他并不是人类。我们也知道你能控制他。我没有说他是你的宠物，但我很确定他会听从你的任何命令。”

Dean双手紧紧握成拳头，深呼吸一口气，忍住想给她的脸来上一拳的冲动。

这个疯狂的女士继续交涉，冠冕堂皇的言辞让Dean的血液越来越沸腾。

“我假设你听说过一些对我们公司不利的传言。但我向你保证，那些只是恶意诽谤。我们无意对你的朋友做一些非法实验，只是想对新物种做些研究工作，也许能有一些造福我们社会的研究结果。”

“Cas不欠社会任何东西，而且我也不信任你！”Dean大怒道。现在他很确定天使一定觉察到事情不对了，因为他现在很愤怒，这份情绪将毫无保留地通过他们的心灵感应让Castiel感知到。

“Dean，请你冷静。我什么都不会做，只是想请问一下你的朋友是否愿意来我们公司，让我们做些扫描，取一点样本，仅此而已。”

“要是你们发现他的血液能治疗癌症呢？我能相信你会放他走？”

“他很快就能得到NHC的合法身份了，不是吗？所以如果我们做些违背他意愿的事情，那将是违法行为。”

“说的好像你们公司不会犯法似的。”Dean小声嘀咕。

Naomi叹了口气，倾斜着头。“你果然相信了那些关于我们公司的流言，我为此深感遗憾。”

Dean只是不屑地侧过脸去。

“这是我的名片。如果你改变主意的话，可以随时联系我。”Naomi走近两步，从西装外套的口袋里取出一张卡片，递给Dean。

Dean犹豫地接过卡片，在接过的一瞬间被什么东西刺痛了手指，发出吃痛的嘘声。

“对不起，一定是我的戒指不小心刮到你了。祝你度过美好的一天。”Naomi转过身去，头也不回地离开了，留下Dean难以置信地摇着头。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean回来时，Castiel显得十分激动。

“发生了什么事，Dean？你在生气吗？”

“什么？不不，我没事。”Dean摆摆手，环住天使的肩膀。他很确定Castiel能发现他在说谎，但当Castiel想开口问些什么时，Dean果断地用一个吻堵住了他。

“我们的结果出来了吗？”Dean看着Garth问道。

Garth耸耸肩，低头看了一眼手表。“再等十分钟，然后我进去催催他们。我们不能一整天都在这里死等，不是吗？要不要一边等一边喝点啤酒，吃些汉堡什么的？大家觉得怎么样？”

Castiel对他礼貌地笑了笑。他已经习惯跟狼人打交道了，Dean猜测天使挺喜欢他们的法律顾问。

“汉堡听起来很好，Garth。但我更想在结束之后跟Dean回家吃晚饭。”

“好啦！我懂了，伙计们，你想私下庆祝。Sam和Jess呢？”

Sam询问地望向妻子，Jess对他微笑。

“我们没有任何计划。”

“那就这么定了！”Garth跟Sam握手。这时会议厅的门开了，意味着他们可以进去了。

“亲爱的Castiel，”Jody缓缓开口，当他们站在委员会的全部成员面前时。

Dean突然感觉一阵紧张。看起来一切尽在掌握之中，但万一这些人并没有他们表现出来的这么喜欢天使怎么办？他深呼吸着，试图抚平心烦意乱的负面情绪，认真听Jody的发言。

“我们一致达成协议，批准你的申请。现在你被授予美利坚合众国的非人类公民身份，恭喜你。”

Dean呼出一口气，这才发现自己刚才一直屏住了呼吸。天使的翅膀呈扇形展开，站在他们身后的Garth对Dean大笑。

Dean双手抱住Castiel，把脸埋进他的肩膀。天使笑了笑，用翅膀包围着Dean的后背。

待他们分开之后，Jody，Benny和Mdison都对他们致以微笑，只有Zachariah不自在地望向窗外。

“请上前，我们需要你在这里签字。”

Castiel走到柜台前面，Jody给了他一张表格。“你需要一个姓氏。如果你不知道有哪些姓氏可以用，表格上面有一些建议。”

“姓氏是Winchester。”Dean毫不犹豫地代替天使回答，话音刚落就后悔了。他应该先跟Castiel商量一下，还有Sam。

当Castiel慢慢转头看着他时，他的耳朵烧了起来。但是天使的脸颊也跟着变成了浅红色，惊讶地睁大眼睛。情感波动穿过他们的心灵感应传递给Dean——诧异，高兴，爱慕，感激。这些情绪来得如此汹涌和热烈，有力地穿透Dean的胸膛，打乱了他的呼吸节奏。

Castiel的唇角扬起一个柔软的微笑，Dean感觉像是自己的心脏长出了一双翅膀。

“是的，我的姓氏是Winchester。”Castiel转身对Jody复述道。嗓音温和，带着一点点颤抖。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean拿起Castiel的风衣，想要帮他披上。“天使！我们要看天使！”的欢呼声不断传来，意味着围在研究院门口的人群还不肯放弃，正等着他们从正门出来。

“也许我应该见见他们。”Castiel低声说。

“见什么见？”

“大部分人并没有恶意，只是想看一眼我的翅膀。如果我展示给他们看的话，说不定他们就能满足地离开了。”

“你确定吗？”Dean皱眉，“他们也许会攻击你。翅膀是个很大的目标，并且——”

“Dean，”Castiel转过身，一只手放在Dean胸口。“我来这里是为了能够自由地生活在人类世界里。如果我一直躲躲藏藏，那么申请NHC身份是没有意义的。”

“你说的对。”Dean叹了口气，把风衣叠好，搭在自己胳膊上。“让我们给那些人开开眼界！”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

走出大门的那一刻，Castiel展开了他的翅膀。人群瞬间沸腾起来，呼喊得更加疯狂。眼花缭乱的闪光灯和震耳欲聋的欢呼声将他们围绕。

Dean抬手揽住天使的肩膀，心中所有的猎人直觉都告诉他，这样做是大错特错。但是无论如何，他都会支持Castiel的决定。

“请问你刚刚获得了NHC的身份认证吗？”其中一个记者用压过其他人的嗓门大吼着问道。

“是的，我很荣幸能被允许生活在人类当中，并且成为其中的一员。”Castiel落落大方地回答，所有镜头都对准了他。

Dean把天使搂得更紧，对着那位记者的麦克风说，“这意味着他跟人类享有同样的权利和保护。如果有人伤害他的话，将会受到法律的制裁。”他对镜头咧嘴一笑，挤开人群将Castiel护送到台阶下面，坐进黑斑羚。

“你还觉得这是一个好主意吗？”Dean低声问道，启动汽车引擎。

Castiel望着车窗外那些神情激动的粉丝们。“早晚有一天他们会感到厌倦。我累了，Dean，带我回家吧。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

当获得认证的激动心情消散之后，关于Naomi的那些记忆钻进了Dean的大脑里。

“Cas？”他用后视镜看着坐在后排的天使。

“什么事，Dean？”

“我在控制你吗？”

“如果你说的是心灵感应，我想我讲解得很清楚了，它不能控制彼此。”

Dean摇摇头，叹了口气。“我说的不是心灵感应，而是……你会做我要求的任何事吗？”

Dean听到翅膀上的羽毛在摩擦车座的沙沙声。对那双巨大的翅膀来说，后排显得太狭窄了。然后他感觉到天使在靠近他，热热的吐息蹭到他的脖颈后面。

“我想让你高兴，所以我会做你要求的任何事。但我仍然有我的自由意志。你想要我做什么，Dean？跟你之前的生气有关吗？”

听到天使担忧的声音，Dean的心脏收紧了。“我去洗手间的时候遇见了一个叫Naomi的女人。她来自天际制药公司，那是一家研究超自然生物的医药公司，但有传闻说他们对待那些研究对象的手段很残酷。”他感觉到Castiel在皱眉。

“她想从你这里得到什么？”

“她希望我让你去他们公司，让研究员检测你。”

另一个令人不安的沙沙声传来，分别来自车顶和一侧车身。

“她为什么不来直接问我？”

‘因为她是个贱人，觉得你是我的宠物。’Dean心想。“她说我能控制你的想法。”

“好吧，她说错了。”Castiel肯定地说，“我的想法只能被自己控制，我能自己做出决定。并且，今天你证明了你很尊重我的意愿。”

Dean轻轻微笑，从口袋里拿出名片递给Cas。“那么你自己决定要不要联系她吧。”

天使接过名片，盯着它陷入沉思。“如果……有没有可能，我能和其他超自然生物一样，做些帮助人类的事情？”

“如果你想帮助人类的话，可以跟Sam或Bobby谈谈，甚至是Chuck。但你绝对不能被一些混蛋锁在笼子里为所欲为。”

“那么好吧。”Castiel疲惫地笑了笑，但是眼神很温暖。“我决定了，不联系Naomi。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

“你饿吗？”Dean问道，当他们回到家里脱下西装之后。

“不太饿。”天使闷闷地说，伸手揉了揉头发。

Dean走到Castiel身后，隔着那双翅膀在他脖颈吻了一下。“你应该让我整理整理你的翅膀，羽毛都被风衣和车厢弄乱了。”

天使突然脸红起来，甚至还一直红到僵硬的脖子。“我的翅膀非常敏感。”他低声说。

“是啊，我注意到了。”Dean笑着用手指穿过几根主翼羽，天使在这个触碰下微微颤抖。

“让别人整理翅膀是非常亲密的举动。”Castiel补充道，悄悄躲开了Dean的手。

“你之前让我整理过一次。”遭到拒绝的Dean嗓音里流露出一些失望。他唯一一次整理Castiel的翅膀就成功地让两个人都尴尬得不得了，因为他唤醒了天使的欲望。

“来吧，Cas，我是你的配偶。”他的手轻轻覆盖上Castiel的屁股，Castiel只好转身面对着他。“还有人比我更有资格照顾你的翅膀吗？亲密举动本来就是配偶之间该做的事情。”

Castiel用一双明亮的蓝眼睛有些畏惧地盯着他。“你是我的配偶。”他呼出一口气，仿佛直到现在仍无法相信这件事。

“我是你的配偶。”Dean叹息道，侧过头来在他下巴上落下一个轻吻。“我属于你，Castiel Winchester。”

天使的翅膀打开又闭合。

Dean用双手环住Castiel，拉近两人之间的距离。他感觉心脏跳得越来越用力，也越来越快。

“你是我的。”Castiel把这句话用一个吻送进Dean唇间。这个吻极具占有欲，热烈且激情，让Dean双膝发软。但是没关系，Castiel抱住了他。

下一秒，亲吻变得更加渴望和不顾一切。他们不愿放开彼此的嘴唇，相拥着朝卧室走去。Castiel很快脱去了全部衣服，赤身裸体地趴在床中间。Dean跨坐在他的腿上，双手深深地埋进柔软浓密的羽毛里面。

每当Dean挑出一支不平整的羽毛并亲吻它们时，天使便低低地呻吟一声。嘴唇贴着羽毛的感觉让Dean颤抖，他亲吻着Castiel的脊柱，时不时地哼出“你是我的配偶”。同时双手没有停下来过，一直抚摸着羽毛表面。

Castiel的呼吸逐渐急促。每当Dean用双唇贴上他肩胛骨之间的一小片肌肤时，脖颈后面就仿佛有电流通过。

Dean临时有了一个主意，于是用鼻翼蹭着翅膀连接后背的地方。天使仍在颤抖，Dean温柔地把他推到床垫上，用嘴唇寻找油腺，舔了舔那个凸起的点。

Castiel立刻高亢地大声呼喊起来，剧烈地拱起后背。Dean的舌尖尝到了浓稠的油液，他腾出一只手伸向另一侧的翅膀，按摩同样的位置。那双羽翼打开的角度更大了，天使不断发出意乱情迷的呻吟。

“嘘，我在这里。”Dean低声哄着Castiel，手指沾到更多油液。他有点儿好奇，想知道天使能不能光从摩擦油腺处带来的刺激就达到高潮。

Castiel把脸埋进枕头，在床上不安分地扭动身体。他嗡嗡地说着什么听起来像是“快点上我！”的句子，但Dean不是很确定，那些话被枕头挡住了。他用沾满油液的手指梳理着天使的羽毛，专心干活，Castiel暂时松了一口气。

过了一会儿，Castiel把头转到枕头另一侧，局促不安地喘气。

“Dean……”他的声音像是小动物在呜咽。

Dean立刻俯身过来，Castiel抬头把他们的嘴唇叠在一起。他舔进Dean的嘴里，毫不客气地咬着他的嘴唇。像是一想起刚才只是油腺被触碰就让他发情成那副样子，挫败感便油然而生。

这次Dean的动作更加轻柔，试着照顾到每一根羽毛，甚至连边边角角的小短羽都没有忘记。听见Castiel心满意足的叹息声，Dean知道天使慢慢爱上了被他整理羽毛的感觉。

当翅膀在Dean的照顾下再次整洁闪亮，Castiel的后背上已经凝出了许多珍珠般晶莹圆润的汗滴。他笨拙地在床单上摩擦着跨部，气喘吁吁地转头对Dean恳求道，“Dean，帮我。”

Dean没问天使想要他帮他什么，心灵感应早就把对方的欲望传递给了他。这股冲动势不可挡，他用胸口压住Castiel的后背，着迷地吻着他的颈项。

“真的想要我帮你吗？”Dean轻声问道，火热的掌心已经贴上了天使腰间的赤裸肌肤。

“我要你，Dean！”Castiel呻吟着抬高屁股，蹭了蹭Dean的硬处。

Dean好不容易忍住一个呻吟，再次吻了吻他的天使。“我能用你油腺分泌的油来润滑么？”

“求你了！快点！”

Dean咧嘴一笑，宠爱地摸了摸Castiel汗湿的头发。然后打开床头柜的小抽屉，摸出一盒安全套。

Castiel像只好奇的大猫似的在床上拱啊拱，一直拱到Dean旁边。“这是什么？”他问道，眯起眼睛盯着Dean手里密封包装的小盒子。

“这是，呃……能保护我们的东西。”

“我们有哪里需要保护？”Castiel歪过头来天真地问道。Dean真不敢相信天使的这个表情能让他更硬，但事实如此。

“如果我们其中一个人得了某些疾病，那么另一个人就不会被传染上。”Dean只能这样解释，不知道为什么自己会面红耳赤。拜托，他是个成年人，又不是之前没用过安全套。他打开盒子的包装，试图掩饰自己的脸红。

“我没有疾病。你有吗，Dean？”

“什么？不，我很确定我没有。”这是真的，他每隔半年就去做一次体检。并且Castiel说的也没错，天使生病的几率真的很小。

……话说回来，天使会生病吗？

当Castiel一把抢走他手里的小盒子时，Dean的思绪被打断了。只见天使满脸鄙夷地研究着安全套，翻过来调过去，倒是也没费心去隐藏他对这东西的厌恶。

“这东西怎么用？”天使问道，嗓音里带着明显的反感。

“要像这样——这样——套上。”Dean一边在自己身上演示一边故作气定神闲地回答，很高兴自己没怎么结巴。

Castiel摇摇头，“我不想有任何东西隔在我们之间，Dean。”

每当天使摆出这种表情——眼睛睁得大大的，唇角向下弯——Dean都很难拒绝。最后他终于叹了口气，“好吧，我想我们不用它也会很安全。”他把安全套摘下来，扔到地板上。

Castiel欢快地搂住Dean的脖子，把他拉进一个吻中。

当Dean按摩油腺去收集更多的油液时，天使用以诺语喃喃地说着什么。这次Dean触碰油腺的方式跟刚才完全不同，很快手指就被充分湿润了。他用指尖靠近天使后面的入口处，轻轻挤压。

这时Castiel开始大声喘息，Dean在他后背中央落下一个吻，腾出一只手摩挲着抖动的羽毛，让天使紧绷的肌肉放松下来，然后手指缓缓顶进去。

Castiel的身体瞬间收紧了。但他很快呼出一口气，再次放松。

“Dean。”他的声音比任何时候都更沙哑。

Dean不禁为之振奋。他想以这种方式拥有天使，去感受他，完成他们的配对。但他知道不能操之过急。如果他把自己的配偶弄痛了，他会恨自己。所以他需要放慢速度，让一切都有条不紊地进行才是完美。

他逐步拓展甬道，通过心灵感应发送了更多令人心灵宽慰的情绪，集中精神在他对天使的所有感情上，就像是某种无声无息的表白。这个方法起作用了，因为他感觉到了情绪的波浪在不断扩散。那么多的情感一齐涌来，几乎使他窒息。

当Dean终于移开手指，让自己真正进入时，他不得不把额头压在Castiel的背上，稳定地呼吸几口气。如果不是亲身经历，他很难相信这种情感浪潮是真的。在这一生中，他从来不相信他能找到真爱，也从来没像现在这样强烈地感受到他在爱着某个人，仿佛两个人的心脏以同样的节奏跳动。

他知道这不仅仅是因为那个配对仪式。如果什么时候他相信这个世界上有着比人类更高一层的力量存在，那么就是现在这一刻。也许那个力量安排他在森林中发现了受伤的天使，也许Sam也是被那个力量影响了才会翻译错误。

无论这是哪个神明的杰作，Dean都为此心存感激。他感激他们，当他亲吻着Castiel的嘴唇。他感激他们，当他进入了那副紧致发热的身体。

每次天使绷紧双腿，Dean都会停下动作不再前进，只是安慰地抚摸Castiel的后背和臀部，直到他不再紧张。

“你还好吗？”他在Castiel耳边低声问道，当他压至最深处之后。

天使没有回答，紧紧闭着眼睛，喘息剧烈。

“试着放松，呼吸。”Dean温柔地吻着Castiel的耳朵，给他时间调整，尽管自己身体在恳求着得到更多。当Castiel抬起脖子去蹭他的嘴唇时，他才用慢得不可思议的速度重新开始。

Dean气喘吁吁，感觉内脏像是在烈火中燃烧。他留心倾听天使是否发出任何希望他停下的痛苦嘘声，但是从那双嘴唇之间发出的只有一串以诺语的呻吟和Dean的名字。

Dean已经很久没有在做爱时这样激动了。不，应该说是从来没有过现在这种感觉。跟男人没有过，跟女人也没有过，从来没有如此重要。  
Castiel的双手死死握住床单不放，呻吟得越来越大声。

“Dean！”

“告诉我，你感觉怎么样。”Dean用嘴唇贴着Castiel的身体，品尝从肌肤表面流下的汗水。

“我很好，Dean，我感觉——啊、”天使的话被一声呻吟打断，“感觉那么好，Dean……求你，我想要更多！”他摆动着跨部主动迎合Dean的推力，翅膀拼命拍动。

Dean把天使拦腰抱了起来，让他换成跪趴在床上的姿势。这时天使的喘息更加急促，完全撑开的翅膀几乎扇到天花板。当Dean撞击到他的敏感点时，所有羽毛瞬间张开了。天使大声呼喊，头压在肩膀上。

“嘘，没关系。”Dean低声安慰，整个人覆在Castiel的背上，伸出一只手绕到天使正面，握住坚硬的勃起缓慢滑动。柔软的羽毛不时拍打在他侧面，被翅膀包围的感觉实在太棒了，仿佛他和他的爱人正在融为一体，再也不会分开。

Dean注意到一些微光在Castiel的皮肤上逐渐形成明亮的漩涡，给翅膀染上了一层漂亮的蓝色光晕。那行文字出现在同样的位置——翅膀中间——就和他们第一次见面时一样。他用空着的那只手牢牢抓住Castiel的翅膀，吻着那行以诺语。

“Castiel！”他低声念道。这次他知道了，那不是什么驯服天使的咒语，而是他的名字。

“Castiel！”他大声地喊了出来，手指抚摸得更快。

“Dean，”天使终于回应了，“Dean！”他几乎是在哀泣，身体绷得那么紧，临近崩溃的边缘。下一个瞬间，他扑打着翅膀射了出来。Dean也紧跟其后，弯腰把脸埋进羽毛之中。这次高潮的后作用如此强烈，他的眼前甚至出现了星星。

当Dean终于如释重负地倒在床上之后，静脉仍然在沸腾。他把Castiel拉到身侧一同躺下，Castiel用一侧翅膀轻轻盖住两人身体，把头靠向Dean不断起伏的胸口。

指尖触碰羽毛的舒适感让Dean睁开双眼。那些光辉消退得十分迅速，但他仍能看到Castiel的名字写在他的心上。他再次闭上眼睛，默默地微笑。

“你是我的。”Dean用沙哑的嗓音说着，将Castiel拉得更近，吻了吻他的头顶。

“你也是我的。”Castiel回答，脸颊贴在Dean胸前心脏的位置，聆听着那些强劲有力的心跳。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean睡醒时满头都是小绒毛，但他毫不介意。只是胡乱抓了一把羽毛，对天使发出的哼唧声报以微笑。

Castiel迷迷糊糊地凑过来，亲了亲Dean的下巴和脸颊，然后是嘴唇。

“感觉怎么样？”Dean问道，用手指梳理着Castiel的头发。

“黏。”天使简单地回答。

“哈哈哈，我们不该直接睡过去。起来，我给你洗个澡。”

“不洗不洗，我不想动。”Castiel抗议道，用翅膀把Dean整个儿包了起来。

Dean担心地皱起眉。“为什么不想动？你有哪里在疼吗？”

Castiel稍作迟疑，然后摇摇头。“我很好，只是想和你多待一会儿。”他靠得更近了，几乎躺到Dean的身上。

Dean抬起一只手轻轻抚摸Castiel的翅膀。“喜欢抱抱的天使。”他大笑道，用鼻翼摩擦对方脖颈。

“说得好像你不喜欢抱我一样。”

Dean哼了一声，抱着天使翻了翻身，确定没有压到那双翅膀。他把手搁在Castiel的肩胛骨中间轻轻托起来，避免翅膀陷进床垫。

天使也在笑个不停，不过当Dean把脸埋进敏感的羽毛中时难为情地扭了扭身体。

“我当然喜欢抱你，你是个毛绒绒的小东西！”Dean嘟囔着，用手指给天使挠痒痒。

Castiel笑得更大声了，Dean心中也充满快乐。

然后Castiel沉默了下来，也不再扇动翅膀。Dean抬起头，看到天使的表情有些严肃。

“Dean。”Castiel凝视着Dean双眼。

Dean脑袋里立刻响起了清脆的铃声，不难猜到天使想说什么。他的心脏漏跳了一拍，脸色有些发白。“不。”他呼出一口气，“不要去，Cas，别去。”

“但是我想——”天使的脸上闪过困惑和受伤。Dean不得不闭上眼睛，驱散心中渐渐升起的内疚。

“求你了，Cas，什么都不要说。”

“为什么？”Castiel慢慢抚摸Dean的头发。Dean享受着那美妙的触碰，睁开眼睛，但是没有直视天使的脸。

“因为你想说的话会毁掉一切。就像一个诅咒。一旦说出口，所有事都会坠入万劫不复的地步。我已经失去了很多我爱的人，再不能失去你，Cas。我就是不能。”Dean的嗓音逐渐消失了。他把额头压在天使的胸口，感觉眼底隐隐刺痛。

Castiel停下了抚摸Dean头发的手，然后轻轻拉住让他抬起头，给了他一个吻。

这个吻温柔甜蜜，比一千句话还要好。Dean的心脏在胸膛直跳，脊柱闪过火光。

Castiel分开亲吻之后用以诺语低声说了句话。Dean闷闷地笑了，“你在作弊。而且用以诺语说那句话也不会更好。”

“我没说啊。”Castiel故作无辜地说。

“那你刚才说的是什么？”

Castiel对他莞尔一笑，然后回答，“我说，你是一个烦人的人类。”


	9. Chapter 9

这是他们第一次外出散步时天使没有用风衣藏起翅膀。

一路上Dean都心惊胆战，担心有些狂热教徒会攻击他们，或者对他们无礼。他坚持到晚上再出去，并且随身携带了一把枪。不过他们见到的每个路人都只是对翅膀表示惊讶，或不在意。于是他们出门的次数多了，待得时间也更久。

他们拜访了Sam和Jess的家。Castiel担心的样子十分可爱，因为他总害怕翅膀会撞翻家里的什么东西。Jess改了更多Dean的旧衣服给天使穿，不过在家里他仍然喜欢不穿上衣（Dean对此绝对没有任何意见）。

这是Dean有生以来最幸福的一段时光。Sam即将成为一个父亲，而他有了自己的爱人。他知道Castiel和他在一起的时候很快乐，这让他更加高兴。

现在他们的配对已经圆满结成，甚至不需要开口说话便可以交流。不过天使的一些想法让Dean听到之后有些脸红，比方当Castiel凝视着他时，心中思索的是——多么漂亮的绿眼睛，让他想起了夏日光线穿透叶子的美妙。同样，有时Castiel听到Dean心里的想法会哈哈大笑。但他们最喜欢的是并排躺在床上，倾听彼此内心最深处的告白。

Castiel教了Sam一些天使的咒语。作为回报，Sam教他打猎，并许诺有机会的话会带他一起去。但目前Dean认为这项工作还很危险，所以他坚持让天使留在家里。

“照顾好自己。”Castiel低声吩咐道，在门口跟Dean吻别。

“我会的。如果我发生了什么事，你会马上知道。”Dean微笑着说，轻轻抚摸Castiel的翅膀。Castiel把手心贴在Dean胸前心脏的位置，点了点头。

“早点回来，我等你。”说完他又吻了Dean一次。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

吸血鬼猛地扑向Dean，大声咆哮，露出尖利的牙齿。

Dean挥舞着他的大砍刀，突然之间内脏像是被狠狠地重击了一下，疼痛让他不得不弯下腰。这不像是怪物造成的伤害，同时吸血鬼再次发动攻击。

“Dean！”Sam紧张的喊声在他耳朵里听起来特别遥远。他没看到弟弟的武器，但他听到吸血鬼身体落地的重响，以及热热的鲜血溅在他背上。

“怎么回事，Dean？”Sam激动地问道，抓住Dean肩膀帮他站起来。“发生什么事了吗？还是你受伤了？”

Dean的心脏在一跳一跳地抽痛，甚至无法呼吸。他看着弟弟的眼睛，坚决地说，“我们得赶回家，Cas出事了。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

警告像一只赛壬在Dean脑海中大声尖叫。他把油门踩到底，打破了每一条驾驶规则，只为尽快赶到Castiel身边。Sam没有抗议，显然他也在担心。

Dean的手指颤抖得太厉害，以至于他需要Sam替他用钥匙开门。

“Cas？”他冲进公寓大喊。

没人回答，Dean的胸口快窒息了。

“Cas！”他狂风般地穿过起居室，在洗手间发现Castiel痛苦地跪在马桶前，翅膀上的羽毛都立起来了。脸色苍白，眼睛下面有两个明显的黑眼圈，额头上全是汗。

“Dean。”Castiel抬头看着Dean，那个无力的微笑让Dean心疼不已。但至少天使还在他面前，他可以稍微松一口气。

“发生了什么事，baby？”Dean蹲在Castiel旁边问道。

Castiel抬起胳膊绕在他的脖子上。“我生病了。”他叹了口气。

Dean扶他站起来，把汗湿的头发从脸侧拨开。“怎么会生病呢？”

“我也不知道。昨天我只是觉得有些累，今天开始难受了。”他在Dean的怀里颤抖着，呼吸虚弱。

“你会好起来的。我回来了。”Dean吻了吻Castiel的脸，感觉嘴唇碰到的皮肤滚烫。“我带你去床上好吗？”

Dean把天使扶到床上躺着，出来给他做些汤。

“怎么回事？”Sam问道。

“不知道。天使会得感冒吗？”

Sam耸了耸肩。“你需要帮助吗？”

“不，现在还不用。你回家吧，有事我会给你打电话。”

“好吧。”Sam点点头，一只有力的大手落在哥哥肩上。“你还好吗？我的意思是，你们之间的感应……你也会觉得恶心呕吐，或者别的什么吗？”

“不，我没有——”Dean悲伤而绝望地摇摇头，“我只是感觉很糟。看到我的伴侣很痛苦，但是我无能为力。我想我能照顾好他，Sam。”

“好。如果你需要任何事，给我打电话。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean设法给Castiel喂了一点汤，让他的脸上重新有了一些血色。

“这次打猎怎么样？”Castiel搂着Dean的腰问道。

“还好吧。Sam救了我的小命，我脑袋里的警报在最糟糕的时候响起了。”

“对不起。”

“没关系，我更希望你在一开始难受的时候就通知我。”

“我不想打扰你的工作。不过我很高兴你回家了。”

“我也是。”Dean抚摸着Castiel的翅膀，直到天使的喘息声逐渐均匀。

等Castiel睡着之后，Dean给Chuck打了个电话。

“我能给Cas吃泰勒诺[感冒药]吗？”他顾不上打招呼，直接问道。

“他怎么了？”

“生病了，还在发烧。我们都不知道病因是什么。”

研究员没有马上回答，沉思之后才开口道，“你应该试试自然疗法，比如冷水澡，确保他饮下足够多的水，如果没有好转的话再吃药。”

“好，谢了。”

“如果病情始终没好转，打电话通知我。”

“我会的。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Castiel睡了不到一个小时就醒了，躺在床上呻吟，不断出虚汗。

“你发烧了，亲爱的。”Dean说着，用手心压住天使的额头。“我们去洗个冷水澡吧。能让你舒服一些，我保证。”

“嗯。”

Dean脱下两人衣服，帮Castiel进入淋浴间。这个场景让他想起了天使来这里的第一个晚上。

Castiel感应到了Dean在想什么。他对Dean微笑，“我当时很害怕洗澡，因为浴室这么小，我以为你要把我关在这里。”他承认道，微微展开翅膀，让Dean可以清洗羽毛。

“是啊，我也很害怕。我怕我会犯蠢，结果还是没管好自己。”

Castiel哼了一声，转身看着他。“这就是你从浴室逃走的原因？你兴奋了？”

“嘿！一个性感裸男压在我身上，我想不兴奋都难！”

听见天使的笑声真好，让Dean心中充满希望，相信一切都会好起来。他用浴巾擦干Castiel，把他带回床上。

“好点儿了吗？”他一边问一边擦着翅膀上的水。

天使诚实地摇了摇头。Dean皱起眉来，在他能说出什么话之前，Castiel抓住他的胳膊把他拉到床上，让两个人躺在一起。

Dean轻轻笑了笑，Castiel卷曲的头发落在他胸口。

“现在好多了。”天使回答，很快便面带微笑地睡着了。

Dean也睡着了，直到一阵手机铃声吵醒了他。他猜是Chuck打来的，但屏幕上闪烁着一个未知号码。

他接起电话，没有自我介绍。

“你好，Dean。你的天使怎么样了？”一个故作友善的女性冰冷嗓音传来。

Naomi。

“你是不是对他做了什么？卑鄙！”Dean试图压低声音，尽管他的血液因愤怒而灼烧。

“我？我什么也没做。”Naomi不动声色地回答，但Dean几乎能听见她在微笑。“我的确什么都没对他做，而是对你做了。我传染了一个病毒给你，它能侵蚀血液中的超自然魔力。当然，它不会影响你，因为你是一个普通人类。不过对你的天使来说，如果他通过……我姑且称其为‘亲密行为’，被你传染上了，那将是致命的伤害。”

“你他吗为什么要这样做！”

“因为只有我手里才有解药。把天使带到我这里，我可以治好他。否则，他必死无疑。”

“我绝不允许你用脏手碰他！你这个不要脸的女巫！”Dean气得破口大骂，甚至忘了天使就躺在旁边。

“如果你改变主意的话，你有我的号码。”Naomi心平气和地说着，结束了通话。

一声愤怒的嘶吼顶着Dean的喉咙。他把手机狠狠摔了出去，手机撞上墙壁又掉到地板上。

“出什么事了，Dean？”Castiel在一旁问道。

Dean揉着太阳穴，无法直视天使的眼睛。“你生病了，Cas。”他的嗓音在颤抖，眼球被刺痛。“你真的病了。都怪我，都是我的错。”

天使伸手抱住了他，把脸颊贴在他肩上。“刚才的电话是谁打来的？”

Dean深呼吸一口气。“Naomi，那个天际制药公司的疯子。她传染给我一种病毒，我又传染给了你。”

Castiel一阵紧张，翅膀摆出防御的姿势紧紧裹住Dean。“是什么样的病毒？”

“它能消耗你血液里的超自然魔力。这就是为什么病毒只能伤害到你，对我没用。”

“但是我现在感觉好多了。”Castiel满怀希望地回答。

Dean转身面对着天使。“真的吗？那就太好了。”说着说着，他的眼眶有些潮湿，“我要找到治好你的方法。我发誓我会让你好起来，Cas。”

“我知道你会的。我相信你，Dean。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

“我很抱歉，Dean。”Chuck难过的声音从电话那端传来，“我从来没听说过能消耗魔力的病毒，这一定是天际公司自己研发出来的。”

Dean在房间里来回踱步，抬起一只手用力揪住头发。

“见鬼！Chuck，我需要帮助！”

“我知道，我知道。我会尽力去找可能了解情况的人，你要坚持住。”

Dean没说再见就挂断了电话。坚持住？是啊，他能坚持，但是Cas能吗？Cas还有多少时间？尽管他说感觉好多了，但他看起来根本不好，即使烧退了仍然虚弱得像一只小猫。

Dean靠近躺在床上睡着的天使，轻轻抚摸着他的翅膀。那些曾经被仔细打理的羽毛变得暗淡无光，有几片顺着Dean手指的动作掉了下来。他抖了抖手指，羽毛落在地板上。他心脏疼得快麻痹了，但他不能只是盯着Castiel平静的睡颜暗自伤心，他需要做些事情。

“有什么新消息吗？”走进起居室之后，他问Sam和Jess。房间里到处都是书和资料，Bobby从厨房出来，递给他一杯啤酒。“虽然不是奇迹，但我们找到一些东西可能会有帮助。”

“Bobby，你怎么来了？”Dean不小地吃了一惊。

“Sam打电话给我，说你和你可爱的小天使遇到麻烦了。”Bobby安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，Dean像是撑得太久突然垮掉般地紧紧抱住老人。

“谢谢你。”他叹了口气，松开双手。

“我希望能在一个更好的情况下认识你的丈夫。但是好吧，这就是现实。”

Dean猛灌了一大口啤酒让自己冷静下来。“是啊，真是……我真的很高兴你过来，你刚才说的帮助是什么？”

“我们没发现任何跟病毒有关的资料。”Sam回答，挥手示意Dean过去，让他弯腰看一本打开的书。“但如果他的虚弱是魔力消退引起的，这个东西可能会有帮助。”

“这是什么？”Dean焦急地问道，他看不懂书里的内容。

Jess用食指指出一行字。“这个符号是辅助魔法，它能提高你血液中的魔力。”

“提升魔力！好，我懂了。”Dean点点头，“还有呢？”

“魔力只是暂时得到提升。”Sam解释道，“但它能给我们争取一些时间，让Cas感觉好点儿。”

“很好，总比现在这样有帮助。我们还需要什么东西吗？”

Bobby摇摇头。“只等天使醒过来。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

“嗨，Cas。”Dean轻松叫着，语气温柔。

Cas慢慢睁开眼睛。“你好，Dean。”他从床上坐起来，接过Dean递来的一杯水。动了动翅膀，更多的黑色羽毛掉在床单上。

Dean看着那些衰败的羽毛，心中无比痛楚。他拼命压下难过，对天使介绍道，“Cas，这是Bobby Singer。家族朋友之一，对我来说就像父亲一样。”

Castiel微笑地看着站在门口的老人。“你是那位照顾了很多超自然生物的猎人吗？”

“是的，就是我。”Bobby走近几步，“很高兴终于见到能迷住这个顽固笨蛋的人了。”

“我也很高兴见到你，Bobby。”Castiel跟Bobby握手，然后对Dean笑了笑。“Dean可能情感上有点笨笨的，但我很高兴能和他在一起。”

“嘿！我哪有笨笨的？要不是你在生病，我就敲你的脑袋了！”

“别闹了。”Sam走进卧室，“我们这里有个咒语也许能帮到你，Cas。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

咒语很顺利，Castiel能下床跟他们一起研究资料。Bobby做了他拿手的千层面，大家一起用餐。这感觉像是一个家庭聚会，欢乐的气氛很容易让他们忘记为什么会来这里。

吃完饭后，Castiel坚持再看一本书。当他用手背擦了擦额头，靠在桌前来支撑自己时，Dean注意到天使还是有些无力。

“嗨，baby，我带你回床上休息吧，明天再继续。”他搂住Castiel的腰，吻了吻他的眉心。

天使点点头，靠在他身上。

“我们明天再用一次咒语。”Dean说。

到卧室之后，Castiel顺从地趴在床上。Dean用手指轻轻梳理羽毛，让它们松散。

“没用的，魔力会再次耗尽。”Castiel疲惫地说，语气中的无奈让Dean胸口收紧。

“但它能给我们争取时间。Chuck会找到帮助我们的人，或者我们自己找到解决方法。”Dean不确定这句话他更想对谁说——对Cas还是对他自己。

天使无力地点点头，浅浅地合上眼睛。“你说得对。”他低声说。“我爱你。”他补充了一句。

天使说过很多次“我爱你”，但是这次几乎让Dean掉下泪来。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

第二次提升魔法的咒语只维持了几个小时。天使再次发起了烧，把吃下去的所有食物都吐了出来，身体状况看起来比使用咒语前更糟糕。

Chuck打来电话，说他联系了能治疗这种病毒的Pamela Barnes医生。但她现在正在欧洲出诊，所以他们必须再坚持几天。

最后，Chuck建议二十四小时内不要再用那条咒语了。Dean很难不吼出来，恐慌像是看不见的虫子在啃咬他。Chuck不该被指责，他只是想帮忙。

Dean的手在颤抖，但他坚持拿着湿毛巾擦拭Castiel的额头，帮他降温。

“Cas？我想我们应该联系Naomi，让她救你。”Dean感觉内脏在打结，这句话没经过大脑就这么说了出来。但他知道这是正确的做法。没时间顾及自尊了，天使正在死去，他必须用尽一切办法救他。

天使摇摇头。“不，我拒绝。”他的嗓音很虚弱，但是语气惊人的坚定。

“但是Cas——”

“不，Dean。”天使打断了他，“如果她能为了得到我做出这么可怕的事，那么她得手之后会把我怎么样？我宁愿自己死去。”

Dean咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛，他不能忍受Castiel说出他会死的话。

“在她治好你之后，我们能想办法把你带回来。”

“然后呢？如果她宁愿杀掉我们也不会放我走呢？她的背后有一家大公司在支撑，她永远都不会放过我们，除非你杀了她。但是我决不允许你这样做。我不想任何人因为我而死，即使她是恶人。”

“Cas，求你了……”Dean喉头哽咽，说不下去了。他把额头搁在天使的胸口，大口地喘着粗气。

Castiel温柔地抚摸着他的头发。“Dean，我想要你知道，我很高兴你发现了我，带我来到这里。和你在一起的每一分钟都值得我年复一年的等待。我不在乎结果会怎么样，我看重的唯一一件事，就是我那么幸运地遇见了你，遇见我真正的伴侣。”

Dean努力抬起头看着Castiel，嘴唇颤抖得厉害，眼泪即将决堤。

“不，不要说这种话！求你了！”他绝望地大喊。也许外面的人会听到他的话，但他不在乎。“不要说告别的话！你不会离开我的，我绝不允许这件事发生，我不能——”他停下了，突然之间感觉到窒息，悲伤强行侵占了他的意识。

Castiel紧紧抱住他，安慰地抚摸他的后背。“没关系，Dean，一切都会好起来的。”

他们都知道这是一个谎言。但是不知为何，他们都假装相信。

两人相拥着躺在床上，分享了一个缓慢柔软的亲吻，直到天使筋疲力尽地昏睡过去。

Dean看着这张宁静动人的脸，不敢闭上眼睛，生怕自己会错过什么事。他思考着Castiel刚才说的关于Naomi的话。肯定有办法救Cas，同时不让Naomi赢……

Dean不记得自己是怎么睡着的，这几天以来他一直在硬撑，没怎么休息。当他一觉醒来时，外面天已经黑了，屋内一片昏暗。

天使安详地躺在Dean的怀中，但他的翅膀没有像平常那样盖住两个人，反而耷拉在一旁。这让Dean感觉有些奇怪，呆呆地坐了起来。

“Cas？”Dean亲了亲天使额头，对方没有任何反应。

“Cas？”他摇晃着恋人的肩膀，却仍然叫不醒他。

“Cas，不！”Dean的嗓音突然变大。他发现天使的身体在他怀中僵硬沉重，没有一丝生气。

“别离开我，求你……”滚烫的泪水从Dean脸颊滑落，滴进天使的头发里。他一遍遍亲吻着Castiel的额头，眼泪止不住地流下来。

“不，不……不要离开我。我需要你，Cas。我需要你！”他几乎泣不成声，“我爱你，Cas。我不能没有你！”

Sam和Jess冲进卧室，发现Dean把Castiel紧紧抱在胸前，痛哭流涕。

“Dean，Dean，冷静一下。放开Cas，先放手吧。”Sam试着把Dean从Castiel身上拉开，但是Dean不愿放手。他不能离开他的爱人，无论如何都不能放手。

“他还有脉搏！”握住Castiel手腕的Jess大声说道。

“你听到了吗，Dean？”Dean恍惚间听见Sam的声音从远处传来。“他还活着，你得放开他，让我们帮忙。Dean，他没有死！”

Dean把Castiel抱得更近，双手捧起他的脑袋，轻轻地吻了一下他的额头。

“坚持住，亲爱的。不要放弃。”Dean喃喃地说着，把天使慢慢放在床上。他站起身来，暴风雨般的冲出房间，一把抓起手机。

Sam跟在他身后，“你要做什么？”

“给Naomi打电话。”Dean回答，用手背抹了把潮湿的眼角。

“我觉得Cas不想这样。”

“我不管！我不能让他死。我要干掉那个给他下毒的贱人！”

Sam按住Dean拨号码的手。“把你的计划告诉我，让我帮你。”


	10. Chapter 10

“你给Garth打过电话了吗？”Dean问。看到Sam点头，他用笔把单子上的其中一行划掉。

“他会联系Jody Mills，把一切事情都告诉她。”

“很好。Bobby，我们的监控设备准备好了吗？”

“一切准备就绪。”老人说着，砰的一声关上设备箱子，敲了敲箱盖。

“Cas怎么样了？”Dean转向Jess，Jess刚从卧室走进起居室。

“还有呼吸。我想他的身体在通过关闭意识来保存能量。”

“我们再用一次提升魔力的咒语吧。”Dean建议道。

Jess皱眉，微微摇了摇头。“上次咒语失效之后让他感觉更糟糕了，我不认为现在可以冒险。”

Dean揉着太阳穴，试图摆脱头痛。“好，好吧。只要他能撑下去。”

“是的。对了，我刚才发现了这个。”Jess举起一张皱巴巴的纸条，“Cas一直握在手心里。”

“这是什么？”Dean起身走过去，抓过Jess手中的纸条。上面看起来像是Cas曾经教Sam画的符号，还有一些以诺语的文字。但是纸上沾了一些汗水，有一部分字迹模糊不清。

“这是某种法咒。你能看懂吗？”他把纸条递给Sam。

“我从来没见过这个，但是纸条上说——把它刻在我的胸口。”

“这到底是什么意思？”Dean焦急地吼了出来。他不应该对弟弟大喊大叫，但他的神经太紧张了。他们在跟时间赛跑，目前还没想出一个万无一失的计划，关于把Cas送到Naomi那里治好之后如何接回来。

Jess走过来，一只手放在Sam肩膀上。“大概是Cas神志不清的时候写下的吧。”

“不。”Dean摇摇头，“这一定是很重要的东西。他用最后一点力气写下来，我们必须重视。”

“给那个女人打电话。”Bobby说着从Sam手中拿过纸条。“然后我们试试找出这个法咒的用处。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean深呼吸一口气，捏着刀片的手指在颤抖。“我们确定把它刻在Cas身上就能对抗Naomi吗？”他问道，盯着Castiel赤裸的胸口，迟迟下不了手。

Jess点头。“根据书里的记载，只要Naomi和她的手下血液中有魔力，它就能奏效。”

“万一他们只是一点儿魔力都没有的人类呢？”

Sam拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，安慰道，“Dean，你知道这种情况很少见。几乎每个人身体里都有或多或少的魔力，唯独你是个例外。我们就用这一点扳倒他们。”

Dean叹了口气，点点头。

“这个法咒会伤害Cas吗？”

Sam咬紧下巴的动作在告诉Dean，他在思考如何说出一些不愉快的消息。

Jess开口替他回答。“有一定风险。但我们相信Cas在留纸条的时候就知道这个风险，这是他的决定。”

Dean咬了咬下唇，眼睛盯着天使一动不动的身体。他喉咙哽咽，呼吸艰难。

“如果你愿意的话，我可以替你做这件事。”Sam自告奋勇地说，担忧地看着Dean。

“不，我来。”Dean咬咬牙，抬起刀片。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

“好了，我们走吧，天使。”Dean低声说着，扶起Castiel，许多黑色的羽毛落在床上。

Castiel的身体那么轻。Dean试着说服自己这是正常现象。也许天使的骨骼是空心的，这样才便于飞行。但他感觉像是Castiel正从他眼前逐渐消失，最后彻底离开这个世界。

Dean把Castiel抱进车里，让他躺在后座，翅膀在身后折叠，又给他盖上一条毛毯保暖。他觉得还不够，他想和Castiel坐在一起，把他抱在胸前，在他耳边轻声安慰他。

当他开车到达天际制药公司的宏伟建筑时，已经有工作人员在等他了。

一个深色头发的高大男人在Dean下车时迎了过来。

“晚上好，Winchester先生。我的名字叫Inias。我必须检查你身上是否携带武器。”

Dean翻了个白眼，不耐烦地伸开双臂，让这家伙拍打他的身体，搜索枪械。

Inias没找到任何东西，于是对旁边等待的两个人点点头。那两个人走过来，打开黑斑羚后门。

“嘿！”Dean喊了一声，“我自己来带他进去，你们不准碰他！”他大声咆哮道，像只野兽一样面露凶光。

工作人员举起双手来安抚Dean，自觉从车旁边后退几步。Dean等待着，直到他们退到他满意的距离为止。他把Castiel抱进怀中，天使憔悴苍白的脸让他胸口一阵疼痛。

Dean轻轻吻了一下那双干裂的嘴唇，Castiel没有睁开眼睛。最重要的是，他发现Castiel的喘息已经越来越微弱了。

Inias等人带领Dean走进公司建筑。

大楼内部装潢冷冽，蜿蜒的走廊通往四面八方，让Dean联想到医院和迷宫。这里真适合当Xbox游戏的关卡地图，Naomi就是关底Boss。Dean想象自己提着M4A4对这些人一路扫射，有一个狂躁的激励想要大笑。

他们穿过几扇用密码开启的大门。这将成为逃脱时的一个难题，但在Castiel康复之前先不用考虑。至少路上没什么警卫把守，楼内几乎是空的。毕竟现在是午夜。

他们进入一部电梯，其中一个人用电子卡激活楼层按钮。Dean为那张卡留了个心眼。

最后众人进入一间灯火通明的研究室。尽管天使很轻，Dean的胳膊还是有些发酸了。

Naomi正在里面等候。她穿着她的完美西装，盘着她的完美发髻，露出一个完美的假笑在她完美的唇边。Dean花了很多自我控制力才没一拳揍过去，现在还不是报仇的时候。

“欢迎你，Dean。很高兴你做出了明智之举。”

“闭嘴，快把他治好。”Dean咬牙切齿地说。他极度讨厌Naomi脸上的笑容。

Naomi显然很不习惯有人对她这样粗鲁地讲话。好吧，她会适应的，Dean绝不会对她客气。

“让天使躺在这里。”她示意身后的病床。

Dean照做了。他把Castiel轻轻放在床上，确保翅膀没有被压到。他的眼睛扫了两眼桌上的工具。Naomi站在一边，让他胃里顿时翻江倒海。

“很好。Inias会带你离开。”Naomi平静地说，用好奇而冷漠的表情端详着Castiel的脸，仿佛天使只是个有趣的新发现，而不是一个有血有肉有情感的生灵。

“我不会离开这里，直到确定他脱离危险。”Dean坚决地说。

Naomi对他不耐烦地皱起眉。“好吧，你可以留下。但是拜托，当天使醒来的时候不要给我来一个戏剧性的场面。你给它解释清楚现状，然后离开。”

Dean握住拳头，点了点头。

“顺便提醒你。如果你试图做些鲁莽的事，你将没机会安然无恙地离开这里。”

Dean用鼻子喘着粗气，双手交叠在胸前。“干你的活儿，少操心这些。我的伴侣都快死了，你还在这里自命不凡地长篇大论。”

“别激动，Dean，现在它不会有任何感觉。不过它竟然挺了这么久，真让我意外。我相信它不差这一会儿，我们可以小小地沟通几分钟。”她转身拿起一只注射器，准备给Castiel的手臂注射药物。

“是啊，他现在是没有感觉，但他之前感觉糟糕透顶！你那个该死的病毒让他很痛苦！

Naomi无辜地耸了耸肩。“只有这个办法才能让它来这里。如果你更通情达理的话，它也不用受这份苦。”

“你宁愿让他死也不肯放过他是吗！你这个歹毒的女人！”Dean愤怒地低吼，看着针头刺进Castiel的血管里，苍白的液体被缓缓推进去。

“好吧，我绝不允许我们公司的竞争对手比我先得到它。”

“你他吗让我恶心！”

Naomi轻笑了两声。笑声很清脆，但是听起来异常虚伪。

“我恶心？噢，不，Dean，我可不是那个跟动物交往的人。”

Dean被Naomi的轻蔑语气和放肆言辞点燃了更强烈的怒火。“Cas不是动物！”他大声咆哮道，“他是一个有合法身份的公民，你的所作所为已经触犯了法律！”

“我的行为的确不对。但是Winchester先生，请你坦白回答我，你敢说你从来没做过触犯法律的事？”

“做过又怎么样？”Dean拼命压下愤怒，“但是我永远不会滥杀无辜，或者把他们锁起来折磨！”

Naomi翻了个白眼，把空掉的注射器放在一旁。“没人折磨它们，Dean。我们只是想找出它们……对人类……有用的地方。这才是研究超自然生物的真正意义。”

“你觉得你在造福人类？用‘把他们关在这种鬼地方，开膛破肚地研究’的方式来造福？”Dean发出阴郁的冷笑。

Naomi再次耸肩，自以为是的微笑演变成一个大笑。她的牙齿很白，但Dean认为它们应该沾满了鲜血。

“你知道最有趣的是什么吗，Dean？你这么保护你的宠物，可它不见得比我高尚。”Naomi的语气听上去比刚才更加咄咄逼人。

“你什么意思？”

“你研究过天使的历史吗？它们曾经在战场上使用人类当杀戮工具。你纯洁可爱的天使肯定也杀过人。”

“我知道，他早就告诉我了。”Dean厉声喝道。

Naomi脸色一变。

“惊讶吗，Naomi？他杀人是因为他要服从命令。他为此感到后悔，我也很遗憾，但我不认为这他吗跟你有关。”

“你怎么知道它说的是实话？”Naomi反问道，随后无视了Dean的愤怒。“算了，反正你已经被它收服了，不会怀疑它的话。多说无益，我必须做我认为正确的事情，用我的方式处理地球上最后一只天使，留下珍贵的研究资料。那将成为医学史上的巨大进步。”

一股热血冲进Dean头顶。他要杀了她，他一定要把她千刀万剐(set her down in tiny pieces)，碎尸万段(tear her apart)——

“Dean？”

这不是Naomi在说话，而是一个沙哑紧张的嗓音。

“太好了，Cas！没事了，一切都会好起来。”Dean想要冲过去，但是Naomi挡在他面前。他只能远远地安慰他的伴侣，目不转睛地望着他。

此时此刻，Dean感觉上蹿下跳的心脏终于恢复正常频率的跳动了。他看着那双深蓝色的眼睛，如释重负，几乎让他难以实施之后的计划。

Dean轻轻抚摸着Castiel的脸颊，把两人额头抵在一起，闭上眼睛，专注于通过心灵感应发送想说的话。他试着让字字句句都清晰响亮，在脑海中大声呼喊给他的爱人。

当他离开时，天使紧紧盯着他的双眼，给了他一个不易察觉的点头。

“现在你该离开了，Winchester先生。”Naomi斯文地提醒道。

Dean没有回答，一下子撕开了Castiel的衬衫。

他听见Naomi惊讶地抽了一口气，没去理会她。Castiel毫不犹豫地把手按向用刀片刻在胸口的法咒上，房间瞬间被强烈的白光填满。

Dean被光线刺得睁不开眼，但他能感觉到周围能量爆炸产生的燃烧威力，灼热气浪拂过他胳膊上的裸露皮肤。

等一切尘埃落定之后，他睁开眼睛。视线有些模糊，耳朵里还有轻微嗡鸣。

“Cas，”他用嘶哑的嗓音叫道，“你还好吗？”

“我还好，就是感觉像撞上了一颗彗星，但是没事。”

“那……你的魔法能量呢？”

Castiel对Dean微微笑了一下。Dean注意到天使的翅膀再次变得乌黑透亮，闪闪发光。

“太好了。”他松了口气，望向四周，看到Naomi和她的手下们都失去意识地倒在地板上。

“这个法咒到底是什么原理？Sam跟我解释过他在书里看到的内容，但是我当时没注意听，我太担心你了。”Dean说着蹲在一名保镖旁边，用领带把他的双手捆起来。

“这个法咒是……我很久以前学的。Uriel说它能释放大量魔力，被肉体吸收。”他解释道，帮Dean捆上另一个保镖。“但是这些魔力远远超出身体所能承担的能量，而能量过载将造成伤害。”他补充道，“然后魔力会反弹给施咒者。”

“但是我不会被影响，因为我的身体不会吸收魔力。而你——”

“病毒几乎让我失去了全部魔力，所以我不会能量过载。”

Dean对他咧嘴一笑，弯腰在保镖身上寻找能开门的电子卡。

“老实说，当我给你留纸条的时候，没想到你真的会用。”Castiel坦诚地说。

Dean苦笑着耸耸肩。“好吧，我们实在是走投无路了。”

Castiel没有笑。“我也告诉过你，不要把我带到这里。”

“得了吧，你该承认很高兴我这样做了。”

“等我们离开这里的时候我才会高兴。”天使回答，对Naomi的一个手下皱眉。

Dean捆好Naomi的手腕，看着她的脸。现在这个疯狂的女人看起来很平静，脆弱。Dean真想对着她脑门来一枪。他的想法被Castiel的声音打断了。

“这个人快醒了，Dean。”天使指着地上的一个人说。

“行啊，那就把他当人质，谁都知道这条规矩。”

Castiel点点头，把晕头转向的保镖拖到脚下。Dean拿走了他的枪，用枪口顶着他太阳穴。

“带我们离开这里，Inias。”他毫不客气地命令道。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

离开的路上顺利得不像话。Inias说出了他们需要通过的每道门的密码，甚至没有反抗。也许他是被Castiel杀气满满的怒视和张牙舞爪的翅膀吓坏了，但Dean有种不安的预感。

Castiel负责监视Inias，Dean举着枪检查经过的每个墙角。就在他们马上离开大楼时，警铃突然大声响了起来。

Dean用枪打倒了出现在走廊上的第一个保镖，这时他听见Castiel的声音在他脑海中反对。于是第二个保镖跑出来时，他射向对方的腿。

Inias伸出被捆住的双手。“解开我，给我一把枪，我带你们出去！”

Dean瞪了他一眼。“你觉得我是白痴吗？我为什么要听你的？你跟他们是一伙的！”

“Naomi……Naomi跟你说的那些话我都听见了。你是对的，她是个疯子。她没有权利伤害你们。”他转向Castiel，“请相信我！”

Castiel的双唇抿得紧紧的，点了点头。

“你在做什么？”Dean叫道。

“我相信他，Dean。他能帮我们。”

Dean叹了口气，用头撞着墙壁。但他没有阻止Castiel解开Inias，还给了他一把枪。

Inias带他们走向一条隐秘的路，避开了保镖越来越多的走廊。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

当他们躲在一个角落时，Dean的手机突然响了，这让原本要离开的保镖重新杀了回来。不等Inias开枪，Castiel空手击败了保镖。

Dean恼火地接起手机，心中咒骂着在这种时候给他打电话的人。

“你做了一件蠢事，Dean。”

这是Naomi第一次在Dean面前流露出强烈的情感。她很愤怒。“你要为自己的行为负责！”

Dean对她嘲讽地大笑，“你才是那个要为自己行为负责的人。我敢肯定，你得不到好下场。”

他挂断电话，跟在Inias和Castiel身后离开走廊。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

“该死！”Inias恼火地骂道，一拳捶在旁边的墙壁上。“Naomi肯定开启了整个建筑的门禁系统。我的密码打不开门了。”

“你们后退！”Castiel低吼了一声，举起右手手掌对准门锁的位置。一道刺眼的蓝光从他的掌心射出，门锁被轰地一声炸开了。Inias连忙推开门，Dean目瞪口呆。

“你从来没告诉过我你还会这个！”

“你又没问过。”天使不在意地耸了耸肩。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

三个人终于离开大楼，退到旁边一条狭窄的小巷。

Dean四下张望，试着找出他们在哪儿。“我的车停在大楼另一侧。”

“他们也想到了这一点。”Inias指出，“现在停车场一定被保镖们包围了。”

Dean烦躁地捏着鼻梁，突然转向Castiel。“你现在能飞吗？”

“能，但是——”

一颗子弹嗖地打在巷口的墙上。Dean把Castiel压低，Inias朝子弹飞来的方向举枪射击。

“你必须飞走，Cas。”

“我不能把你留在这里！”

“那些人不会把我怎么样。他们想要的是你，你得离开！先不要回家，飞得越远越好。”

“但是我——”

Dean用一个吻止住了天使的话。“我会找到你的，我发誓。”

这时他们听见了更多的枪声和脚步声。保镖们蜂拥而至，其中三个人在攻击Inias，四个朝Dean和Castiel这边冲过来。

“快走！”Dean一把推开Castiel。天使最后留恋地看了他一眼，展开翅膀，迅速飞上高空。

Dean真想看着他飞走，但他有更紧迫的问题要解决。他躲开了一拳，更多的人把他按在墙上。

警车的鸣笛声由远及近地传来，大批警察把他们团团围住。

“警察！不准动！”

这是Dean有生以来第一次听到这句话这么高兴。

 

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

“你好，Mills小姐，我是Dean Winchester。我想感谢你把我从监狱里弄出来。”

电话那头的女人笑了。

“Dean，请叫我Jody。不用谢我，这不是什么问题，警方本来就没有足够的证据扣押你。虽然天际公司指控你强行闯入，但他们拒绝公开大楼内的监控录像。”

“我们的录音呢？你从Sam那里拿到了吗？那些录音能证明Naomi的犯罪行为吗？”

“好吧，并不是完全可用，因为那份录音在录制的时候没有经过许可，所以无法成为有效的法律证据。但我向你保证，我会再次提出上诉，决不能让她逃脱法律制裁。”

“谢谢你，Jody，不过你能尽量快一些吗？最好让她无暇顾及其他事，否则她会继续追查Cas的行踪。”

“我会尽最大努力。”

“太感谢了！”

“Dean，祝你好运，早点找回你的天使。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

跟Castiel分开还不到二十四个小时，Dean已经对他渴望到无以复加了。他想尽快见到爱人。他们的心灵感应异常安静，甚至比Castiel昏迷时还要沉默。尽管Dean能微弱地接收到“天使是好好的”的讯息，但远不足以让他感到安慰。因为Castiel不在他身边。

他从房间的一头走到另一头，手忙脚乱地收拾行李。但他并没有真正专心做这件事，反而把家里弄得乱七八糟。

Sam抓住Dean肩膀让他停下。“你打算做什么？”

Dean重重地叹了口气，无力地坐在沙发上。

“去找Cas？”他说着，捏了捏眉心。“我知道我应该待在这里，监视Naomi的一举一动。但是我做不到。我无时无刻不在担心，有太多坏事可能发生在Cas身上。万一他遇到一些狂热分子怎么办？或者猎人们最近没看新闻，把他当成奇珍异兽之类的动物抓起来？况且Naomi可能已经派了手下在跟踪他……我必须尽快找到Cas，否则没办法专心做任何事。”他再次叹气，看了一眼杂乱的房间。“另外，Jody已经介入调查了，我自己再采取一些行动反倒不合适。并且我害怕……看到Naomi我会忍不住一刀捅死她。Cas说过他不希望发生这种事。”

“好吧，我明白了。你是应该去找他。”Sam在哥哥身边坐下，“让我来处理Naomi的事。我的意思是，我能挖掘出一些天际制药的黑幕，帮Jody的忙。”

“你愿意这样做吗？”

“当然。Cas不仅是你的配偶，也是我的家人，Naomi应当受到惩罚。”

“谢了，Sam。”

兄弟俩交换了一个温暖的微笑。

“实际上，我过来是想告诉你，我已经有了一个计划。”Sam说。

“真的吗？”

“你说Jody不能用我们的录音，因为不能当做合法证据。但我想到了另一个方法可以使用它。”

“快告诉我，Sammy。”

“我有个朋友叫做Charlie，她是个电脑天才。她把录音做成了一个令人印象深刻的视频，发在点击量很高的网站上，确保足够多的人能看到。”

“哇哦！”Dean倒抽一口气，“太棒了！如果大家对这件事感兴趣……如果他们一起抵制天际制药的商品，就能毁掉一个公司！”

Sam笑了笑。“那倒还不确定，但Naomi的日子肯定要不好过了。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean觉得自己花了太长的时间去犹豫。真的，他应该在两天之前离开的。现在只有上帝才知道Cas飞得有多远。也许是想到Dean的手机有可能落到Naomi手里，他甚至没有跟Dean联系。

Dean心神不宁地坐在黑斑羚的副驾座位。Sam满脸关切地看着他，“你确定不想让我跟你一起去？”

“我确定，Sam。我需要你留在这里，帮Jody挖掘情报，搞垮Naomi和天际公司。除此之外，你家里还有妻子和即将出生的宝宝，你现在不能离开。”

Sam叹了口气，点点头。“但是，你要怎么找他？”

“我们之间有心灵感应。”Dean毫不犹豫地回答，“我和Cas能通过心灵感应分享很多事情。但是当我们分开的时候，感应不是那么强烈，只能模模糊糊得到一些……他那边的图像。比如方向标注，地标什么的。我有个大概的方向，等我到了那里之后再根据新的图像寻找。”

Sam皱了皱眉，但是没有反对。“一定要注意安全，知道吗？”

“我会的。”

一段气氛沉重的沉默之后，Sam将车停在停车场。两人解开安全带。

Sam转头看着Dean，“你会回来，对吗？”他的嗓音里带着大剂量的关心，眼神焦虑，Dean不得不给他一个安慰的微笑。

“是啊，我会回来的，不过可能要花一些时间。无论Cas藏在哪里，我都会和他待在一起，直到我确定Naomi放弃研究。我一定得回来，不能让你和Jess带坏我的小侄子，不是吗？”

Sam笑了，“Cas说他觉得会是个侄女。”

“嘿，他居然能未卜先知？”

两人一起大笑。Dean给了Sam一个拥抱，“我会跟你保持联络，用新买的号码给你打电话。我得知道Naomi的案子进展如何。”

“知道了。”Sam拍拍他的肩膀。“照顾好自己，替我跟Cas问好。”

“我会的。照顾好你的孩子。”Dean说着走下了车，朝车里的Sam挥手告别。

 

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean一路乘坐大巴（有时候也租车）朝天使的大致方向前进，晚上就住在汽车旅馆。他登记时使的是伪造的证件，只用现金付账，隐藏一切行踪。他做了小时候父亲教过他的每件事。那时候超自然生物还没有像现在这样跟人类和平共处，并且狩猎也不是什么正当职业。不赶路的时候，他就在旅馆房间里做大量调查。

事实证明，把录音做成视频发布到网上是非常高明有效的一步棋。现在越来越多的人们公开抵制天际公司的产品，Castiel还有了不少粉丝。Dean迫不及待想把这个好消息告诉他，即使他得好好跟天使解释一下粉丝是什么意思。

Dean叹了口气，揉揉眼睛。他非常想念Castiel。当他把这份情绪通过心灵感应发送出去的时候，他知道自己只能得到同样的悲伤作为回应。

这天Dean坐在一家蹩脚的汽车旅馆里，一边吃中式快餐一边用笔记本电脑浏览网页。

电视是开着的，但他没刻意看，直到节目里提到‘天际公司’之后才抬起头来，望向屏幕。

“……这栋大厦已经被关闭了，有关人员正在展开调查。本台无法接触到公司的首席执行官Naomi Magnus女士，但我们带给大家一条独家新闻，对一名公司的前雇员进行采访。”年轻的记者正在报道，接着镜头转到一张Dean熟悉的面孔。

“谣言都是真的，那些可怕的待遇……”屏幕里的Inias看起来义愤填膺，“一开始我不了解，直到我亲眼看到他们在超自然生物身上做实验——包括类人生物。他们拔出吸血鬼的牙齿，在狼人的大脑里动刀子。那画面太可怕了！但是你知道，我仍然认为这是可以接收的，因为我总觉得那些是邪恶的生物，也许它们还杀过人。结果后来，Naomi抓了那个无辜的天使，并且……”他长叹一声，无奈地摇摇头。

Dean气笑了。这家伙的演技真不错，应该拿奥斯卡奖。

记者继续采访，Inias绘声绘色地讲述他是如何把天使救出来，天使又是如何音讯全无的。

Dean关掉电视。他很欣慰Sam的计划让Castiel得到了公众的关注。但他还是没找到天使，这是最重要的。所以他高兴不起来。

刷过牙之后，Dean平躺在床上。这些天来他睡得很多。睡着之后，他能看到一些画面。他看到Castiel在夜空飞行，白天则躲在废弃的建筑里。他把所有地标和路牌记录下来，希望能通过它们找到天使。

他实在太想念他了。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

几天之后，Castiel似乎定居下来了。梦中不再有飞行的画面，也没有道路和建筑，只有森林和一些小木屋。

在最近的一个梦里，Dean通过Castiel的眼睛看到他捕捉了一头鹿。这是一段神奇的体验。等他醒来之后，他尽可能快地收拾好行李，退房离开。他再也无法忍受和他的伴侣分开的日子。

幸运的是，他从梦中收集到了足够多的标记，知道该往哪里走。当他快接近时，心灵感应像指南针一样牵引着他，告诉他哪条路是正确的。

最后Dean终于临近天使躲藏的森林边缘。他在一个小镇上稍作停留，购齐需要的一切物资，准备徒步进入森林。

临行之前，他用新买的卫星手机给Sam打电话。

“嘿，Sam。是我。”

“上帝啊！你看到新闻了吗？”

即使看不见，Dean也知道他弟弟此时此刻正露出一个标志性的狗狗眼。一想到那个画面他就忍不住微笑，“没有，我看的最后一个新闻就是Inias的采访。那家伙很享受充当英雄，不是吗？”

Sam喷笑。“是啊，但是他也把自己变成了一个显眼的目标。我们应该好好谢谢他，替我们吸引了天际公司的不少火力。”

“我是要谢谢他，Sammy。你有什么新消息告诉我吗？”

“当然有！我们快赢了，Dean！”

“什么？”

“天际公司！他们因非人道对待超自然生物而被判有罪，包括身体伤害。法庭还有几场关于谋杀的审问！他们必须关闭公司，支付巨额罚款。”说到这里，Sam嗓音中的热情却又很快消退。“有一个Naomi的通缉令，她失踪了。”

Dean深呼吸一口气。“所以说，虽然天际公司垮台了，但是Naomi还逍遥法外。”

“是的，不过她单枪匹马构不成什么威胁了，是不是？”

“我猜是的。情况很好，真的，比我预期的还要好。谢谢你，Sam，干得不错。”

“你呢？你快找到他了吗？”

“是的，这就是为什么我要打电话给你。我马上要进入森林了。这是我新买的卫星电话，你可以保存这个号码。”

“好。找到他之后你们会回来吗？”

Dean揉了揉颈后，注视着那片漆黑的森林。

“不是马上回去，我想我们俩应该放个假。等我受够了野外生活我再带他回家，你觉得怎么样？”

“好吧，意思是你下周一就能回来了。”

兄弟俩一起大笑，然后互道再见。

挂断电话，Dean的胸口一阵收紧。他定了定神，把紧张的情绪驱散。

他很快就能回去，Sam会好好的。

 

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean深深地吸了一口气。森林里的空气有些潮湿，闻上去有几分树木和泥土的气味。他喜欢这个味道，在公路上吃了一个星期的灰之后，这是个不错的改变。

他知道最后他必须离开小路，进入森林深处。但在那之前，他打算尽可能地走远一些。

四周环境让他想起了第一次见到Castiel的情景。这次是不同的，Castiel不再是他捕捉的猎物，也不再跟他兜圈子，试图躲避。相反，心灵感应让Dean心情愉悦，离天使越近感应就越强烈。

“我快到了，baby。我来找你了。”Dean喃喃地说着，希望天使能听见他的心声。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

当太阳高过头顶时，Dean休息了一会儿，吃了些食物。他不确定还有多久才能找到他的爱人，但他知道他已经快到了。

天使就在附近，正如一只钟在Dean头顶敲响。他的心中蔓延着温暖，忍不住向四周张望。尽管他知道这是没意义的，虽然Castiel现在的位置是这几个星期以来最近的，但还是跟他有一段距离。

Dean狼吞虎咽地吃下食物，这辈子都没吃这么快过。吃完之后继续赶路，脚步迈得格外坚定。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Dean突然意识到身后不远处有什么动静，并且是跟天使无关的动静。他一开始不确定那是谁，于是他离开小路，朝森林中走去。

那人跟了过来，Dean知道自己被跟踪了。这个家伙（或者这群家伙）显然是Naomi的人。跟踪技术不错，但是没好到让Dean发现不了。他用心灵感应将危险讯息发送给天使，收到了一波比一波更强烈的愤怒和保护。他几乎能想象到Castiel正怒火冲天地扇动翅膀的样子。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

天色逐渐暗了，Dean冷静地带着那个家伙在树林里绕圈，然后出其不意地来到他身后。

他蹲在一处树丛后面，把背包脱到地上，减轻身体负重能移动得更快。然后把手伸向藏在腰间的枪套，拔出手枪。

那家伙失去了Dean的行踪，站在原地摆弄手中的跟踪设备，背对着Dean。

Dean无声无息地迅速靠近，决定用坚硬的枪托将他击晕。谁知他竟然在最后关头转了个身，躲开Dean的攻击。

两人打斗了起来，男人设法夺走Dean的手枪，最后枪掉到了地上。Dean朝那人鼻子上挥了一拳，感觉对方鼻梁在他的拳下破碎，指关节被鼻血染红了。同时他的肚子上重重地挨了一拳。

男人没占上风多久就被Dean双手扭到身后，动弹不得。Dean刚松了口气，接着脑后被什么东西抵住了。

“你完蛋了。”

不用回头Dean也能知道，一把枪正对准他的脑袋。

Dean放开了抓着的男人（好吧，实际上他还稍微推了那人一把，让他脸朝下地摔进泥巴里），然后慢慢转身，举起双手，看到第二个跟踪者。

就在这时，心灵感应发出剧烈的嗡嗡声。Dean看到敌人睁大眼睛，惊恐地盯着他头顶上空。他毫不犹豫地利用了这个机会，挥拳攻击那个吓傻了的男人。狠狠地出拳，直到那家伙倒在地上。

Dean转过身，看到天使从天而降，落在Naomi的手下面前。Dean差点喜极而泣，他终于又听见拍动翅膀的沙沙声，见到了那双朝思暮想的蓝眼睛。不过现在还不是放松警惕的时候。他又打了脚边的男人几拳，确保他被打晕。

当Dean再次抬起头时，他的心在怦怦直跳。不是因为恐惧，而是兴奋。

Castiel看起来盛气凌人。另一个追踪者徒劳地对抗着天使的力量，Dean听见他手腕发出骨折的脆响。

Castiel朝他低声咆哮，让他浑身发抖。“我不会杀你，因为我发誓再也不夺走人类的性命。”男人拼命反抗也挣脱不了，只能发出痛苦的呜咽。“但是如果你把我们的位置告诉别人，或者带人来这里打扰我们，我会用你无法想象的方式给你们好好上一课。相信我，天使在折磨人类方面非常有创意。”

男人哆嗦着说了一句什么。也许是一个保证，但它最后变成了窝囊的哭声。

Dean并不感到意外。当一个大发雷霆的天使把你踩在脚下，巨大的翅膀掀起阵阵气流，一双怒气冲天的蓝眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着你，谁还有胆子反抗？

Castiel终于松开了手。那个男人连滚带爬地从泥土里站起来。

“带着你的人从我们面前消失！我可不会跟我丈夫一样宽宏大量！”Dean朝他大吼了一声。

他哆嗦着摇醒晕倒在地的同伴，两人像受惊的兔子一样仓皇而逃。

Dean仍无法平复心情。他默默转向Castiel，“你觉得就这样把他们放走是个好主意吗？”

“就算他们会回来，我们也已经远远地离开这里了。”

“好。”Dean点点头。片刻紧张的沉默之后，他轻轻笑了，“你救了我。”

“我猜这是我欠你的。你也救过我。”Castiel笑着回答。

这个笑容让Dean的心脏狂跳不已。他突然上前，一把抱住Castiel。他们拥抱得那么用力，即使感觉到痛也不愿松开。

再次见到爱人真是太好了，Dean的眼角开始湿润。“我那么想念你。”他低声说着，用鼻尖摩擦着天使的脖颈。

Castiel把手伸进Dean的头发里，迷恋而深情地吻着他的双唇。当他们分开这个亲吻时，Dean颤抖着叹了口气，胸口被一种名为“失而复得”的幸福感填满。直到现在他才意识到，他有多害怕失去Castiel。

“好了Dean。我们安全了。”天使喃喃地安慰他，一遍遍温柔地抚摸着他的短发。

“但愿如此。”

“如果再有人纠缠，我们就一起收拾他们。”

Dean点点头，在Castiel唇边落下一个坚定的吻。“你住的地方远吗？我有些累了。”

“半个小时就可以走过去。来吧Dean，我帮你拿你的背包。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

天使带Dean来到一间废弃的小屋。里面很干净，只是没有电和自来水。不过Dean已经考虑到这些了，他的旅行包里有足够两个人用的生活必需品。

Castiel点起蜡烛，把Dean的包放好。Dean看到一张能让他舒舒服服睡一觉的大床，他觉得他想要的这里都有了。

两人相拥躺在床上。Dean从来不知道极度的快乐也能让人有流泪的冲动，现在他知道了。他看着Castiel，看了又看，一秒钟也不想移开视线。

“告诉我，后来发生了什么事。”Castiel低声问道。

“你飞走之后，我被警察逮捕了。”Dean大笑，“实际上，警察是把我从Naomi的手里救了出来。后来Jody把我弄了出去。”Castiel长长地松了口气。“Sam想到一个主意，把我们的事公开到大家面前。他的朋友Charlie把录音做成视频，发布到网站上。很快视频就在社会上产生了轰动，人们甚至开始抵制天际公司的商品。等警方介入调查之后，他们差不多已经完蛋了。”

“很好。”Castiel欣慰地笑了笑，“Naomi怎么样了？”

“她逃跑了。”

Castiel点点头。看到Dean在皱眉，他吻了吻Dean的眉心。“她是不会找到我们的。”

“我知道，但我们不能待在森林里。”

这次轮到Castiel皱眉了。“不能吗？”

“不，Cas，我不是这个意思……我当然想和你一起去任何地方，但我们不能永远住在野外。我需要工作，还有Sammy和……”

Castiel抬起一只食指轻轻按住Dean的嘴唇。“我明白，Dean，我们会回去的。等事情安定下来，人们逐渐忘记我们的时候。”

“好。”Dean安心地闭上双眼。

天使凑近了些，把鼻子埋进Dean的头发里面，呼哧呼哧地喘着气。Dean忍不住笑出声来，抓住Castiel的羽毛。

“我想念你的气味。”Castiel嘟囔道，继续用脸颊蹭着Dean的胡茬。

“我也想念你的翅膀。”Dean说着，心满意足地叹了口气，转头去捕捉Castiel的嘴唇。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

夜里Dean被热醒了，正如Castiel在他公寓里第一次悄悄溜到他的床上。这让很多关于天使的可爱往事浮上Dean心头。

即使Castiel的翅膀覆盖在他身上，温热的胳膊绕着他肩膀，他还是担心不已。Naomi仍下落不明，更别提她还有不少追随者。她可能会用不知什么方法找到他们，或者用伤害他的家人来威胁。

Dean担心坏事会再次发生，但是当他在清晨的林间漫步，头顶传来抖动树枝和拍打翅膀的声音时，他意识到一切都会好起来。因为天使在这里，在他的身边不离不弃。无论发生什么事，他们都能一起面对，化险为夷。

天使缓缓降落到Dean面前，阳光给他翅膀上的片片羽毛镀了一层闪烁的金边。他的脸上带着全世界最美丽的笑容，让Dean心中充满信心和希望。

“我爱你。”Dean说着。和Castiel在一起之后，这句话对Dean来说再也不是一条不能说的诅咒，而是一道赐予他力量的魔法。

“我爱你。我爱你。”他一遍遍地重复道，当天使伸开双手，用爱和荣光拥抱住他。

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
